La vida después del Show (Renovado)
by Big Silver Note
Summary: (El fic ha sido renovado a esta nueva versión) Después de su segundo duelo con Twilight, Trixie se siente renovada e inicia una nueva gira con una nueva actitud, pero las cosas no empiezan de la mejor manera. Pero ahora ella forma parte de un destino más grande de lo que jamás hubiera esperado.
1. Chapter 1

**LA VIDA DESPUÉS DEL SHOW**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **"** **El Rechazo"**

Trixie ha dejado el poblado de Ponyville sintiéndose una pony nueva y busca éxito en otras ciudades, su segundo encuentro con Twilight le hizo darse cuenta de lo mal que estaba actuando y al ser perdonada por la ahora princesa de la amistad sintió una fuerza dentro de sí para poder comenzar otra vez.

Ahora la "gran y poderosa" Trixie se dirige a un pequeño pueblo a las cercanías de Ponyville para mostrar su nueva actitud y sus trucos de magia para ganar unas cuantas monedas y pode sobrevivir sin embargo al llegar a ese lugar…

-Acérquense- Gritó Trixie mientras transforma el vagón en el que vive en un escenario de espectáculos –Acérquense para que puedan ver el más grande acto de magia que jamás se haya visto en Equestria- Agregó en tono serio una voz entre el humo saliente del escenario.

Los habitantes de este pueblo se acercaron movidos por la curiosidad querían ver el show y algunos se emocionaron mucho al oír que será un espectáculo de magia lo cual comenzó a atraer a más ponys al lugar para ver el espectáculo que estaba a punto de comenzar y vaya que sería un espectáculo.

De una gran pantalla de humo y después de varios fuegos artificiales apareció Trixie con su sombrero y capa distintivos de la unicornio celeste quien comenzó a hacer algunos trucos de magia para los espectadores que se acercaron, algunos de estos habitantes, sobre todo los pequeños estaban muy entretenidos con el espectáculo en eso Trixie comenzó a hablar y es ahí donde todo se vino abajo para ella.

-Acérquense y vean lo maravillosa que es la magia de la gran y poderosa Trixie- Gritó ella con gran entusiasmo pero al decir su nombre todos los ponys dejaron de aplaudir y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos lo cual dejó un poco confundida a Trixie quien extrañada miró hacia la multitud murmurante.

-¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó Trixie un poco nerviosa, pensado que su acto no había sido del agrado total del público, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas.

-¡Es Trixie!- Gritó un pony del público.

-¡Sí yo también la oí claramente!, ¡dijo que su nombre es Trixie!- Comentó en voz alta una unicornio entre el público.

-Sí, soy yo, la gran y poderosa Trixie, la unicornio con la magia más poderosa de toda Eques…- Trixie no terminó de hablar ya que fue golpeada por un tomate en el rostro que la tumbó al suelo de su escenario.

-¡No eres más que un fraude, Fuera!- Gritó molesto un pegaso volando.

-Sí lárgate de nuestro pueblo ¡Buh!- Dijo otro pony entre el público y toda la multitud comenzó a abuchearla.

-¡Aquí no queremos fracasadas!- Volvió a escuchar gritar, ahora por parte de una unicornio que le arrojó una fruta podrida y los demás comenzaron a hacer lo mismo.

-Pero yo, quiero decir la gran y poderosa Trixie…- Dijo ella al estar recibiendo una lluvia de vegetales ya pasados.

-¡Tú no eres ni grande ni poderosa largo de aquí!- Siguió gritando la multitud mientras la bombardean con diferentes cosas, Trixie se bajó rápidamente del escenario el cual volvió a ser un vagón y como pedo salió de ese pueblo mientras algunos de los pobladores seguían arrojándole cosas hasta el límite del lugar donde por fin dejaron de perseguirla.

-¡Jamás vuelvas a poner un pie en este lugar!- Le gritaron como advertencia los ponys mientras ella se alejaba con miedo y estando molesta por lo ocurrido.

-Escuchamos lo que hiciste en Ponyville y eso no nos va a pasar a nosotros- Se escucharon aún los gritos de los habitantes de ese pueblo mientras Trixie se retiraba a toda velocidad.

-¡¿Qué le ocurre a esos ponys?!- Pensaba ella mientras descansaba un poco después de haber salido de ese lugar llevando su hogar consigo –Es obvio que no saben apreciar el talento que Trixie tiene- Se dijo a si misma mientras se detenía y quitaba los pedazos de vegetales y fruta que le arrojaron en ese pueblo.

-Quizá en otro lugar sepan apreciar el talento que la gran y poderosa Trixie tiene- Dijo ella mientras hacía una mueca de rechazo a ese pueblo y siguió su camino hasta llegar al siguiente pueblo.

Trixie hizo lo mismo que en el pueblo anterior se presentó con todo el espectáculo que ella hace, pero, al momento que dijo al público cuál era su nombre recibió la misma respuesta por parte de los habitantes, ellos también habían oído acerca de lo que ella hizo en Ponyville y la trataron de la misma forma que los habitantes del pueblo anterior en el que se presentó.

-No puede ser que esto le pase dos veces a la gran y poderosa Trixie- Se dijo a si misma Trixie mientras abandonaba ese pueblo al igual que el anterior, corriendo por su vida.

-¡Largo de aquí y no vuelvas nunca!- Le gritaron los habitantes del lugar y al igual que en el pueblo anterior, le arrojaron comida podrida y la persiguieron hasta el límite del pueblo, dándole a entender que no era para nada bienvenida.

Trixie trató de presentarse de nuevo en distintos poblados pero el resultado siempre era el mismo, al instante de decir su nombre ella era correspondida con rechazo y tenía que salir huyendo del lugar para evitar que la lastimaran, ella salió huyendo de un pueblo en el cual fueron mucho más crueles, ni siquiera dijo su nombre pero aun así un pony la reconoció y dio aviso a los demás habitantes quienes llegaron al punto de lanzarle rocas que la lastimaron un poco, además, los muy miserables quemaron su escenario que también era su hogar también le quitaron su sombrero y su capa que eran lo único que le quedaba después de tantos eventos desafortunados para Trixie, al ver como quemaron sus cosas y su casa móvil ella no pudo evitar llorar con toda la tristeza sin embargo nada pudo hacer más que huir para evitar que la siguieran lastimando todavía más.

Trixie vagó por semanas, aceptaba trabajos que nadie más aceptaría por un par de monedas, todo para poder tener algo de alimento y agua, pero si alguien la reconocía recibía el mismo trato y era echada del lugar al instante, nadie tenía compasión por la pobre Trixie quien después de mucho tiempo decidió que no volvería a usar su magia en el mundo del espectáculo, ya que la culpaba a esta de ser la causa de sus problemas, incluso renegó de su propia CM culpándola de todos sus problemas mientras comenzaba a vagar por las montañas sin rumbo fijo, sola, con una capa vieja y rota que encontró y sin nada más que comer si no unos cuantos frutos que ya casi estaban podridos, tenían mal sabor pero eran mejor que no tener nada, y lo que podía encontrar mientras caminaba entre las veredas de las montañas y los bosques.

Después de varios días lo inevitable ocurrió, a Trixie se le terminó la comida y el agua por lo que empezó a buscar con desesperación algo que le pudiera calmar un poco el hambre que sentía y apagar su sed que ya era demasiada, logró encontrar una cueva ,algo helada, donde había unos picos de hielo en el techo y usando su magia, lo cual le costó algo de trabajo por no haberla usado en un tiempo, logró que este se empezara a derretir un poco y lleno una cantimplora que improvisó para poder refrescarse.

-Por lo menos pude conseguir un poco de agua- Dijo Trixie con mucha desilusión mientras toma unas gotas que seguían cayendo del pico de hielo y las usaba para limpiarse un poco su cara y sus heridas que eran mayoritariamente rasguños -¿Cómo es que la gran y poderosa Trixie cayó hasta esto?- se preguntó ella mientras observaba su cuerpo un poco rasguñado por la maleza y varios golpes que se había dado a lo largo de su viaje producto de caídas y tropezones.

Trixie se paró frente al pequeño charco que formó el agua que cayó del pico de hielo y miró su reflejo, observando los rasguños que tenía en el rostro y también su crin toda desarreglada y sucia, al verse así Trixie recordó aquellos días en los que hacía sus Shows de magia en los pueblos, en su mente pasó como en algunos le iba bien y hasta era todo un espectáculo, no podía creer que esos días hubieran quedado atrás, ya los veía muy lejanos de la realidad.

-¿A dónde se fue toda la popularidad que Trixie tenía?- Pensó ella mientras derramaba una lágrima que limpió con su casco sucio, ella se recostó en el suelo de aquella cueva helada para descansar un poco cubriéndose con esa vieja manta que encontró la cual usaba también como capa.

Trixie comenzó a temblar ya que esa vieja capa no le daba suficiente calor y al estar rota dejaba que todo el aire tocara su pelaje, ella abrió un momento los ojos y pudo observar su CM renegó una vez más y le volvió a echar la culpa de todo a su talento especial, aún con el frío que sintió dentro de la cueva es mejor que estar afuera ya que había comenzado a soplar una fuerte ventisca en esa zona.

Trixie se despertó al sentir que la luz de la cueva había disminuido mucho, miró hacia la entrada del lugar y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que la entrada de la cueva se encontraba completamente bloqueada por la nieve que había caído por causa de la ventisca ante esto ella se exaltó y levantó rápidamente mientras comenzaba a tratar de quitar la nieve con sus cascos pero cada vez que lograba abrir un pequeño espacio más nieve caía y bloqueaba la entrada de la cueva una vez más, ella usó su magia para disparar un rayo de calor que lograba derretir parte de la nieve sin embargo parecía que esta no terminaría nunca y una vez más culpó a su magia por no ser fuerte.

-Esta magia es inútil- Dijo Trixie frustrada porque su rayo de calor que no lograba terminar con la nieve en la entrada sin embargo al poco tiempo… -¿A quién cree Trixie que engaña?- Comentó ella para sí misma mientras hacía desaparecer su rayo y se sentaba como dándose por vencida con eso.

-La magia no es lo débil, lo débil aquí es Trixie- Pensó ella con algo de tristeza y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la cueva para poder buscar otra posible salida del lugar, ella usó su magia para iluminar el camino mientras avanzaba más al interior de la cueva –Esto es todo lo que Trixie puede hacer- Se decía a si misma mientras menosprecia una vez más su magia ya que solo pudo hacer una tenue luz que parece parpadear a cada instante.

Trixie caminó por un buen rato buscando una salida del lugar pero no parecía haberla y comenzó a pensar que se quedaría ahí de no ser porque en cierto momento sintió una pequeña brisa de un lado y desesperadamente corrió hacia el lugar de donde vino esa brisa y al llegar logró ver una salida de esa cueva, ella agradeció su suerte por primera vez y corrió emocionada hasta la salida, pero se detuvo de súbito ya que se dio cuenta de que está salida era prácticamente un acantilado muy alto.

-Por poco y Trixie cae- Pensó ella mientras respiraba de manera agitada al ver la altura a la que se encontraba, Trixie regresó al interior de la cueva no muy lejos de esa salida que acaba de encontrar.

Ella se asomó de nueva cuenta al acantilado y vio que unas rocas se acomodaban de tal manera que formaban una especie de escalera, algo irregular, pero que se pueden usar para bajar aun así uno debería ir prácticamente saltando de escalón por escalón lo cual podía resultar peligroso para cualquiera que no fuera un pegaso o supiera algún hechizo de levitación para bajarse a sí mismo por esa escalera tan irregular, Trixie si conocía ese hechizo pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para cargarse a sí misma y menos por el tiempo que requería la bajada.

-Tal parece que Trixie no tiene otra opción- Dijo ella para luego dar un suspiro y saltar hacia el primer escalón hacia la derecha –lo logré- pensó Trixie mientras lograba tener un poco de confianza en sí misma y así siguió saltando hacia los demás escalones que iban hacia abajo por la pared de este acantilado.

-Solo falta un poco más- Se dijo a sí misma Trixie mientras se prepara para dar otro salto lo cual lograba hacer con éxito –Sí- Pensó de nuevo ella con ánimo pero en eso escuchó un ruido que no le daba nada de confianza.

Para su mala fortuna la roca que acababa de pisar no estaba muy firme y se pudo oír como esta se encontraba a punto de separarse de la pared de roca, Trixie se alarmó por el sonido y por un momento quedó sin moverse por el miedo, logró reaccionar a tiempo y al desprenderse la piedra ella dio un gran salto hacia otra cercana, parecía muy segura de su salto, pero para su mala fortuna este no llevaba el suficiente impulso y Trixie se quedó solo a escasos centímetros del borde de esta roca.

-NOOOOOOOO- Gritó ella mientras caía al vació y se golpeaba en algunos de los otros escalones de roca que estaban ahí, intentó sujetarse de ellos pero resbalaba y el poco tiempo entre cada impacto no le permitía concentrarse para usar su magia Trixie se golpeó una vez más en la cabeza y estaba en caída libre hacia el suelo ahora.

Trixie vio con horror y desesperación el suelo mientras se acercaba más a su inevitable impacto y por la altura de la que cayó y las heridas que le provocaron los golpes anteriores era muy seguro que moriría al impactarse, por unos momentos parecía ir perdiendo la conciencia al ir cayendo pero en el momento cuando parece que ya no se podía hacer nada, en el último, en ese instante ella abrió sus ojos de súbito los cuales se iluminaron de color dorado y blanco, su cuerno se rodeó de su aura rosa pero de un color más fuerte y también de un brillo enflaquecido, al final logró realizar un hechizo de tele-transportación que la salvó de estrellarse a penas a centímetros del suelo.

Trixie reapareció sobre un árbol pero continuó cayendo lo que provocó que se siguiera golpeando un poco más en las ramas, al levantarse, con la poca fuerza y conciencia que le quedaba, además de tener un casco roto, ella logró caminar un poco, cojeando, hasta salir de unos arbustos en la maleza y llegar a un misterioso camino empedrado rodeado por árboles que forman un sendero, ella intentó seguir caminando pero ya no tenía la suficiente fuerza para continuar y cayó al suelo inconsciente después de oír un sonido como "KRACK" en su cuerpo, ella se desmayó con sus ojos en blanco mientras la sangre recorría por su frente y su cabeza además de salir por su boca y nariz.

Ahí estuvo en el suelo por unas cuantas horas, en la orilla de ese camino, por si esto no fuera suficiente una lluvia empezó a precipitarse, empezó con ligera gotas pero pronto los rayos y truenos anunciaron la llegada de una gran tormenta, sería el fin de Trixie pero de milagro por el lugar pasó un encapuchado jalando una carreta, se veía que iba caminando algo rápido para mojarse lo menos posible, se podía apreciar que este encapuchado era un unicornio por el cuerno que sobresalía de su capucha en medio de la lluvia.

-Vaya suerte la mía, justo cuando termino de hacer mis deberes tenía que empezar a llover, esto ya es costumbre- Dijo el unicornio mientras se movía más rápido para llegar al lugar de su destino y así poder cubrirse de la lluvia que ya era un poco pesada –Creo que esto me lo hacen apropósito, no puede ser coincidencia, siempre que me mandan para recolectar las manzanas de la cosecha coincidentemente ese es el día que llueve, esto ya es ridículo es como la tercera vez que me ocurre lao mismo- Seguía quejándose el unicornio mientras avanzaba entre el fango que se había formado por la tormenta.

-Para la próxima le pediré a Gina que cambie su lugar conmigo, después de todo me debe una- Comentó algo molesto este unicornio, en ese momento que una de las ruedas de la carreta que estaba jalando se atoró en un charco de lodo lo que provocó que la rueda se rompiera y algunas de las manzanas cayeran al suelo mojándose y enlodándose –¡Oh genial!, ¡justo lo que me faltaba!- Se quejó de nuevo el unicornio mientras usaba su magia para remplazar la rueda y recoger las manzanas que se cayeron acomodando todas las que se enlodaron en una canasta aparte para limpiarlas bien después.

El unicornio colocó una última manzana en una de las cubetas sin embargo un trueno lo distrajo e hizo que con su magia arrojara dicha manzana hacia adelante, molesto va a buscarla arrastrando la carreta otra vez en medio de la tormenta.

-¡Oye vuelve aquí ahora mismo!, como odio los truenos- Comentó el unicornio mientras avanzaba y llegaba hasta donde cayó la manzana –Aquí estas ya te… ¿Eh?- El unicornio no terminó de hablar ya que junto a la manzana vio la figura de una unicornio tirada en el camino esto cual lo dejó muy sorprendido y casi en Shock, corrió de inmediato quitándose la carreta para ayudar a la unicornio que no era otra que Trixie, ahora toda empapada y con la piel ya algo pálida.

-¿De dónde salió ella?- Se preguntó el unicornio al llegar junto a Trixie y al verla pudo notar las heridas que ella tenía en su cuerpo –Oh no, demonios, creo que está muerta, esto es horrible- Pensaba el unicornio con algo de miedo pero después de revisar los signos vitales de Trixie se da cuenta de que seguía con viva, apenas, pero seguía viva.

-Vaya que suerte, sigue viva- Dijo él unicornio algo aliviado –Descuide no se preocupe yo la ayudaré enseguida- Agregó mientras usaba su magia para poner a Trixie en su espalda y la llevó hasta su carreta donde movió las cestas de manzana a las orillas, no importando que algunas de ellas cayeran de la carreta, para hacer espacio y colocar a Trixie ahí con mucho cuidado –Resista por favor- Comentó el unicornio mientras se quitaba su capucha y la ponía sobre Trixie para cubrirla de la lluvia.

Este unicornio resultó tener el pelaje de color gris plateado, su crin y cola de color café oscuro casi llegando al negro y sus ojos son de color dorado, su CM era una especie de flama color azul, con una especie de barrera de energía alrededor.

-No sé cómo se encuentra pero no se ve para nada bien, debo darme prisa y llegar a la aldea lo más rápido que pueda- Dijo el unicornio preocupado y comenzó a correr tratando de llevar la carreta lo más rápido posible pero evitando que Trixie se lastimara por el movimiento.

A no mucha distancia de donde el unicornio encontró a Trixie se encuentra una pequeña aldea con casas rudimentarias y simples, todas son de forma de semicírculo y color blanco o al menos lo más cercano algunas ya grises por el paso del tiempo (similares a las casa de los habitantes del planeta Nameku), las ventanas y las puertas están hechas de madera, cuentan con chimeneas y las condiciones básicas para poder habitar en ellas, en ese pequeño pueblo hay al menos unas 30 casas y en la parte más alejada del pueblo se encuentra una casa del mismo diseño pero mucho más grande que las otras, también se pueden hallar algunos edificios que parecen ser para otro tipo de usos como escuela y posiblemente un hospital.

Dentro de una de las casas más cercanas a la entrada del pueblo, resguardándose de la lluvia, se encuentra una unicornio de color blanco con la crin y cola café con un mechón amarillo, ojos azules y una CM de una estrella amarilla que despide un brillo tenue con dos estrellas más a sus lados pero algo transparentes, la unicornio parece estar muy preocupada por algo.

-Ya está lloviendo más fuerte y Silver Spell aún no regresa- Mencionó ella mirando por una de las ventanas de su casa como la tormenta arreciaba cada vez más -¿Dónde estás hermano?- Piensa ella mientras observa la lluvia caer, el nombre de esta pequeña es Rain Star.

-Ya casi estamos ahí, aguante un poco más- Penaba el unicornio plateado que resulta ser el llamado Silver Spell quien se apresuraba para llevar a Trixie hasta el pueblo, al verla de reojo notaba que el estado de Trixie empeoraba a cada momento.

Finalmente logró divisar la entrada del pueblo y dio una sonrisa de alivio al ver que por fin ha llegado a la villa –Genial ya estamos cerca, tendría que avisarle a mi hermanita Rain Star, pero primero debo llevar a esta unicornio con el doctor del pueblo- Pensaba el unicornio mientras seguía corriendo a toda velocidad al pueblo y se dirigió directo hacia el hospital que ahí tenían.

-¡Doctor, doctor, pronto necesito ayuda!- Gritó desesperado el unicornio plateado pidiendo ayuda mientras entra todo empapado al modesto hospital del pueblo cargando a Trixie inconsciente en su lomo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- Dijo el doctor mientras bajaba de la planta alta del lugar, el doctor es también un unicornio de color azul oscuro con una crin y cola negra, ojos cafés y una CM de un bote de pastillas abierto.

-Doctor por favor ella necesita ayuda- Comentó Silver Spell con algo de desesperación mientras mostraba a Trixie en su lomo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió y de dónde salió esta unicornio?- Preguntó el doctor mientras comenzaba a revisar los signos vitales de Trixie.

-La encontré en el camino mientras regresaba de hacer mis labores, no sé lo que le haya pasado, así estaba cuando la encontré- Respondió el unicornio algo agitado por la carrera que había echado para llegar hasta ahí.

-Tranquilo Silver Spell yo me encargo- Le respondió el doctor y pidió a su ayudante, una unicornio rosa de crin y cola celeste pálido, ojos verdes y una CM de unas gasas envueltas, que trajera una pequeña camilla de no tan buena calidad pero que funcionaba bien y entraron a otra habitación para poder atender a Trixie.

-Por favor ayúdela doctor- Comentó el unicornio plateado mientras tomaba asiento y empezó a temblar un poco por el frío que sentía al estar todo empapado por la tormenta la cual poco a poco se iba calmando, al verlo así la ayudante del doctor le puso encima a Silver Spell una manta y le dio una taza con algo de té caliente para que pudiera secarse y entrar un poco en calor.

-Gracias por el té Fía- Dijo Silver mientras da un sorbo a la taza, un poco caliente pero era lo que necesitaba.

-No es nada Silver, se ve que lo necesitabas- Comentó la ayudante del doctor para luego regresar a su puesto donde escribía algo en unos papeles.

Unos momentos después por la puerta entró la unicornio blanca de nombre Rain Star muy preocupada y buscando con desesperación al unicornio.

-Silver- Casi gritó ella al ver al otro unicornio y corriendo se arrojó sobre él dándole un fuerte abrazo –Hermano eres un gran tonto- Agregó ella mientras le daba una cachetada con su casco a Silver Spell.

-Au, ¿Y eso porqué fue Rain Star?- Preguntó el unicornio algo adolorido y confundido a la vez por la reacción de su hermana.

-Me dijeron que estabas en el hospital y vine de inmediato, pensé que estabas herido o que algo malo te había pasado- Respondió Rain Star algo enojada y con lágrimas en su rostro.

-Yo estoy bien no te preocupes hermanita- Contestó el unicornio mientras se sobaba la mejilla por el golpe que recibió –Te has vuelto muy fuerte de verdad Rain Star- Comentó el unicornio esbozando una sonrisa.

-Un poco sí- Respondió la unicornio que no debe tener más de 10 años a diferencia de su hermano mayor que tiene 19 -Por cierto si tú no estás lastimado ¿Qué haces en el hospital?- Preguntó algo intrigada la unicornio blanca.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que mientras regresaba de recolectar las manzanas…- Explicó Silver Spell toda la historia a su hermana quien se quedó algo preocupada también por el estado de la unicornio de la que Silver Spell le hablaba.

-Oh cielos ¿Y está bien?- Preguntó preocupada la unicornio de pelaje blanco.

-No lo sé, el doctor os dirá cuando salga- Respondió el unicornio plateado con algo de duda en su voz y en ese momento ve al doctor salir del cuarto donde atendían a Trixie.

-Ahí está el doctor, vamos a preguntarle- Dijo Rain Star al ver al médico.

-Sí vamos- Comentó Silver Spell al notar de igual manera al doctor y ambos unicornios fueron con el doctor.

-Vaya, sí que tuvo suerte- Se dijo a sí mismo el doctor mientras se quitaba un cubre boca y limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

-Doctor- Habló con voz alta Silver Spell para llamar la atención del médico -¿Cómo se encuentra ella doctor?- Preguntó con algo de preocupación el unicornio plateado.

-No te preocupes Silver ella se va a recuperar- Respondió el doctor con una sonrisa lo que calmó a ambos unicornios al escucharlo.

-Qué alivio- Comentó Rain Star dando un suspiro de relajación.

-Sí, no se preocupen ella se pondrá bien, aunque puede que tome un poco de tiempo, tiene algunas heridas superficiales, varias costillas rotas y un casco fracturado además de una pequeña contusión- Explicó el doctor a ambos unicornios -¿Saben su nombre?- Les preguntó el médico.

-No, como le dije antes la encontré así en el camino cuando regresaba de cosechar las manzanas- Contestó Silver Spell.

-Bien, creo que se quedara aquí en el hospital hasta que despierte, después de eso veremos qué más podemos hacer por ella- Mencionó el médico mirando una tabla con apuntes y con su magia anotaba solo el número de la habitación de Trixie para tener referencia de ella.

-Oye Silver ¿Por qué no se queda con nosotros entonces?- Preguntó Rain Star a su hermano mayor.

-Mmm…, bueno no es mala la idea- Respondió el unicornio plateado considerando esa opción.

-Si ustedes así lo quieren yo creo está bien, pero saben que deben hablar con el patriarca sobre esto- Les comentó el doctor y ambos unicornios se exaltaron de repente como si hubieran olvidado algo por completo, lo cual hicieron.

-Es cierto, aún no le hemos dicho al patriarca de esto- Comentó Silver Spell recordando eso.

-A mi también se me había olvidado- Dijo Rain Star y ambos rascaron su cabeza con sus cascos algo apenados.

-Les recomiendo que lo hagan lo más pronto posible- Les comentó el médico –En fin, debo regresar a atender a los otros pacientes, cualquier cosa que ocurra yo les daré aviso y en cuanto ella despierte se los haré saber de inmediato- Agregó el doctor para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a atender a otros pacientes de lugar.

-¿Qué dices, vamos ahora?- Se dirigió Silver Spell a Rain Star.

-¿Y si despierta mientras no estamos?- Preguntó la unicornio de pelaje blanco.

-Es cierto Mmm…- Contestó el unicornio plateado y se puso a pensar con su casco en su barbilla.

-Oye Silver- Habló la unicornio de pelaje blanco a su hermano mayor -¿Por qué no vas tú a explicarle al patriarca?, Después de todo tú fuiste quien la encontró y la trajo aquí, yo me quedare por si ella despierta mientras no está- Propuso Rain Star con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Estás segura de que no te aburrirás cómo siempre hermanita?- Preguntó Silver Spell arqueando la ceja.

-Te prometo que esta vez no lo haré, por mi casco en mi frente- Respondió la unicornio blanco y con su casco se tocó su frente mientras cerraba los ojos y daba una sonrisa sacando su lengua, (algo como la Pinkie Promise).

-De acuerdo volveré después Rain Star- Comentó Silver Spell mientras se volvía a colocar su capa que traía y salió de nueva cuenta a la lluvia, esta vez en dirección a aquel edificio en el la parte remota del poblado ya que ese es el lugar donde reside el llamado patriarca.

El unicornio llegó a la puerta del lugar y tocó con su casco tres veces, la puerta se abrió y se pudo ver la figura de un unicornio que usa una especie de túnica azul, el unicornio que abrió la puerta tenía el pelaje de color rojo con una crin y cola negra además de una línea verde que la atravesaba y ojos de color morado.

-¿Quién toca a estas horas?- Preguntó el unicornio rojo mientras abría la puerta. Al hacerlo notó a Silver Spell parado ahí, ya empapado por la lluvia –Oh, Silver Spell, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?, ya casi anochece deberías regresar a casa- Le dijo el unicornio rojo a Silver Spell.

-Consejero, por favor, necesito hablar con el patriarca- Respondió Silver Spell pidiendo poder ver al líder del pueblo.

-¿El patriarca?- Se dijo el llamado consejero algo intrigado –Mmmm… no sé si él te pueda atender en estos momentos Silver ¿Para qué necesitas hablar con él?- Preguntó el consejero al unicornio plateado.

-Bueno verá lo que sucede es que…- Silver Spell le explicó al consejero todo lo ocurrido el consejero lo dejó pasar para que no estuviera en la lluvia mojándose aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡¿QUÉ TÚ HICISTE QUE?!- Gritó exaltado el consejero pero al recordar al patriarca moduló su tono de voz -¿Trajiste una extrajera al pueblo?- Le preguntó algo molesto el consejero pero en voz más baja.

-¿Bueno, qué se supone que debía hacer?, ¿Dejarla ahí para qué muriera?- Respondió el unicornio plateado algo enojado por la forma en que le habló el consejero.

-No me importa, solo no la hubieras traído aquí- Contestó el consejero.

-Bueno perdóneme por tener algo de misericordia- respondió Silver Spell con un tono más desafiante, ante esta reacción el consejero se indignó de ser tratado así.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera? a mí que soy el consejero del patriarca- Respondió ofendido el consejero, era demasiado engreído por su posición al servicio del patriarca del pueblo –Si por mi fuera te desterraría de este lugar por tus acciones y tu atrevimiento- Agregó el consejero y ambos unicornios se miraron de manera molesta uno al otro casi parecía que iban a empezar una pelea.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- Se escuchó una voz anciana detrás de ambos unicornios y al voltear se quedan sorprendidos y algo nerviosos.

-Gran patriarca- Comentó Silver Spell haciendo reverencia ante el patriarca que salía de su habitación personal.

-Mi señor- Dijo el consejero quien también hizo reverencia pero se levantó de inmediato y caminó hacia donde se encontraba el patriarca para ayudarle.

El patriarca del pueblo es un gran unicornio, ya anciano, su pelaje es de color café muy pálido, casi de-colorido, su crin es color plateado por las canas que reflejan su avanzada edad, sus ojos aunque ya casi están siempre cerrados se puede notar que están emblanquecidos ya que este gran unicornio ha quedado ciego por la acción del tiempo, su CM son tres ojos ubicados como triángulo los dos de la parte inferior están abiertos y el otro encima de ellos está cerrado.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué sucede aquí?- Preguntó una vez más el patriarca pero momentos después tosió un poco, se podía notar que su salud no era la mejor en ese momento.

-Mi señor tranquilo, no debería salir de su santuario, recuerde su salud gran patriarca- Comentó el consejero mientras se acerca al patriarca y lo persuadía de regresar a su santuario.

-Quizá tengas razón Julius- Dijo el patriarca mientras tosía un poco más.

-Patriarca por favor espere- Se escuchó la voz de Silver Spell.

-Insolente, ¿no puedes ver que el patriarca no puede recibirte ahora?, vete ya y no molestes a nuestro líder- Respondió más molesto el consejero Julius hacia Silver Spell.

-La voz es de Silver Spell, rara vez viene a mi presencia- Pensó el patriarca –Espera Julius, deja que hable- Dijo el patriarca deteniendo su andar.

-Pero, mi señor, su salud- Expresó algo en desacuerdo el unicornio rojo y preocupado por el anciano patriarca.

-No te preocupes Julius estaré bien- Contestó el unicornio anciano mientras daba una ligera sonrisa y su consejero se aleja preocupado y en desacuerdo con esto –Quiero oír lo que tienes que decir Silver, adelante no tengas miedo y habla- Se dirigió el patriarca hacia Silver Spell, algo nervioso se acercó al unicornio anciano y con mucho respeto le dirigió palabra al patriarca.

-Gran Patriarca por favor necesito pedirle algo- Comentó Silver Spell lo cual dejó al patriarca algo intrigado, en ocasiones anteriores él mismo le había ofrecido ayuda al unicornio plateado pero este la ha rechazado, argumentando que no se sentiría cómodo recibiendo esa ayuda a cambio de nada, pero ahora estaba ahí pidiendo algo lo cual despertaba la patriarca.

-Oh, para que tú vengas a pedirlo debe ser algo muy importante, habla Silver y no encubras nada- Habló el patriarca y escuchó cada palabra que le contó el unicornio acerca de Trixie.

-Y por eso es que se lo vengo a pedir gran patriarca, por favor gran señor- Terminó Silver Spell de contar la historia de cómo encontró a Trixie, aunque por el momento no sabía su nombre.

-Ya lo veo, bueno la verdad es que Julius tiene razón en algo, los extranjeros pueden ser peligrosos en ocasiones- Comentó el patriarca y decidió ponerse a meditar por unos momentos.

-Es lo que Yo le dije, señor, pero este insolente no me hizo caso, es algo ya común en él al parecer- Mencionó Julius creyendo que el patriarca estaría de acuerdo con él y con sus pensamientos.

-Sí lo sé, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?, No podía dejarla sola para que muriera por sus heridas o que una bestia la devorada, no habría sido lo correcto- Defendió Silver Spell sus acciones mientras miraba molesto al consejero Julius.

Unos momentos pasaron y el patriarca seguía meditando sobre el asunto hasta que por fin bajó su casco de su barbilla al suelo y habló nuevamente hacia ambos.

-Bien, esto es lo que se hará- Habló el patriarca –Una vez que la unicornio se haya recuperado que sea presentada ante mí, juzgaré si representa un peligro para nosotros o no y luego daré mi decisión, hasta entonces Silver Spell tú eres responsable por ella, ¿quedo claro?- Comentó el patriarca con voz firme.

-Sí gran patriarca, muchas gracias- Respondió el unicornio y se retiró alegre del lugar.

-Mi señor, ¿Está seguro de esto?- Cuestionó el consejero al patriarca y la decisión que había tomado.

-Tómalo con calma Julius- Le dijo el patriarca a su consejero –Ya he dicho lo que haré, además puede que el tiempo ya haya llegado- Mencionó el patriarca mientras cambiaba a una seria expresión.

-¿El tiempo de qué señor?- Preguntó algo confundido el unicornio rojo.

-Ven conmigo, necesito que seas mis ojos- Comentó el unicornio anciano –Y también que abras bien los tuyos Julius- Agregó el patriarca lo cual dejó un poco más confundido a su consejero que pensaba mucho las cosas.

-¿Abrir mis ojos?- Se preguntó en su mente Julius.

-Julius, date prisa que necesito que guíes mi andar que estos viejos y cansados ojos ya no ven más- Gritó leve el patriarca mientras tosía una vez más por el esfuerzo en su garganta.

-Voy enseguida gran patriarca- Respondió el unicornio rojo y siguió al patriarca -¿A dónde vamos mi señor?- Preguntó intrigado el consejero y algo expectante por recibir una clara respuesta por parte del patriarca.

-Dentro de muy poco lo verás Julius- Respondió el patriarca mientras la puerta de su santuario se cerraba al entrar ambos unicornios en ella.

 ** _Continuara en el próximo capítulo... 2 "El nuevo lugar"_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 ** _"_** ** _El nuevo lugar"_**

Después de haber dejado Ponyville y trató de iniciar de nueva cuenta con sus actuaciones. La "gran y poderosa" Trixie probó suerte en otros lugares, pero para su mala fortuna la fama que se había hecho con sus actos anteriores provocaron que lo único que encontrara en cada pueblo al que iba fuese nada más que rechazo y violencia hacia su ser, en cada pueblo la trataban peor que en el anterior, incluso en uno llegaron a apedrearla y quemar sus cosas mientras la amenazaba, Trixie tuvo que huir de esos lugares ya que, incluso esos ponys tan violentos, podrían llegar a matarla.

Trixie se rindió con la magia y aunque trato de hacer otras cosas su mala fama la perseguía como una sombra y era echada de todo lugar y trabajo, al final, sin dinero y sin nada más con que cubrir su cuerpo más que una vieja capa rota que encontró en el camino, Trixie emprendió un viaje hacia las montañas para empezar una vida como una ermitaña y peregrina que sobrevivía con lo que encontraba.

Trixie llegó hasta una cueva para poder refugiarse del frío pero como si se tratase de una cruel jugada del destino una avalancha Bloqueo la entrada de la cueva dejando a la pobre unicornio atrapada dentro de ese lugar, ella buscó una salida de esa cueva en algún otro lugar, la pudo encontrar pero nuevamente el destino parecía estar contra ella, la única salida de esa cueva era a través de una escalera inestable.

La unicornio se armó de valor y con mucho cuidado comenzó a bajar por la pared de esa montaña, otra vez las cosas fueron de mal en peor y Trixie cayó varios metros mientras se golpeaba contra esos escalones y varias rocas, a último minuto y cómo si se tratara de un milagro una gran magia provino de Trixie y se pudo tele-transportar a otro lugar cerca de un camino, se golpeo contra un árbol y esto la dejo aún más herida de lo que ya se encontraba pero pudo llegar hasta un sendero donde horas después fue rescatada por un unicornio plateado llamado Silver Spell quien con gran rapidez llevó a Trixie a la aldea donde él vivía para que fuera atendida en el hospital del pueblo.

El unicornio luego le hizo una visita al patriarca de pueblo, después de haberse asegurado de que Trixie estaría bien y dejar a su hermana menor, Rain Star, a esperar noticias de la unicornio, a pesar de tener un pequeño conflicto con el consejero Julius, ayudante y casco derecho del patriarca, el unicornio pudo hablar con el líder del pueblo y platicarle al patriarca acerca de lo acontecido.

El patriarca escuchó con mucha atención la historia y decidió que una vez que Trixie se mejorara fuera presentada ante él para deliberar si la unicornio podría quedarse en el pueblo o debería expulsarla al ser una extranjera, al parecer este pueblo no ha tenido muy buena experiencia con foráneos, la decisión del patriarca no agrado mucho a su consejero pero sí a Silver Spell quien hasta que Trixie sea presentada con este líder el unicornio plateado sería el responsable del cuidado de Trixie.

Ahora Trixie se encuentra en este pueblo que al parecer es muy poco conocido y está algo alejado del resto del mundo, ella sigue en el hospital descansando sus heridas y en este se encuentra la unicornio Diana Star esperando noticias de la unicornio celeste o la llegada de su hermano no lo que ocurra primero.

Por su lado el patriarca mencionó algo que llamo mucho la atención de su consejero, el patriarca dijo que tal vez el tiempo había llegado pero no dijo para que pero al parecer el consejero Julius tendrá la explicación que busca en unos momentos.

-Patriarca ¿a qué se refiere con que el tiempo ha llegado?- Preguntó Julius mientras llevaba al patriarca hasta su asiento en una habitación continua.

-Por favor Julius acerca a mí el cofre rojo que debe estar por aquí cerca- Le pidió el patriarca a su consejero y luego tosió un poco –Lo haría yo mismo pero estos ojos ya no ven nada y para serte sincero no recuerdo dónde está con exactitud jejeje- Agregó el patriarca con algo de humor y una leve risa.

-Si, como usted diga patriarca- Respondió Julius y después de buscar un momento entre las cosas del patriarca logró por fin encontrar el cofre rojo que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación del patriarca y lo llevó ante él –Aquí tiene mi señor- Dijo Julius al llegar con el cofre y ponerlo frente al patriarca.

-Muchas gracias Julius, ábrelo por favor si eres tan amable- Le pidió el patriarca al consejero Julius quien obedeció de inmediato y quitó el seguro del cofre con su magia –Saca lo que hay en su interior y dime lo que logras ver- Dijo el patriarca con un tono serio en su voz.

Julius se confundió un poco sobre eso y miró lo que había dentro de este cofre, Adentró resultó haber varios cuadros con pinturas que plasmaban en ellos distintos paisajes al verlos Julius quedó más confundido por esto al no entender lo que ocurría.

-Con todo respeto patriarca- Se dirigió Julius a su señor después de ver por encima algunos de los cuadros y hacerlos aparte -¿Qué son estos cuadros con exactitud?- Preguntó el consejero Julius intrigado.

-Debe haber un cuadro ahí dentro en el cual está pintada la entrada de nuestra villa- Le dijo el patriarca a Julius y este comenzó a buscar dicha pintura hasta que por fin logró encontrarla casi en el fondo del baúl.

La foto muestra en efecto la entrada de la villa pero de hace muchos años atrás, tantos que la pintura ya está algo desgastada pero aún se puede diferenciar a varios ponys ahí, no solo unicornios, también hay pegasos y terrestres, cosa extraña puesto que no hay ponys de esas razas en el pueblo.

-No lo entiendo gran patriarca- Comentó Julius observando la fotografía con algo de confusión -¿Qué tiene que ver esta foto con lo que pasa ahora?- Preguntó intrigado el consejero.

-Te pedí que abrieras bien tus ojos Julius- Le contestó el patriarca al consejero –Observa el cuadro nuevamente y pon más atención a los pequeños detalles que estás pasando por alto Julius- Agregó el patriarca con un tono de voz rasposo, el consejero quedó confundido por esto así que de nuevo volteó hacia la pintura.

-Bueno sí, en efecto es nuestro pueblo, sus habitantes parecen estar tranquilos además de que estos de aquí parecen…- En ese momento fue cuando el consejero Julius notó lo que había en esa pintura, aquello que el patriarca quería que viera –Aquí…, Aquí no solo hay unicornios- Completó su frase el consejero sorprendido, en su vida había visto otra raza en el pueblo que no fueran unicornios.

-En efecto- Comentó el patriarca y tosió un poco más, su salud no era para nada buena en el momento –Observa bien al pequeño unicornio en el centro de la foto Julius, abre aún más tus ojos- Dijo el patriarca ante lo cual Julius volvió a observar esa pintura y darse cuenta de algo en especial.

-¿De verdad? gran patriarca es usted ¿cierto?- Preguntó con sorpresa el consejero al observar un par de veces más la foto solo para asegurarse –Pero aun no entiendo mi señor, ¿Cuál podría ser la relación de esta pintura con la llegada de aquella extranjera a nuestro pacífico pueblo?- Preguntó con mucha confusión Julius.

-Descuida Julius, yo te lo explicaré- Respondió el patriarca pero de inmediato dio una sonrisa confiada –O más bien te lo he de mostrar- Agregó este unicornio anciano y uso su magia para disparar un rayo de luz dorada y blanca al suelo creando una especie de portal de visión al pasado.

El consejero reaccionó un poco de tal manera que cayó de espaldas y luego de costado alejándose de ese portal ya que parecía ir consumiendo el suelo de la habitación junto con todo a su paso, esto le provocó un poco de diversión y entretenimiento al patriarca, al escuchar la risa del patriarca Julius se reincorporó y haciendo un mayor esfuerzo por disimular su susto fingió que nada había pasado pasado.

-¿Qué es esto gran patriarca?- Preguntó el consejero Julius, todavía con nervios y tragando saliva por el susto anterior que tuvo.

-Esto que puedes apreciar, no es otro lugar más que nuestra villa hace muchos años Julius- Respondió el patriarca y le comenzó a explicar lo que ocurría en esas imágenes –Verás Julius nadie más aparte de mí sabe esto, mayormente porque yo soy el último de la generación que vio esta villa en toda su antigua gloria, pero creo que como mi consejero de confianza debes saberlo, hace mucho tiempo esta villa no solo era para unicornios como lo es ahora, oh no, todas las razas de la tierra de Equestria formaban parte de nuestra comunidad, éramos la gran villa, así nos llamaban, al menos aquellos que nos conocían o que sabían de nuestra existencia en ese tiempo, los cuales son muy pocos, creo que ya no hay nadie hoy en día que nos conozca fuera de este lugar, que buenos tiempos fueron aquellos, lástima que todo haya terminado de esa manera tan poco alentadora…-Explicó el patriarca dejando a su consejero ahora más intrigado de lo que ya estaba, se seguía recuperando del susto aún y le costaba un poco entender las cosas con claridad.

-¿Desgracia? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió señor?- Preguntó el consejero Julius intrigado y algo preocupado al escuchar la palabra desgracia.

-Escucha bien Julius, porque esta es la historia oculta de nuestro pueblo- Dijo el patriarca con seriedad, dio un suspiro y comenzó a relatar la historia de la villa –Sucedió todo un día en el que un pegaso y un terrestre llegaron a la villa desde fuera del pueblo y pidieron ser instruidos en nuestra aldea, habían escuchado acerca de nuestras enseñanzas y dijeron estar deseosos de aprender, yo era un potrillo en ese tiempo muy chico la verdad, pero recuerdo cada momento de lo ocurrido, el entonces patriarca de nuestro pueblo accedió a que fuesen instruidos, jamás nos imaginamos sus verdaderas intenciones, ellos no buscaban la instrucción del pueblo en cambio venían a buscar cómo obtener un antiguo poder pero al no tener los medios necesarios, y hablo de magia, recurrieron a la magia negra y la hechicería, robaron de la biblioteca del pueblo un libro muy bien guardado, el tomo negro el libro de los hechizos prohibidos- Explicó el patriarca como relatando una historia.

-¿Qué pasó después mi señor?- Preguntó Julius más preocupado al escuchar eso.

-Ellos buscaban el gran poder antiguo, el secreto de la magia más poderosa que tenemos aquí, pero, cuando quieres algo con tal fuerza pero con malas intenciones todo se vuelve en tu contra, en lugar de encontrar el poder que buscaban encontraron magia oscura y antigua y ambos fueron corrompidos en sus mentes y al servicio de la maldad, pero eso no fue lo único que ocurrió, movidos por el nuevo mal dentro de ellos liberaron a un poderoso demonio conocido como "Kingudāku" o Rey Oscuro- Esto último lo dijo con algo de exaltación en su tono de voz y se puso un poco mal.

-"Kingudāku" ¿Se refiere a ese demonio del cual nos han enseñado que estuvo por destruir el mundo hace varios milenios mi señor?- Preguntó Julius sorprendido y algo asustado por la historia que escuchaba.

-Ese demonio se apodero de los dos jóvenes ponys y trato de destruir la villa junto con todos sus habitantes, sin embargo el patriarca de nuestro pueblo le hizo frente junto con la gran mayoría de todos los maestros de nuestras antiguas magias, tristemente ni todos juntos fueron capaces de vencerlo y asesinó a muchos de ellos en ese horrible día, sin embargo usando el resto de la energía vital que quedaba en ellos y toda su magia lo logro encerrarlo en un artefacto que perteneció al héroe original, aquel que venció la primera vez al demonio hace milenios, conocido como otra de las leyendas de nuestro pueblo, el héroe conocido como "Tsuki no senshi" o guerrero de la luna, la caja de los sellos, en ese artefacto el demonio fue contenido y para evitar más problemas la caja fue ocultada en alguna parte que nadie conoce, haya más allá de las montañas del sur, en el bosque del olvido, se dice que solo aquellos con la conexión con el demonio puede encontrar esa caja y liberar a su amo- Terminó de explicarle el patriarca a su consejero que estaba impresionado y asustado a la vez por la historia que escuchaba, ni él sabía toda esa información que el patriarca le estaba revelando en ese momento.

-Eso lo entiendo mi señor, pero, qué tiene que ver eso con la foránea, no lo entiendo- Preguntó Julius confundido.

-Desde aquel día el nuevo patriarca del pueblo expulsó a todo aquel que no fuera unicornio de este lugar, lo hizo por miedo a que algo así ocurriera de nuevo, además de que ya no permitió la entrada de más individuos a la villa, solo unicornios que hayan nacido aquí dentro de la villa pueden permanecer en este lugar, el nuevo patriarca también hizo lo posible porque este lugar no fuese conocido por nadie más, un hechizo de borrado de memoria fue lo que utilizó y esos ponys nunca recordaron que alguna vez estuvieron aquí, así ha sido ya por más de 100 años Julius hasta ahora todo había permanecido así- Le respondió el patriarca al consejero que comenzó a reflexionar.

-Sabía que no se permitían extranjeros en el pueblo pero no la razón de esto, es más grave de lo que pude haber imaginado- Pensó Julius después de escuchar el relato del patriarca –Entonces, si lo que me cuenta es verdad mi señor, quiere decir que debemos deshacernos de esa extranjera que llegó a nuestro pueblo con más rapidez que antes, también borrar su memoria y la de cualquiera que la haya visto en el pueblo antes de que algo grave pueda ocurrir mi señor, apenas pueda viajar ordenaré que sea sacada de este lugar- Dijo Julius pero en el momento es frenado por el patriarca.

-Alto Julius, Ya te lo he dicho antes, a ti y a Silver Spell, yo seré quien juzgue si esa unicornio es amenaza o no para nuestro pueblo- Le contestó el patriarca a Julius -Y cómo te lo mencioné antes puede que el tiempo haya llegado a nuestro lugar una vez más- Agregó el patriarca mientras tosía un poco más, esta vez pudo sentir un poco de sangre por el sabor a oxido en su boca pero de esto no le comentó nada a su consejero.

-¿Qué tiempo mi señor? Es lo que no puedo comprender- Preguntó de nuevo el consejero ya impaciente por una respuesta.

-El tiempo de abrir la villa de nueva cuenta Julius, de dejar de escondernos y volver a ser parte de este mundo- Respondió el patriarca lo cual dejó sorprendido a Julius, casi en Shock por la noticia –Eso es todo por ahora- Agregó el patriarca dando una leve sonrisa y sentir la preocupación de Julius, no podía ver pero el que su consejero no dijera nada le daba la respuesta.

-Como usted diga gran patriarca- Respondió el consejero algo inconforme pero aun pensando en lo que había dicho el patriarca.

-Muy bien, siento como la noche está por caer, será mejor que descanse un poco y tú también deberías hacerlo Julius, el descanso es algo bueno para todos- Comentó el patriarca mientras daba un largo bostezo y se sentaba en su trono que esta adecuado para que pudiera descansar en el sin muchos problemas.

-Así lo haré gran patriarca- Contestó Julius y después de dar una reverencia salió de la habitación del patriarca –No sabía mucho de la historia de nuestro pueblo, pero ahora veo que hay mucho riesgo si mantenemos a esa extranjera aquí, debo encontrar la manera de sacarla del pueblo cuanto antes, oh podemos correr un gran peligro de nueva cuenta- Pensó Julius muy preocupado después de haber escuchado esa historia, ahora veía a Trixie como algo mortal para el pueblo.

Mientras tanto en el hospital de la villa Silver Spell regresó, de nuevo algo empapado por la lluvia y al entrar vio a su hermana platicando con la unicornio que atiende el lugar en la recepción.

-Rain Star- Dijo el unicornio llamando a su hermana.

-¿Eh?, Silver ya volviste- Contestó la unicornio de pelaje blanco y regresó con su hermano para saber sobre la situación -¿Cómo te fue? ¿Pudiste hablar con el patriarca?- Preguntó Rain Star a su hermano mayor.

-Sí, si pude Rain Star- Le respondió el unicornio plateado frotando su casco con en la crin de su hermana quien se lo quitó al sentir su pelo algo revuelto y dio una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué te dijo?- Preguntó algo expectante la unicornio blanca.

-Bueno, el patriarca dijo que se puede quedar hasta que se recupere, pero quiere que nosotros nos hagamos cargo de ella- Le contestó Silver Spell a su hermana.

-Que bien, sabía que el patriarca aceptaría jiji- Dijo la potrilla feliz y dando leves risitas tiernas que hicieron sonreír a su hermano.

-Sí pero…- Comentó Silver y su hermanita volvió a escucharlo al notar el cambio en el tono de voz de Silver Spell.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Rain Star.

-Bueno ella no pertenece al pueblo- Respondió Silver Spell tratando de sonar lo más optimista posible –Y ya sabes lo que las leyes del pueblo dicen acerca de aquellos que no son de aquí hermana- Terminó Silver Spell y la unicornio se puso un poco triste al escucharlo.

-Es cierto lo olvidaba- Respondió ella con algo de tristeza pues sentía lástima por el estado actual de Trixie.

-Pero el patriarca me dijo que quiere verla cuando se recupere y si él la acepta es muy seguro que se pueda quedar en el pueblo- Comentó Silver Spell casi de inmediato al notar que su hermana se volvía a poner triste, escuchar eso volvió a alegrar a la unicornio de pelaje blanco.

-Que bien, será la primera habitante de fuera en nuestro pueblo que se quede a vivir aquí- Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Tampoco te emociones Rain Star- Respondió el unicornio calmando los ánimos de su hermana –Recuerda que el consejero Julius es algo, bueno, digamos un poco conservador y a él no le agradó mucho lo que hice- Mencionó Silver Spell recordando con algo de enojo su discusión con el consejero.

-Ese consejero actúa como un total y completo tonto- Comentó Rain Star y ambos comenzaron a reír un poco.

-Sí, a veces- Respondió Silver Spell mientras seguían riendo.

En ese momento el doctor volvió a salir de la habitación de Trixie y ve a Silver Spell que ya ha regresado al hospital.

-Oh ahí estas Silver, te esperaba- Comentó el doctor al verlo y fue hacia el unicornio plateado.

-¿Qué sucede Doctor?- Preguntó Silver Spell al ver al médico.

-Te estaba buscando, es sobre la unicornio que hallaste- Mencionó el doctor mientras revisaba algunas cosas en unos papeles.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- Preguntó Silver algo preocupado –No me diga que pasó algo malo- Agregó el con mucha preocupación el unicornio.

-Tranquilo Silver- Respondió el doctor al ver la exaltación de Silver Spell –Ella está bien, solo te quería decir que ya parece estar respondiendo a las medicinas que le dimos y puede que despierte por la mañana o quizá mañana en la noche dependiendo del descanso que necesite su cuerpo- Explicó el doctor cosa que calmó a Silver Spell quien dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Qué alegría, ella se va a recuperar yey- Dijo la pequeña Rain Star con una sonrisa.

-Ya lo creo hermanita- Se dirigió Silver a su hermana con una sonrisa y acarició su crin.

-Bien, creo que ustedes dos deberían ir a descansar un poco, se les ve algo cansados, sobre todo tu Silver, cargaste con el peso de ella y de la carreta a la vez- Les comentó el doctor a ambos –Vayan a sus hogares si ocurre algo durante la noche yo mismo les avisaré lo más rápido que pueda, que tengan buen descanso- Les dijo el doctor una vez más y ambos unicornios se dirigieron a la salida del hospital.

-Claro doctor muchas gracias y descuide estaré bien- Agradeció Silver la ayuda del doctor antes de retirarse –Vámonos Rain Star, Estoy seguro de que ya tienes hambre pequeña comelona- Se dirigió a su hermana el unicornio plateado y en eso se pudo escuchar el estómago de la pequeña Rain Star rugir un poco.

-Jeje, creo que sí- Comentó Rain Star con una sonrisa y un poco de pena, hasta se puso roja de vergüenza ya que el gruñido de su estómago se escuchó por toda la sala del hospital.

-Vamos Hermanita, te haré algo delicioso para cenar- Comentó Silver Spell saliendo del hospital y eso alegró mucho a la unicornio de pelaje blanco.

-Yay, quiero zahorias con puré de papas y un jugo de manzana por favor- Dijo alegremente la unicornio blanco mientras daba algunos saltos alegremente enfrente de su hermano.

-Sí está bien de acuerdo Rain Star, solo cálmate un poco hermanita- Le contestó Silver Spell a su hermana menor mientras detenía sus saltos con un poco de magia y la ponía en el suelo –Te haré lo que quieras de cenar pero debes irte a la cama temprano, recuerda que tienes escuela mañana y yo mis labores diarias- Agregó el unicornio.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé Silver- Contestó la potrilla dando una vuelta con sus ojos.

-Bien, entonces vamos a hacerte esa rica cena que tanto quieres Rain Star- Comentó Silver Spell mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar a su hogar que se ubicaba cerca de la entrada del pueblo, la noche cae y ambos unicornios llegaron a su hogar algo cansados, el unicornio entró al cuarto de baño y lavó sus cascos, luego salió para dirigirse a su hermana que estaba terminado sus deberes.

-Bien, tú vete a dar un baño Rain Star y Yo mientras me encargo de pelear unas papas y lavar las zanahorias para hacerte tu cena- Dijo Silver Spell y su hermana asintió con la cabeza mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-Sí Hermano ya voy- Respondió Rain Star y entró al cuarto de baño.

Mientras Rain Star se lava Silver Spell comenzó a preparar la cena para ambos, usó un hechizo de fuego como si fuera lo más simple del mundo para encender la estufa, algo rústica, que tienen en su hogar y puso un poco de agua a hervir mientras con su magia sacaba una papas de un costal y empezó a pelarlas usando un cuchillo y su magia, al terminar de pelar las papas el unicornio tomó unas cuantas zanahorias de la alacena y las puso en el agua que comienza a hervir junto con las papas para sentarse un momento en una silla frente a la mesa a esperar que estén listos y en su punto.

Mientras esperaba Silver Spell tomó algunas de las manzanas que recogió ese día las lavó muy bien y comenzó a descarapelarlas para luego tomar un exprimidor rústico y poder hacer jugo de manzana para su hermana menor, el unicornio terminó algo cansado pero logró preparar la comida para su hermana menor, un rico puré de papas con zanahoria y jugo de manzana, tal y como Rain Star se lo pidió, el unicornio se sentó de nueva cuenta en la mesa para descansar un poco en lo que su hermana termina de darse un baño. Silver Spell volteó hacia un aparador donde se encontraba una fotografía la cual tomó con su magia y la acercó a él para observarla más de cerca. La fotografía lo muestra a él de pequeño al lado de sus padres, su padre era un unicornio gris plateado como él pero con la melena amarilla y ojos azules, su madre era de pelaje blanco como su hermana y cabello oscuro con mechones cafés y ojos dorados iguales a los de él, su madre también se encuentra cargando a su hermanita en la foto, en esa foto Silver tenía 9 años y su hermana era prácticamente recién nacida, al ver la foto le trae un Flashback a su mente.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Es el hospital de la villa se encuentra un pequeño unicornio plateado que no es otro que Silver Spell junto a su padre, ambos esperando noticias del doctor.

-¿Mamá va a estar bien?- Preguntó el pequeño Silver a su padre.

-Si hijo, Mamá va a estar bien, todos lo vamos a estar- Le respondió su padre poniendo su casco en la cabeza del pequeño y dándole un abrazo.

Unos momentos después se escuchó un llanto que provenía de una de las habitaciones en el hospital de la villa, Silver se asustó un poco pues reconoció el grito de su madre pero su padre logró calmarlo y hacerle ver que todo estaría bien, el doctor salió del cuarto unos momentos después para avisarles a ambos que ya podían pasar a ver a la unicornio, primero entró el padre de Silver.

-Hijo, ya llegó, ven para que la conozcas- Le dijo el gran unicornio a su hijo y este se dirigió hasta la habitación.

-Sí, papá- Contestó el unicornio algo nervioso pero a la vez curioso.

Dentro de la habitación, algo pequeña por cierto, Se encuentra la madre de Silver Spell sosteniendo algo enredado en una manta entre sus cascos, ella volteó hacia su esposo y luego hacia su hijo y les da una sonrisa a ambos, se puede notar que está muy cansada, pues no es para menos la yegua acaba de dar a luz a la pequeña unicornio blanca que trae en cascos ahora.

Silver se quedó en la puerta mientras su padre seguía con su madre y observó de lejos a la pequeña que ella tenía cargada, el padre de Silver dio una nueva sonrisa y luego se dirigió a su hijo al ver que se quedaba ahí en la puerta.

-Acércate Hijo, ven y conoce a tu nueva hermana- Le dijo el padre de Silver al unicornio y este se acercó, lento pero seguro, para poder observar a su hermana menor.

-¿Ella es mi hermanita?- Preguntó el unicornio al ver a la pequeña de pelaje blanco.

-Sí hijo, ella es tu hermana- Le respondió su madre con voz dulce pero cansada a la vez.

-Qué bonita es- Comentó el unicornio muy alegre al ver a la pequeña y en ese momento la familia se dio un gran abrazo.

El flashback de Silver Spell cambió a otro recuerdo más adelante, cuando él tenía 11 años y su hermana apenas 2, Silver Spell se encontraba en su hogar cuidando de su hermana, quien se encontraba durmiendo mientras el unicornio comía un poco de heno y tomaba algo de leche, en ese momento fue que alguien tocó a su puerta, era el consejero Julius que venía acompañado junto con otra unicornio de color azul claro, de crin negra y ojos verdes, ambos tenían un semblante de tristeza y dolor en sus rostros.

-Silver Spell- Dijo Julius con un tono inexpresivo.

-¿Consejero Julius? ¿Maestra Mora? ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó el unicornio confundido de ver a ambos ponys frente a su puerta en ese estado.

-Silver, debes ir con el consejero- Dijo la maestra Mora con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-¿Pero y mi hermana?, no la puedo dejar sola- Contestó Silver ya algo preocupado por la reacción de la maestra Mora.

–Yo cuidare de tú hermana pero es preciso que lo acompañes de inmediato Silver, ha ocurrido una tragedia- Comentó la maestra Mora para que el unicornio fuera con Julius, la palabra tragedia alarmó un poco al unicornio plateado.

Silver Spell accedió a esto y acompañó a Julius hasta el hospital, el unicornio estba muy confundido y asustado temía lo peor, allegar le abrieron una de las puertas de las habitaciones, la escena que vio era horrible para él, para cualquiera, Silver vio a su madre tendida en una de las camas muy grave, una gran mancha de sangre manchaba todo su blanco costado y sus ojos parecían ya sin brillo, el doctor ya no hacían nada, solo se limitaba a limpiar la sangre y hacer que la unicornio estuviera cómoda, era lo peor, ella no sobreviviría mucho tiempo más y ya nada se podía hacer.

-¡MAMÁ!- Gritó con horro el unicornio después de reaccionar al Shock inicial de ver a su madre tendida en ese estado en la cama y se acercó como un cohete a ella, la sangre que había manchó un poco los cascos del unicornio plateado quien se horrorizó aún más al ver eso –Mamá… ¿Qué te pasó?... ¿Dónde está Papá?...- Le preguntó entre tartamudeos y con lágrimas el unicornio a su madre moribunda.

-Silver- Respondió la mamá del pequeño con las pocas fuerzas y aun en ese estado logró darle una pequeña sonrisa al pequeño al verlo ahí frente a ella –Silver… mi hijo… por favor… debes… debes cuidar bien a tu hermana por mi… prométeme que la cuidaras Silver… Eres la familia que le queda… Silver Spell… te amo hijo… algún día… nos volveremos a ver…- Dijo la unicornio con sus últimas fuerzas dando una última sonrisa y derramando lágrimas por partir de esa manera, ella dio unos cuantos suspiros más, su respiración se aceleró al tratar de jalar aire para sus pulmones finalmente después de exhalar una vez más la unicornio murió frente a su hijo quien estaba en shock al presenciar eso.

-Mamá… Mamá… despierta mama… ¡MAMÁ!- Gritó el unicornio plateado con mucho dolor y tristeza junto al cuerpo ya sin vida de su madre, el doctor y el consejero trataron de calmarlo pero él seguía llorando y gritando hasta que le explicaron que sus padres fueron atacados por un animal salvaje, su padre murió y su madre resultó tan mal herida que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que también muriera, el cuerpo de su padre no fue hallado ya que según les dijo la madre del unicornio el cuerpo cayó al río junto con la bestia que los atacó, Silver no lo podía creer ahora él y su hermana estaban solos en ese momento sin nadie más que llamaran familia.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK._**

-Espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo mamá- Dijo Silver Spell mientras observaba la foto, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al recordarla y en eso su hermana sale del cuarto de baño.

-¿Ya está lista la cena Silver?- Preguntó la unicornio blanca aún con una toalla vieja en su crin.

-Sí Rain Star, aquí ya está lista- Respondió Silver Spell poniendo la foto a un lado, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos y sirviendo el plato para su hermana y para él dando una sonrisa –Disfrútalo hermanita- Le dijo a su hermana mientras le sirve un poco de jugo de manzana.

Rain Star prácticamente devoró su plato y de inmediato pidió un segundo, Silver consintió a su hermana menor dando una sonrisa y le sirvió más que la primera vez a lo cual Rain Star se puso aún más contenta y termina con su cena y un poco de la que aún tenía su hermano.

-Estuvo muy rico, muchas gracias Silver- Comentó la unicornio blanca mientras frotaba su barriga de todo lo que había comido.

-Me alegra que te gustara Rain Star, bueno pues ya casi es hora de dormir, así que ve y lava tus dientes pequeña y después de eso directo a la cama- Le dijo Silver Spell a su hermana y ella obedeció.

-Sí, buenas noches Silver- Respondió Rain Star mientras entraba a su habitación para dormir.

-Que descanses Rain Star- Contestó su hermano mientras recogía la mesa con magia y a su mente vino por el momento Trixie –Me pregunto quién será ella- Pensó Silver Spell refiriéndose a la unicornio que había encontrado.

 ** _A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE_**

El sol apenas comenzaba a asomarse por las ventanas de las casas pero en una de ellas ya se encontraba despierto el unicornio Silver Spell preparando el desayuno para su hermana menor y para él, el unicornio preparaba unos deliciosos Panqueques que eran de los favoritos de su hermana menor.

-Rain Star, levántate o llegaras tarde a la escuela- Gritó algo fuerte el unicornio para despertar a su hermana quien con unos bostezos abrió sus ojos y bajó de su cama dando grandes bostezos.

-¿Por qué me despiertas aún falta una hora para la escuela?- Dijo algo somnolienta la unicornio blanca mientras se tallaba sus ojos con su casco derecho salía de su habitación dando un bostezo.

-Es mejor que te levantes temprano para que así no llegues tarde, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que te quedaste dormida- Comentó el unicornio plateado y su hermana dio un bostezo más para luego irse a lavar la cara.

Unos minutos después el desayuno estaba listo y ambos unicornios se sentaron a la mesa, Silver es un unicornio que come tranquilamente su desayuno pero Rain Star devora lo que le ponen enfrente y cada ocasión pide más, a pesar de solo tener 10 años, la unicornio de pelaje blanco, come el doble que su hermano, lo extraño es que Rain Star no sube de peso ni un kilo.

-Quiero un poco más pofis- Pidió Rain Star al terminar su segundo plato.

-Ya no hay, y aunque hubiera ya no te daría más, acabaste con 8 panqueques y 3 vasos de leche Rain Star- Comentó Silver Spell mostrando los sartenes vacíos y sucios –Mejor ve a lavar tus dientes que ya falta poco para la escuela- Agregó el unicornio plateado mientras retiraba los platos de la mesa con su magia.

-Sí, sí ya voy- Respondió Rain Star mientras se dirigía al baño para lavar sus dientes.

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta, Silver sabía ya quién tocaba por la hora que era y con su magia abrió la puerta.

-Adelante- Dijo Silver Spell y por la puerta entraron dos unicornios de la edad de Rain Star, sus mejores amigas, Shining Sky, una unicornio de pelaje celeste con crin y cola verde con amarillo y de ojos purpuras que daba una gran sonrisa siempre, su CM era una especie de cruz rosa con un aura blanca alrededor, junto ella Roxy Gray con una cara seria y dura como la roca, ella es una unicornio de pelaje gris oscuro con cabello escarlata y de ojos verdes con una CM de 3 rocas siendo levantadas del suelo y suspendidas en el aire.

-Hola Silver amigo, buenos días- Saludó algo enérgica Shining Sky dando esa gran sonrisa característica de ella.

-Hola- Saluda algo inexpresiva Roxy con su rostro serio.

-Hola niñas, buenos días a ambas- Devolvió el saludo Silver Spell.

-¿Ya está lista Rain Star?- Preguntó Sky alegremente mientras acomodaba sus cosas en su mochila al costado cambiándolas de lugar una y otra vez hasta que le gustó cómo quedaron acomodadas.

-Sí ya casi, solo se está lavando sus dientes, no debe tardar en salir- Contestó Silver Spell y giró su cabeza para hablarle a su hermana menor –Rain Star tus amigas llegaron, date prisa- Hablo fuerte el unicornio plateado para llamar a su hermana y al oír que sus amigas llegaron Rain Star terminó de lavar sus dientes y tomó sus cosas saliendo del cuarto de baño y para ir con ellas lo más rápido posible.

-Hola amigas- Saludó alegre Rain Star.

-Hola Rain Star- Saludó también Sky con una sonrisa.

-Hola- Saludó Roxy inexpresiva y seria como solo ella.

-¿Lista para irnos?- Preguntó la unicornio celeste a su amiga.

-Sí, ya estoy lista amigas- Respondió Rain Star y usando su magia tomó sus cosas para partir –Adiós hermano- Contestó Rain Star y salió de la casa junto con sus amigas.

-Esperen solo un momento niñas- Comentó Silver alcanzando a las unicornios antes de que fueran más lejos.

-¿Qué pasa Silver?- Preguntó Rain Star dándose la vuelta.

-Olvidas tu almuerzo hermanita- Respondió Silver Spell mientras con su magia le entregaba a su hermana un sándwich de flores envuelto en una especie de servilleta y también le dio una manzana a ella y a sus amigas.

-Cierto, gracias hermano- Contestó Rain Star tomando su almuerzo y poniéndolo en su mochila.

-Gracias por la manzana, ¿son de la cosecha verdad? Son bastante nutritivas YEY- Agradeció Shining Sky con mucho entusiasmo.

-Gracias- Comentó Roxy seria mirando la manzana.

-De nada niñas, tengan un buen día y no hagan ninguna travesura, eso va para ti Rain Star- Les dijo Silver mientras las niñas se alejaban platicando entre ellas.

-Oye Rain Star ¿Es cierto que tu hermano encontró a alguien en el camino a la villa?- Preguntó muy curiosa Sky pues escuchó ese rumor no hace mucho.

-Yo también escuche eso ¿Es verdad?- Preguntó también Roxy manteniéndose seria.

-Sí- Respondió Rain Star –Al parecer está herida, es una unicornio y ahora está en el hospital, Silver dijo que la encontró así muy mal, pero el doctor dice que se va a recuperar y va a vivir con nosotros mientras tanto- Explicó la unicornio de forma feliz.

-¿De verdad?, eso está bien, hace mucho que no hay ponys nuevos aquí, bueno nunca he visto un pony nuevo aquí- Contestó Sky con una sonrisa pero luego cambió a una mirada algo confundida y pensativa, no era la más brillante unicornio pero era de muy buen corazón y bien intencionada en lo que hacía –Tu hermano siempre ha sido amable con todo el mundo, por eso varias de las unicornios lo invitan a salir jiji- Agregó ella dando una risita.

-Sí, ese es mi hermano- Dijo Rain Star orgullosa de lo que su amiga comentó.

-También creo que Silver es lindo- Comentó Roxy aún con su rostro serio lo cual confundió a las demás, Roxy no es una unicornio que exprese sus emociones al igual que los demás, su cara siempre mantenía ese semblante.

 ** _HORAS DESPUÉS EN EL HOSPITAL_**

En una de las habitaciones del hospital después de haber pasado por muchas cosas comienza a despertar una unicornio azul celeste que al principio ve algo borroso y empieza a escuchar como ecos a su alrededor, por fin Trixie ha despertado y aunque está confundida y adolorida de su cuerpo, se encuentra un poco mejor, el haber despertado después de sufrir tantas desventuras era ya algo de mucha ganancia para la unicornio.

-¿Qué?- Dijo en voz baja Trixie algo confundida.

-Oh, ya despertó- Se escuchó la voz del doctor que la estaba revisando –Dígame ¿Ya se siente un poco mejor?- Le preguntó el médico a Trixie mientras tomaba sus signos y revisaba las heridas de la unicornio.

-Sí claro- Respondió Trixie intentándose levantar de esa cama pero en eso sintió un pequeño pero fuerte dolor en su costado que la hizo recostarse de nueva cuenta.

-Tómelo con calma- Le sugirió el doctor –Usted tuvo un accidente grave al parecer y su cuerpo aún se apenas se está recuperando de las heridas que sufrió, le tomará un tiempo pero le aseguro que se recuperará, todo indica que ya tiene más mejoría- Le explicó el doctor a la unicornio quien recupera su sentido por completo.

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó ella algo confundida.

-Se encuentra en un hospital y yo soy el doctor de este lugar- Explicó el doctor –Tuvo suerte, la mayoría hubiera muerto por sus heridas señorita…- Dijo el médico preguntando a la vez por el nombre de ella.

-Trixie- Respondió la unicornio por costumbre –Soy la gran y pode…, Usted habla con Trixie- Cortó ella su frase al recordar los eventos pasados.

-De acuerdo, señorita Trixie ¿Cómo fue que termino con esos golpes?- Preguntó el médico mirando una especie de hoja donde tenía anotado ciertas cosas.

-La verdad Trixie no está del todo segura pero recuerda haber caído y luego golpes en unas rocas pero de ahí en adelante lo demás está oscuro, no puedo recordar nada después de eso- Respondió ella dejando al doctor algo confundido por su manera de hablar pero el doctor pudo entender lo esencial para hacer un diagnóstico más preciso.

-Entiendo, bueno no se preocupe sus heridas van a sanar en un tiempo y podrá volver a la normalidad, se lo aseguro haber despertado es el primer paso para ello- Respondió el médico con una sonrisa –Les avisaré que ya despertó- Agregó el médico lo cual despertó la curiosidad de Trixie.

-¿Avisarle a quién?- Preguntó Trixie intrigada.

-Al unicornio que la encontró y la trajo aquí y también a alguien más descuide- Respondió el doctor –También le ofreció hospedaje en su estancia en nuestra villa para que pueda seguir recuperándose- Agregó el doctor y salió de la habitación.

-¿Alguien le ofreció a Trixie hospedaje?- Se preguntaba ella en su mente, pues le sorprende que alguien le hubiera ayudado y que no la rechazaran por su nombre como sucedió con anterioridad.

Unos momentos después al hospital llegaron Silver Spell y Rain Star algo emocionados y muy felices de que Trixie haya salido bien y de que hubiera despertado.

-Oh qué bueno que llegaron vengan ella está aquí- Dijo el doctor al verlos llegar a ambos y los acompañó a la estancia del lugar donde Trixie se encuentra con una venda en la cabeza y una de sus patas amarrada dado que la tiene fracturada además de gasas en su costado y unos moretones por todo su cuerpo.

-Señorita Trixie, ellos son de quienes les hable- Comentó el doctor señalando a los hermanos.

-Es bueno ver que ya se encuentra mejor señorita Trixie- Comentó Silver Spell con gusto –Mi nombre es Silver Spell y ella es mi hermana menor Rain Star- Se presentó el unicornio plateado y también a su hermana menor.

-Hola señorita, gusto de conocerla- Saludó la unicornio blanca a Trixie.

-Hola a ambos- Respondió Trixie logrando dar una ligera sonrisa –Ustedes son los que le han ofrecido alojamiento a Trixie ¿supongo?- Preguntó la unicornio celeste mirando hacia ambos unicornios frente a ella.

-Sí, así es señorita- Contestó Silver Spell con respeto y un poco de confusión al escuchar la forma de hablar de Trixie.

-Fue el joven Silver Spell quien la trajo aquí debo agregar- Comentó el doctor dándole todo el crédito al unicornio color plateado.

-Sí, mi hermano dice que la encontró en el camino a la villa y la trajo al hospital para que no le pasara nada malo señorita- Agregó ahora la unicornio blanca con una sonrisa tierna y de orgullo.

-¿Fuiste tú?- Preguntó Trixie sorprendida.

-Bueno, sí así es, yo fui- Respondió Silver Spell humilde –Pero no es la gran cosa, es algo que cualquiera hubiera hecho ¿No?- Agregó con modestia el unicornio plateado.

-Oh, bueno muchas gracias por salvar a Trixie, estoy en deuda- Respondió ella algo insegura pues no estaba acostumbrada a recibir o dar las gracias de manera seguida.

-Habla muy raro- Comentó Rain Star algo inocente con una pequeña risa.

-Rain Star, eso no se dice discúlpate con la señorita- Regañó Silver Spell a su hermana menor.

-Upss, perdón señorita Trixie, no era mi intención- Se disculpó la unicornio algo apenada llevando su casco detrás de su cabeza.

-Trixie acepta tus disculpas pequeña- Respondió Trixie al escuchar a la pequeña.

-Bueno antes de que se vayan debo darles algo, un momento por favor- Comentó el doctor y sacó algunos frascos –Estos son los ungüentos que debe aplicarse en la mañana y en la noche para sanar esas heridas superficiales, esta planta es buena para el dolor, tres hojas en una taza de té pequeña, dos en la mañana y dos en la noche y estas son algunas gasas tiene una herida un poco grande en su costado así que por favor cámbielas cada 5 días hasta que cicatrice o se infectará- Explicó el doctor y fue Silver quien tomó las cosas con su magia y las metió en una mochila pequeña que cargaba en su costado.

-Muchas gracias doctor, nos vemos- Se despidió Silver del médico –Por aquí señorita Trixie- Ahora se dirigió Silver Spell a Trixie y los tres salen del hospital, tanto Silver como Rain Star ayudaron a Trixie a subir a la carreta que Silver trajo para poder llevarla hasta donde viven ellos, así ella no tendría que esforzarse tanto.

Durante el camino Trixie observó las casas del pueblo, nunca había visto hogares de esa forma antes pero por el momento solo se limitó a mirar, momentos después ya dentro de la casa de Silver Spell, a Rain Star le dio curiosidad y comenzó a hacerle varias preguntas a Trixie sin mala intención.

-Señorita Trixie- Dijo Rain Star dirigiéndose a la unicornio celeste -¿Usted qué magia sabe hacer?- Le preguntó la unicornio blanca interesada por la magia de ella.

-Pues magia de unicornio- Respondió Trixie a Rain Star algo confundida por la pregunta de la unicornio blanca.

-Jeje, sí pero qué clase de magia, ¿Elemental?, ¿De ilusiones?, ¿Curativa? O quizá la de combat…- Siguió preguntando la potrilla de manera animada lo cual dejó un poco nerviosa a Trixie ya que no había usado su magia de manera seria en un tiempo y no sabía que responder, sobre todo porque tampoco tenía idea de las clases de magia de las que Rain Star estaba hablando, sin embargo Silver vio esto y salvó a Trixie de la pequeña unicornio blanca.

-Rain Star, por favor no molestes a la señorita Trixie- Comentó Silver Spell al voltear la mirada hacia su hermana en la mesa prácticamente frente al rostro de Trixie –De seguro está cansada por lo que pasó, además recuerda que tiene que reposar sus heridas- Agregó el unicornio mientras le servía un té a Trixie en una taza, así como le dijo el doctor.

-Upss cierto, perdón otra vez señorita jiji- Respondió la unicornio apenada y se dispuso ahora a cenar lo que tenía en frente, un poco de heno y un vaso de jugo de manzana.

-Descuida pequeña, Trixie no está molesta- Respondió Trixie tomando el té pero era muy amargo para ella y lo tragó con disgusto –Este té está demasiado amargo- Se quejó Trixie haciendo unas muecas de desagrado.

-Ya veo, me disculpo, por favor permítame arreglarlo para usted- Dijo Silver Spell y con su magia levitó un poco de miel y la puso en el té, Trixie se quedó algo sorprendida por ese gesto y volvió a probar el té, esta vez le gustó el sabor de su bebida.

-Vaya, está delicioso- Respondió Trixie acabándose su té casi de golpe –Hacía tiempo que Trixie no probaba la miel, ya casi había olvidaba su sabor- Pensó ella mientras bebía la segunda taza de té, se veía cual potrilla disfrutando alguna rica comida por primera vez.

-Se ve que le gusta mucho el té- Pensó Rain Star al ver a Trixie tomar su té casi de golpe y reír como ella.

-¿Gusta algo más señorita Trixie?- Preguntó Silver Spell a la unicornio.

-No, con esto es suficiente muchas gracias, me preguntaba ¿dónde va a descansar Trixie?- Preguntó ella sintiendo algo de cansancio más por las heridas de su cuerpo que por el agotamiento en sí.

-Oh es cierto, debe de estar cansada, por aquí, sígame por favor, Rain Star tú también prepárate para ir a dormir- Respondió Silver Spell hablando también a su hermana, el unicornio plateado llevó a Trixie hasta su habitación, la habitación de Silver Spell –Usted puede dormir aquí señorita Trixie, está es mi habitación pero usted necesita más de cama por el momento- Agregó el unicornio plateado lo cual provocó que Trixie se sienta algo conmovida por este gesto e incluso se sonrojara un poco por la amabilidad que le estaban ofreciendo.

-Muchas Gra… Gracias- Respondió Trixie y entró a la habitación para que no la vieran derramar algunas lágrimas por lo conmovida que estaba –Creo que ellos no han escuchado nada de lo que Trixie ha hecho- Pensó ella mientras comenzaba a ponerse un poco del ungüento para sus heridas, dolió un poco pero era necesario.

-Si necesita algo más no dude en pedirlo, estaré al pendiente- Se escuchó la voz de Silver Spell desde afuera de la puerta de la habitación –Estaré aquí mismo por si se le ofrece algo más señorita Trixie- Agregó de nuevo el unicornio.

-Trixie lo tendrá en cuenta, gracias de nuevo- Respondió ella y se acercó un poco a la puerta la cual abrió ligeramente para observar y se sorprendió al ver al unicornio plateado acomodar solo una manta en el suelo para descansar.

Trixie miraba como a ese unicornio no le importaba dormir en el suelo y fue más su sorpresa cuando en ese momento la hermana menor de Silver Spell salió de su habitación cargando un par de almohadas y un par de mantas con su magia, Trixie observó como la unicornio blanca se acomodaba junto a su hermano, Silver le pidió que volviera a su habitación pero Rain Star se negó por completo y terminó de acomodarse a un lado de él a lo cual Silver solo dio una sonrisa, acarició la crin de su hermana y también se acomodó para dormir.

-Linda familia- Pensaba Trixie al verlos y cerró la puerta de la habitación regresando a su cama.

Trixie dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Silver Spell con su hermana menor, después de no haber sonreído en algún tiempo hacerlo de nuevo se sintió bien para ella, tampoco podía creer que hubiera alguien que estuviera siendo tan generosa con ella, después de tantos rechazos y violencia que sufrió, esto es algo que hacía sentir bien a Trixie, la hacía sentir tranquila, dio una sonrisa más y con cuidado se recostó para descansar esa noche, un descanso como hace mucho no tenía.

 ** _Continuara en el próximo capítulo... 3 "Un esperado nuevo comienzo"_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **"** **Un esperado nuevo comienzo"**

Después de todas sus desventuras y terribles momentos, la "gran y poderosa" Trixie ha encontrado un lugar donde por el momento está en paz, un horrible accidente casi le cuesta la vida pero logró salvarse de milagro antes de tener una caída fatal, ahora se encuentra en un poblado dónde solo habitan unicornios, al ser una foránea, el consejero Julius no tiene confianza en ella, aún sin conocerla ya la ha juzgado, sin embargo el patriarca del pueblo le ha dado una oportunidad, por el momento la unicornio celeste se encuentra reposando sus heridas en el hogar de Silver Spell un unicornio color plateado que fue quién salvó la vida de Trixie, el hogar también es de la pequeña hermana menor del unicornio plateado, una linda unicornio de nombre Rain Star, ambos por el momento ayudan a Trixie a que se recupere lo más pronto posible, una vez lista su recuperación o al menos hasta que esté en condiciones de moverse en su totalidad por sí misma el patriarca requerirá de su presencia para determinar lo que hará con ella, si dejarla vivir en el pueblo o expulsarla por representar un peligro para ellos, así como mucho foráneos o extranjeros como les llaman lo han sido para esa pequeña villa.

 ** _A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE_**

Con unos rayos del sol atravesando las cortinas algo agujeradas de la habitación donde Trixie se encontraba fue que comenzó el nuevo día para la unicornio celeste, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que dormía en una cama, quizá no era la mejor cama o la más cómoda pero era mejor que el frío y duro suelo al que ya estaba acostumbrada, esa pequeña y humilde cama fue el descanso más glorioso que ella había tenido en un largo tiempo.

El canto de unas aves se hizo escuchar y fueron estas tonadas las que despertaron de su sueño a Trixie, talló sus ojos utilizando sus cascos, un poco de dolor se hizo presente al levantarlos pero era tolerable, abrió por completo su vista y vio la habitación en la que se encontraba, utilizando su magia movió la cortina para ver mejor el lugar en el que estaba, no era nada que no hubiera visto antes, una cama, un mueble, ventana un par de papeles tirados en el suelo, techo de madera, tierra y roca al igual que las paredes, algo rústico pero acogedor lo que ella tanto extrañaba.

-Señorita Trixie ¿Ya se encuentra despierta?- Se escuchó la voz de Silver Spell desde afuera de la puerta después de tocar un poco pero no fuerte para no molestar a Trixie tanto.

-Sí, Trixie ya ha despertado- Respondió ella girando su vista a la puerta mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad puesto que aún tenía el cuerpo muy adolorido.

-¿Me permite pasar?- Preguntó el unicornio plateado desde fuera.

-Claro, adelante- Respondió ella y la puerta se abrió con magia.

Por ella entró el unicornio plateado con una bandeja gris, algo vieja pero cumplía con su propósito, en ella llevaba una tetera y una taza.

-Buen día señorita Trixie- Saludó el unicornio con amabilidad dándole a Trixie los buenos días en esta nueva mañana.

-Buen día a ti- Respondió ella al dar un bostezo.

-¿Cómo se siente el día de hoy señorita?- Le preguntó Silver Spell a Trixie por su estado.

-Creo que un poco mejor, Trixie todavía siente dolor en sus cascos y cabeza pero creo que la noche de descanso ayudó un poco, gracias por preguntar- Respondió ella algo nerviosa, hace tiempo que nadie le hablaba de una forma tan calmada y amable, las últimas palabras que había escuchado por parte de un pony era que se largara y en forma de gritos de odio y rechazo.

-Es bueno saber eso- Contestó el unicornio plateado dejando la bandeja en uno de los muebles y sirviendo una taza de té para la unicornio la cual aderezó con algo de miel para darle mejor sabor –Aquí tiene, su taza de té como el doctor le indicó, no se preocupe por el sabor, ya le he echado un poco de miel para que sea más sencillo de tomar- Agregó Silver Spell revolviendo el té con una cuchara y su magia.

-Gracias, Trixie en verdad agradece todo lo que estás haciendo por ella- Respondió Trixie un poco apenada por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo, jamás se imaginó que después de todo lo que le había ocurrido sería tratada de esa manera.

-El desayuno estará listo en un par de minutos, puedo traérselo aquí si usted lo desea señorita- Comentó el unicornio plateado con una sonrisa y recogiendo la taza de té una vez que Trixie la terminó.

-No es necesario, creo que soy capaz de caminar por mi cuenta hasta el comedor, además ya has hecho mucho por mí- Respondió ella mientras caminaba a paso lento pero seguro, Silver Spell la acompañó en el corto trayecto para cuidar de ella y evitar que algo malo le pasara por su estado actual, llegaron por fin al comedor y mientras Trixie esperaba ahí en la mesa, Silver Spell preparaba todo para el desayuno.

-¿Dónde está tu pequeña hermana?- Preguntó Trixie al notar la ausencia de la pequeña Rain Star en el hogar.

-Mi hermana ha ido a la escuela, la educación es una parte muy importante para todos aquí en el pueblo- Contestó Silver Spell mientras calentaba un poco de masa para panqueques en el comal.

-Oh ya veo, entonces si hay una escuela en este lugar, por cierto ¿Dónde estamos con exactitud? No recuerdo haber leído nunca sobre este lugar antes- Comentó Trixie mostrándose intrigada.

-En un lugar seguro, le seré sincera, he vivido toda mi vida en este lugar y lo único que sé sobre la localización de la villa es que estamos más allá de las montañas nevadas, nunca he salido de este lugar, esa es la verdad- Respondió el unicornio plateado lo cual dejó a Trixie sorprendida.

-Momento ¿Entonces eso significa que nunca has salido de este lugar?- Le volvió a Preguntar Trixie a Silver Spell.

-Eso es correcto señorita- Respondió el unicornio plateado sacando los panqueques ya listos –Bien, aquí tiene, espero que los disfrute, a mi hermana le encantan así que perdone si no son muchos, ella casi acabó con la mezcla más temprano y bueno se hace lo que se puede- Dijo el unicornio poniendo un plato con 4 panqueques para Trixie.

-Pero no lo entiendo- Replicó Trixie -¿Cómo es posible que nunca hayas salido de este lugar antes?- Le volvió a cuestionar la unicornio de pelaje celeste.

-Esta es una villa pequeña señorita, vivimos en paz pero como todo lugar tenemos nuestras reglas, y la primera de ellas dice que por ningún motivo debemos dejar este pueblo, afuera dicen que es un mundo más frío y cruel del que podemos imaginar, ponys que te hacen sentir de una manera muy mala, que se burlan de ti o que te rechazan sin motivo aparente, quienes solo buscan juzgarte por cómo luces o por cualquier cosa en lugar de por quién eres, nos dicen que fuera de este lugar, la cosas son tan diferentes que dan miedo- Explicó Silver Spell mientras tomaba un poco de té, su semblante se veía algo decaído, Trixie estuvo por decir algo pero sus palabras cambiaron al recordar cómo había sido tratada ella hace tiempo, la cruel manera y la poca paciencia que demostraron con ella la hicieron creer en las palabras de este unicornio.

-Bueno, creo que les enseñan bien- Respondió ella dando un suspiro.

-¿El mundo de verdad es tan malo señorita Trixie?- Le preguntó Silver Spell mirando hacia ella.

-No- Respondió Trixie y pauso por un momento, tomó un trago al té al lado de los panqueques y volvió a hablar –Es mucho peor- Agregó ella manteniendo su mirada en la mesa recordando todos esos difíciles momentos que tuvo que pasar y la forma en que fue tratada, las persecuciones, las rocas y su vagón quemado por eso ponys –Es bueno que tengan ustedes este refugio, este lugar en el que puedan estar a salvo, afuera el mundo es frío y cruel, soy el claro ejemplo de ello, si ves así, es porque el mundo me ha dado lo que sabe dar- Explicó ella y derramó unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Oh, perdone lo lamento tanto, no quería provocar esto- Comentó el unicornio plateado preocupado al ver a Trixie comenzar a derramar algo de llanto.

-No descuida, esto no es tu culpa- Contestó ella limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro pero aún con algunos pequeños sollozos.

-Descuide señorita, estoy seguro de que las cosas mejoraran para usted y si el patriarca la acepta entonces no tendría que volver a ese oscuro mundo del que ha venido- Comentó Silver Spell tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa, algo forzada de hecho.

-¿Patriarca?- Dijo Trixie confundida.

-Oh cierto creo que no se lo he explicado, verá, él es el líder de nuestro pueblo, quien nos dirige y cuida de todos nosotros, cada generación tiene a un patriarca, ellos son muy poderosos en magia también y es quien resuelve los problemas dentro de la villa, de hecho quiere hablar con usted cuando mejore y determinar si puede o no quedarse ya que la segunda ley de nuestro pueblo prohíbe la entrada o siquiera el contacto con los extranjeros o foráneos, aquellos que no sean de nuestro pueblo deben irse de inmediato además de que la villa también solo cuenta con unicornios como habitantes, ni pegasos ni terrestres están permitidos- Explicó Silver Spell, Trixie no sabía sobre qué estar más sorprendida, sería sobre el patriarca que la juzgaría o sobre que la villa fuera para unicornio únicamente.

-Entonces… ¿Voy a ser echada de aquí?- Cuestionó Trixie con algo de preocupación y miedo, no quería volver a vagar por la tierra de Equestria.

-No, no se alarme. El patriarca es alguien comprensivo y amable, accedió a darle esta oportunidad, descuide solo tenga confianza y verá que todo saldrá bien, se lo prometo- Comentó el unicornio plateado con una sonrisa.

Por accidente los cascos de ambos se tocaron en la mesa, rápido se separaron aunque se apenaron un poco sobre esto.

-Debo… debo lavar estos viejos platos…- Comentó el unicornio plateado algo apenado mientras tomaba los trastes sucios con su magia y comenzaba a lavarlos en el fregadero.

-Sí claro, adelante- Respondió ella un poco apenada –Trixie irá a descansar un momento- Agregó ella, Silver solo asintió con su cabeza y con la pura mirada siguió el andar de Trixie, solo en caso de que tuviera que intervenir por alguna razón, lo cual no fue necesario, la unicornio celeste llegó bien hasta la habitación.

-Tengo que admitir que, si es algo linda- Pensó el unicornio plateado un poco sonrojado, sacudió su cabeza y siguió lavando los platos para distraer su mente.

Las horas pasaron rápido ese día, Silver Spell siguió con los labores del hogar mientras Trixie descansaba su cuerpo, el unicornio se pasaba cada hora por el cuarto donde estaba Trixie por si ella requería de algo, así llegó la tarde y con ello el regreso de la pequeña Rain Star al hogar, justo a tiempo para la hora de la comida.

-Silver Spell, Ya llegué- Dijo la pequeña unicornio entrando por la puerta –Adiós amigas, nos vemos mañana- Se despidió Rain Star de sus dos compañeras de aventura y luego entro a la casa.

-Hermano- Dijo la pequeña dándole un cálido abrazo a su hermano mayor.

-Hola pequeña ¿Qué tal estuvo la escuela hoy?- Le preguntó Silver Spell a su pequeña hermana con una sonrisa.

-Súper fantástico Silver mira lo que aprendí a hacer- Mencionó la pequeña unicornio mientras se alejaba un poco y empezaba a realizar un hechizo con su cuerno, de un momento a otro la pequeña había formado la ilusión de una mariposa, parecía real pero era muy transparente para ser –Mira Silver mira- Comentó ella con alegría al ver a esa mariposa volar por la cocina y luego desparecer.

-Vaya, has mejorado mucho hermanita, estoy orgulloso de ti- Le comentó Silver Spell mientras desarreglaba su crin –Rain hazme un favor y dile a la señorita Trixie que la comida estará lista pronto, pregunta si quiere bajar a comer o prefiere que se la lleve a la habitación para que no tenga que moverse ¿De acuerdo?- Le pidió de favor Silver Spell a su hermana menor ante lo cual ella asintió con la cabeza y dio una sonrisa para ir hacia la habitación donde estaba la unicornio celeste.

-Vamos Trixie, puedes hacer esto- Se decía a sí misma la unicornio mientras se concentraba y trataba de usar un hechizo para levitar muchas cosas a la vez, el no usar su magia en un buen tiempo le había costado control de la misma y eran muy simples las cosas que ella podía hacer con su magia ahora –Solo, un poco más- Decía ella mientras empezaba a levitar varias cosas dentro de la habitación, se puso feliz al ver que lo lograba pero no duro mucho ya que las cosa que levitaba cayeron al suelo, ella dio un suspiro de decepción por si misma al ver esas cosas tiradas.

-Señorita Trixie- Dijo la pequeña unicornio al entrar a la habitación.

-Oh, eres tú pequeña, ¿Se te ofrece algo?- Preguntó Trixie tratando de ocultar su fracaso.

-Solo venía decirle que la comida estará lista en un momento, ¿le gustaría que le trajeran sus alimentos aquí o quiere ir al comedor para acompañarnos?- Preguntó la pequeña con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

-Iré en un momento pequeña- Respondió Trixie correspondiendo a la sonrisa de Rain Star.

-Oki doki- Dijo con emoción la pequeña unicornio mientras cerraba la puerta y salía de la habitación mientras tarareaba una alegre canción.

-Esa pequeña, está llena de muchas alegrías- Pensó Trixie al ver la forma en la que la hermana menor de Silver Spell actuaba, Silver podría ser un poco depresivo por todo lo que tenía que hacer pero su hermana llevaba en ella toda la alegría que ambos necesitaban y quizá también tenía la que Trixie necesitaba.

Trixie bajó unos momentos después, el descanso la ayudaba mucho para mejorar sus heridas, de nuevo antes de la comida tomó esas tazas de té para sus dolores y se unió a los hermanos en la rica comida que Silver Spell había preparado para ellos.

Una pequeña plática se dio entre los tres, cosas no tan relevantes acerca del pueblo, Rain Star solo comentaba todo lo que hacía en la escuela y mostraba sus habilidades mágicas con las ilusiones, magia que ella dominaba mejor que las otras, lo cual sorprendió e hizo sentir un poco mal a Trixie ya que vio que la unicornio podía hacer cosas mejores de las que ella hacía.

-Hasta ella tiene mucho más control sobre la magia que yo- Pensaba Trixie decepcionada de sí misma al ver el control de las ilusiones que tenía Rain Star.

-¿Y usted qué clase de magia maneja señorita Trixie?- Preguntó con inocencia la pequeña unicornio.

-¿Disculpa?- Respondió la unicornio celeste algo confundida por la pregunta.

-Sí, ¿Qué clase de magia maneja usted? Yo como puede ver manejo la magia de las ilusiones y mi hermano es bueno con la magia elemental ¿Verdad Silver Spell?- Comentó Rain Star con una sonrisa ansiosa por saber la magia que Trixie manejaba.

-Bueno yo, de hecho no entiendo, ¿qué es eso de los tipos de magia que manejan? Es decir toda mi vida solo he sabido usar magia básica, nunca había oído de algo como magia elemental o de ilusiones- Respondió ella algo apenada y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Rain Star, recuerda que la señorita Trixie viene de fuera y esa clase de cosas en la magia se enseña de una manera muy diferente- Respondió el unicornio plateado y luego volvió a voltear hacia Trixie –Vera señorita, este pueblo se les enseña a los unicornios 4 clases de magia diferentes, son básicas aquí todas pueden aprenderlas pero casi siempre tenemos un talento natural para una de ellas, una de ellas es la magia elemental que permite manipular los elementos de la naturaleza y usarlos a voluntad como un control adicional guiado por nuestra magia, La magia de ilusiones es lo que su nombre dice, permite crear ese tipo de proyecciones que parecen ser reales pero son solo una mera ilusión de las cosas a nuestro alrededor, mi hermanita está mejorando mucho en esa magia y de seguro que llegará a ser de la mejores en el control, la siguiente es la magia de sanación o curación, son la que tienen los que se encargan del hospital del pueblo la magia que usan ellos en el cuerpo ayuda a curar heridas y tratar otros malestares e incluso los más fuertes pueden salvar vidas, al menos en algunas ocasiones, después de eso está la magia de combate usada para ataque y defensa, es la menos usada aquí pero no significa que sea menos necesaria que las otras, podremos estar en paz pero eso no detiene a algunas criaturas que de vez en cuando vienen al pueblo buscando robar nuestras cosechas o atacarnos a nosotros mismos, este tipo de magia es tanto ofensiva con poderosos hechizos y rayos de magia como defensiva para afectar a los demás y crear escudos mágicos, hay un quinto tipo de magia pero solo el patriarca la conoce, no se nos dice nada de ella más que es la magia de luz, jamás la he visto en acción para ser sincero, en fin, eso es lo que mi hermana pregunta- Explicó el unicornio plateado dejando aún más sorprendida a Trixie, 5 tipos de magia en este pueblo tan pequeño era algo impresionante.

-Entiendo, lo siento pequeña pero me temo que Trixie no maneja ese tipo de magia, solo magia natural de un unicornio- Respondió ella a la pequeña unicornio.

-Ya veo, bueno no importa si no la conoce, Silver, ¿Por qué no le enseñamos un poco?- Comentó la unicornio con una sonrisa y algo ansiosa.

-Tranquila Rain Star, recuerda que ella aún tiene que mejorar y también acuérdate que está prohibido enseñarle nuestra magia a quien nos sea de este pueblo- Respondió Silver Spell lo cual puso un poco triste a Rain Star.

-No te preocupes pequeña Trixie entiende las reglas de su pueblo, es algo que no se puede evitar, descuida además creo que puedes enseñarme lo que tú puedes hacer pero solo como demostración- Respondió Trixie para animar a la pequeña Rain Star que estuvo de acuerdo con eso y demostró sus habilidades de ilusión creando visiones de insectos y un pequeño pájaro, su magia iba mejorando mucho.

-Bravo, eres muy buena en esto pequeña- Comentó Trixie aplaudiendo con sus cascos.

-Gracias- Agradeció la pequeña dando una reverencia como si de un Show se tratara.

Una vez terminada la comida, Trixie regresó a descansar, la pequeña Rain Star empezó sus labores escolares y prácticas de magia mientras Silver Spell se ocupaba del resto de las tareas del hogar, la noche llegó y después de una agradable cena todos se fueron a descansar, o eso pensaban, Trixie aprovecho que los hermanos dormían y con algo de esfuerzo salió de la casa procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, se sentó en una banca que tenía como respaldo la pared de la casa y miró al cielo, contemplado las estrellas y el firmamento que aún se podían ver ya que estaba por salir el sol, ahí se quedó un rato, contemplado ese cielo que mostraba las primeras señales del amanecer.

-Creo que nunca llegaré a brillar como una de esas estrellas- Pensaba mientras veía el firmamento y como las estrella iban desapareciendo al acercarse más la salida del sol, miró después hacia su CM y vio la estrella que esta tenía.

 ** _UNA ESTRELLA BRILLAR (CANCIÓN DE TRIXIE)_**

 _Hace años soñé, como una estrella brillar._

 _Y en el cielo abierto, mi nombre leer._

 _Yo deseaba ser popular, a todo el mundo agradar._

 _Por siempre ser la mejor, eso solía yo creer._

 _Mi destino no es, en el firmamento estar_

 _Solo soy una pony, que en la tierra esta_

 _Mi sueño inalcanzable ahora se ve_

 _Como la estrella, cerca y lejos, a la vez…_

 _Una estrella verás, en el cielo brillar._

 _Una estrella tú por siempre serás._

 _Todos la admiraran y con ella sonreirán._

 _Ese era el sueño que yo quería… realizar._

Con tristeza ella entonó su canción y sollozó un poco, solo para darse cuenta de que había sido observada todo el tiempo dese la puerta de la casa donde se estaba quedando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- Preguntó Trixie secando sus lágrimas.

-No mucho…- Respondió la voz infantil de la pequeña unicornio, Rain Star abrió por completo la puerta y caminó hacia Trixie, ambas estuvieron calladas un momento hasta que Rain Star rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué cree que no es una estrella señorita Trixie?- Preguntó la unicornio a Trixie.

-Verás pequeña, hice muchas cosas malas antes, yo solo quería recibir admiración y no me importaba a quien tuviera que humillar para eso, hice otras cosas de las que no estoy tan orgullosa y bueno al final recibí lo que merecía, por eso estoy como me puedes ver, herida, y con débil magia, merezco lo que me ha pasado pequeña- Comentó ella con lágrimas y un tono que denotaba que de verdad creía lo que se decía.

-Yo no creo que usted se merezca lo que le pasó, yo creo que usted es alguien buena señorita Trixie- Le contestó Rain Star acercándose a Trixie con una sonrisa.

-Si supieras lo que he hecho solo por admiración, por querer se mejor que los demás, verías de lo que estoy hablando pequeña- Respondió Trixie dando otro suspiro.

-Señorita, usted no es alguien mala, seguro que cometió errores en el pasado como todos lo hemos hecho, yo una vez le grité a mi hermano que no lo quería, le dije que me dejará en paz, eso fue cuando comprendí lo que le había pasado a mis padres, culpé a mi hermano de todo, pero, él nunca se rindió conmigo, me siguió tratando como su hermana menor a pesar de todas las cosas malas que le dije, pero si el vio que yo no era mala, entonces yo hago lo mismo que él, yo no veo nada malo en usted señorita Trixie, yo veo a alguien buena- Comentó Rain Star con una gran y cálida sonrisa, Trixie miró el rostro de la pequeña, tanta inocencia y tan segura de lo que decía, era tanto lo que la pequeña expresaba que Trixie no pudo evitar el dar una sonrisa.

-Gracias pequeña, gracias, eres la primera pony en mucho tiempo que me da ánimos de esa manera- Respondió Trixie y en eso la pequeña le dio un abrazo el cual Trixie correspondió, en ese momento los primeros rayos del sol salieron y Trixie sintió como si algo nuevo en ella naciera.

-Qué bonito es el sol- Dijo la pequeña unicornio mirando el amanecer.

-Sí, lo es- Respondió Trixie.

-Un día me gustaría salir de la villa, por lo menos un día, quiero conocer cómo es el mundo haya afuera, más allá de las montañas que rodean la villa- Comentó Rain Star con una sonrisa muy optimista como siempre.

-Ten cuidado pequeña, el mundo no es tan bonito como tú piensas, puede llegar a ser más frío y cruel de lo que uno puede imaginar que será- Argumentó Trixie poniendo como ejemplo las heridas que tenía.

-Yo no creo que sea un lugar frío- Respondió la pequeña con algo de inocencia.

-¿Por qué lo crees?- Preguntó Trixie esperando una respuesta infantil como "porque es bonito" o "porque yo lo creo" pero en su lugar recibió una respuesta que no esperaba recibir de una pequeña.

-El sol da calor ¿verdad? Yo no creo que un mundo que es iluminado por esa luz y calor pueda ser frío- Contestó Rain Star mirando el amanecer, Trixie se quedó viendo a Rain Star muy sorprendida y comenzó a reflexionar sobre esto, si una pequeña podía ver las cosas de esa manera ¿Por qué ella no?

-Tal vez, tal vez tengas razón Rain Star- Respondió Trixie mirando y sintiendo el sol en su pelaje, sentía calma por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Yo también lo creo señorita Trixie- Comentó Rain Star dando una nueva sonrisa.

-Trixie, llámame solo Trixie- Dijo la unicornio celeste lo que emocionó a la pequeña Rain Star, sabía que ahora Trixie también la consideraba su amiga –Ven entremos antes de que tu hermano despierte y se pregunte dónde estás- Agregó Trixie y ambas unicornios entraron de nuevo a la casa, para su suerte Silver Spell seguí dormido.

 ** _2 MESES DESPUÉS_**

Así fue como pasó dos meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Trixie fue mejorando poco a poco, para esas fechas ya era capaz de caminar sin dificultad y todo lo que restaba eran dolencias en su cuerpo, el té que bebía y la magia curativa que el doctor y la enfermera aplicaban en ella tenía un efecto sanador muy rápido, el mismo doctor estaba sorprendido de la rápida mejoría de Trixie ya que incluso con la magia de curación o sanación un unicornio del pueblo tardaría por lo menos 4 meses en recuperarse por completo, cosa que también intrigaba al médico.

Los dos meses para Trixie fueron más sereno, se hizo muy amiga de Rain Star y de sus dos pequeñas compañeras, Shining Sky y Roxy Gray, estas pequeñas también le tomaron cariño a Trixie, al grado de que las tres la consideraban una hermana mayor, y le mostraban sus habilidades mágicas, Roxy estudiaba la magia elemental y su control se centraba en la tierra y las rocas mientras que la magia de Shining Sky era magia curativa y lo demostraba sanando pequeños raspones y moretones.

Por su parte un sentimiento crecía en Silver Spell cada día que Trixie pasaba en su hogar, el ignoraba esto al principio creyendo que solo era algo pasajero, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que en vez de disminuir ese sentimiento iba en aumento, sentía algo por Trixie y de alguna manera sabía que Trixie sentía algo por él o al menos eso era lo que esperaba ya que no se atrevía a decirle nada con respecto a eso, por su parte la unicornio celeste volvió a practicar su magia, como siempre fracasaba pero esta vez había algo diferente, no se rendía cualquiera que fuera la situación, ver a esas pequeñas y a Silver Spell apoyándola le daba los ánimos necesarios para seguir adelante.

Por fin también llegó el día en el que se reuniría con el patriarca, el consejero Julius esperaba que fuera expulsada, tuvo un encuentro desagradable con ella en el que la insultó y ambos terminaron discutiendo, hablaba mal de ella con otros ponys que la miraban ya mal por ser una extranjera, una foránea que nada tenía que hacer en el pueblo según ellos, por suerte para ella esta vez tenía el apoyo de Silver Spell y de Rain Star y sus amigas quienes no creían nada de lo que decían de ella.

-No te preocupes Trixie, el patriarca es alguien bueno, tengo fe en que no verá nada malo en ti- Comentó Silver Spell para darle ánimos a la unicornio celeste que estaba nerviosa fuera de la puerta del lugar del patriarca.

-Gran patriarca, ella está aquí- Habló en consejero Julius al escuchar la puerta sonar.

-Hazla pasar entonces Julius- Respondió el patriarca tosiendo un poco –No pierdas ni un momento, el tiempo es oro y la vida lo gasta muy rápido- Agregó el patriarca a su respuesta.

-Como usted diga gran patriarca- Contestó el consejero Julius y se dirigió a la entrada, al abrir la puerta él pudo ver ahí a la unicornio muy nerviosa y acompañada de los dos ponys que le habían dado hospedaje –El patriarca te recibirá ahora extranjera- Comento Julius con algo de desaprobación hacia Trixie y una mirada de desagrado por la unicornio.

-Oiga, no le diga así fanfarrón- Dijo enojada Rain Star, Silver Spell la detuvo con su casco.

-¿Es esto lo que le enseñas a tu hermana menor Silver Spell?- Preguntó en un tono altanero y sarcástico el consejero –Deberías hacer que esta niña guarde su lengua- Agregó a su respuesta Julius ante lo cual Rain Star le mostró la lengua, sabía que él había sido quien inició todos los rumores acerca de Trixie en el pueblo.

-Lo dice el que inventó todas esas cosas feas sobre ella- Respondió la pequeña en tono bajo de voz, Julius la alcanzó a escuchar y se acercó a ella de manera amenazante pero Silver Spell se puso en medio de ambos.

-Me disculpo por mi hermana, consejero Julius- Dijo el unicornio de pelaje color platead plantándole cara al consejero, sus palabras decían una disculpa pero su postura era más como una amenaza hacia el consejero.

-Sí, disculpa aceptada, Silver- Respondió el consejero con un tono serio y con algo de rencor, se notaba la total discrepancia entre ellos –Entre por favor, el patriarca hablará con usted ahora, señorita- Volvió a decir el consejero y Trixie entró no sin antes dar una mirada a los hermano que a cambio le dieron una sonrisa, ella logró sonreír antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo –El patriarca está muy ocupado así que por favor no le haga perder el tiempo y entre ya, es esa habitación que ve ahí derecho, toque la campana antes de entrar y no moleste más de lo debido, extranjera- Le explicó el consejero a Trixie poniéndose junto a la puerta vigilando todos los movimientos de la unicornio celeste.

Ella siguió adelante sintiendo la mirada juzgadora del consejero Julius sobre ella, esto solo la hacía ponerse aún más nerviosa, con algo de miedo tocó la campana y esperó por una respuesta la cual no tardó mucho en llegar.

-Puedes pasar adelante visitante- Se escuchó la vieja y ronca voz del patriarca después de unos breves momento –Solo deja afuera tu miedo e inseguridad, así podrás tener la mayor claridad y verás lo que deseas- Las palabras del patriarca confundieron un poco a Trixie y por un momento se quedó de pie ahí en silencio hasta que la puerta se abrió por la magia de Julius y con un gesto rudo le dijo que pasara.

Trixie solo dio un suspiro antes de pasar, la actitud del consejero no le daba mucha confianza pero aún así entró a la habitación del patriarca.

-Cierra la puerta por favor, hace un poco de viento por aquí- Se escuchó la voz del patriarca.

-Sí, claro- Respondió Trixie y uso su magia para cerrar la puerta.

Al momento de que Trixie cerró la puerta las luces del lugar se encendieron, una gran cantidad de antorchas que recorrían las paredes de la habitación del patriarca iluminaron todo el lugar, Trixie vio por primera vez al patriarca, había oído de él por las cosas que Silver Spell y Rain Star le habían contado pero era largo diferente verlo de frente.

-Es más viejo de lo que Trixie pensaba- Se dijo a sí misma la unicornio dentro de su mente.

-Bueno, tengo más de 100 años, es de esperarse que ya sea viejo jejeje- Respondió el patriarca lo cual asustó un poco a Trixie -¿Acaso ha leído la mente de Trixie?- Preguntó ella un poco espantada y sorprendida.

-No, pero piensas tan fuerte que cualquiera con un poco de tranquilidad y silencio podría escucharlo- Le contestó el patriarca dando de nuevo una risa –Acércate por favor, tu nombre, tu nombre completo si eres tan amable- Dijo el patriarca a lo cual con algo de miedo ella se acercó.

-Trixie… Trixie Lulamoon- Respondió ella y el patriarca puso un rostro serio.

-Trixie Lulamoon, interesante nombre tienes, te han llamado extranjera y foránea en nuestra tierra, de hecho lo eres, pero me disculpo por el pueblo, en especial por mi consejero Julius, es alguien muy responsable pero a veces se comporta como si él fuera quien dirige al pueblo, no me malentiendas que no es un mal unicornio, solo tiene su ego un poco crecido- Comentó el patriarca y rio un poco Trixie también lo hizo.

-¿Supongo que quiere escuchar todo sobre Trixie verdad?- Preguntó ella algo nerviosa.

-No es necesario que lo cuentes, solo acércate a mí y yo me haré cargo del resto- Le respondió el patriarca –No debes temerme, soy solo un anciano ciego, no hay razón para que estés asustada de mí, anda- Volvió a decir el patriarca al notar que Trixie ya no avanzaba hacia él, aun así le volvió a dar una sonrisa y Trixie finalmente comenzó a avanzar otra vez.

-Pero si no hablo como voy a contar…- Trixie no terminó de hablar ya que se quedó muda al ver como el patriarca iluminaba su cuerno y creaba una esfera de luz dorada en su casco, ella se quedó atónita ante esto, era la primera vez que veía algo parecido.

-Esto no tardará, te lo prometo- Comentó el patriarca y con su casco iluminado tocó la frente de Trixie, ella sintió como una especie de energía recorrer su cuerpo, era una energía en calma muy diferente a todo lo demás, sentía paz consigo misma, en eso ella lo vio, el patriarca veía en su mente todos los recuerdos de ella, al menos los más relevantes, sobre todo aquellos que tenían que ver con Ponyville, vio su enfrentamiento con Twilight, ambos, el amuleto del Alicornio y después de eso la forma en que llegó a la villa, las desventuras que tuvo y todo lo que había sufrido, finalmente llegó a un punto en que impactó al patriarca, él veía como Trixie caía de entre las rocas y después de un gran resplandor de luz reaparecía en donde fue encontrada por Silver Spell.

-No puedo creerlo… esa magia… esa magia era…- Pensaba el patriarca al terminar de ver los recuerdos de Trixie, ella vio el rostro sorprendido del unicornio anciano y temió lo peor, por su mente pasó que el patriarca la expulsaría de inmediato por lo que había visto en sus recuerdos.

Silencio.

-Julius- Dijo el patriarca después de varios momentos de silencio.

-¿Llamó usted gran patriarca?- Preguntó el consejero del patriarca al entrar a esa habitación.

-Sí Julius, por favor, llama a Silver Spell y a su pequeña hermana, que entren de inmediato por favor, ellos también tienen derecho a escuchar la decisión que he tomado- Respondió el patriarca del pueblo, Trixie se puso aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Julius hizo como el patriarca le mandó, los dos hermanos entraron a la habitación del patriarca, hicieron reverencia y aguardaron en silencio mientras el patriarca meditaba sobre todo lo que había visto en la mente de Trixie, dio un suspiro y habló a los unicornios ahí presentes.

-Esta unicornio ha hecho cosas que son terribles para sus otros semejantes, no había visto a alguien hacer algo de esa magnitud antes solo por celos y resentimiento, eso te hace alguien muy peligrosa para estar entre nosotros- Comentó el patriarca y Trixie se desilusionó mucho y sintió vergüenza de sí misma, Julius esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar al patriarca de seguro sería expulsada del pueblo está extranjera, Silver Spell y Rain Star se pusieron tristes.

-Trixie lo entiende y le promete salir de su lugar lo más pronto posible- Comentó ella a punto de darse la vuelta para salir del lugar.

-Sin embargo…- Continuó diciendo el patriarca y todo el mundo volvió a prestarle atención a sus palabras –Hay algo más que he visto en ella, he visto lo que ha tenido que sufrir después de eso y en mi opinión, ya ha tenido suficiente, su llegada aquí anuncia el regreso de una era para nosotros, una olvidada ya hace tiempo, además de que se ha mostrado en armonía viviendo con Silver Spell y con Rain Star, por tanto yo he decidido que ella es libre de decidir lo que vaya a hacer, quedarse aquí o seguir su camino lo elegirá ella, esa es mi respuesta- Explicó el patriarca Julius replicó esta decisión pero el patriarca hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su consejero quien molesto se quedó callado.

-¿Cuál es tu decisión?- Le preguntó el patriarca a Trixie quien no sabía qué hacer, hasta que sintió el toque de Rain Star en su pata, ella volteó y vio a la unicornio viéndola de frente.

-¿Se quedará, verdad?- Preguntó la pequeña y ella dio una sonrisa, luego miró hacia Silver Spell.

-Solo si tu hermano me lo pide- Respondió ella y eso hizo que al escucharla Silver se sorprendiera y sonrojara un poco.

-Anda hermano dile por favor, dijo que se quedaría si tú lo pides- Comentó Rain Star con algunas risas, era una unicornio lista y sabía lo que pasaba entre los dos.

-Yo… me gustaría… bueno, nos gustaría que te quedarás Trixie- Dijo por sin el unicornio plateado girando su cabeza para ocultar lo ruborizado que se encontraba.

-Lo haré- Respondió Trixie con voz suave, esto provocó reacciones distintas, Silver Spell dio una sonrisa maravillado pero de espaldas a los demás para que no notaran esto, Rain Star comenzó a saltar de alegría, el patriarca dio una ligera sonrisa y Julius, bueno, Julius hizo un gruñido molesto.

-Entonces, si es tu decisión, eso acarrea algunas cosas, supongo que ustedes no tendrán inconvenientes en que ella se quede con ustedes ¿cierto Silver Spell?- Preguntó el patriarca.

-No, no hay ningún problema gran patriarca- Respondió Silver Spell y Rain Star se emocionó aún más.

-Gracias- Contestó Trixie dando una sonrisa dulce.

-Esto debe ser una broma- Pensó Julius y el patriarca volteó a verlo –Pensamiento en voz alta- Volvió a pensar el consejero.

-Que así sea, pero ahora como una nueva miembro de nuestra comunidad pequeña, deberás aprender también lo que enseñamos, aprenderás los tipos de magia que aquí usamos y harás labores también- Comentó el patriarca con una sonrisa ligera.

-¿Qué? Pero…- Respondió Trixie algo preocupada aún le costaba algo de trabajo usar magia para hechizos grandes y ver también lo que hacía Rain Star y sus amigas la ponía nerviosa ¿Ella haría eso también?

-Gran patriarca, no puede hablar enserio- Comentó Julius casi en Shock.

-Lo estoy Julius, ya está decidido, pueden retirarse- Dijo el patriarca y ellos regresaron a su nuevo hogar, Trixie salió sonriendo mucho, por fin tenía lo que había buscado, una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo.

-Pero gran patriarca, ¿Está seguro de que es una buena idea dejar que esa extranjera aprenda nuestra magia?, puede ser algo muy peligroso mi señor- Comentó Julius preocupado por esto.

-Julius, prepara todo para que ella pueda aprender también, avísale a Royal Cardistry que tendrá una estudiante más aparte de la hermana de Silver, también dale mención de esto a Vaala, ella será la encargada de enseñarle la magia de combate, por su parte Gina le enseñará sobre magia de curación y Silver Spell le dará las lecciones de magia elemental- Comentó el patriarca para luego toser un poco.

-Gran patriarca ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Julius aún sin poder aceptar esto.

-Mis visones ha llegado de nuevo Julius, la luz me ha permitido verlas y he visto el peligro que se aproxima, pero también he visto que la unicornio no ha llegado por coincidencia a nuestro pueblo, debo creer que la luz la trajo aquí y que ella será parte importante de este futuro que veo en mis visiones- Contestó el patriarca dejando mudo a Julius.

-¿Ella?- Se preguntó Julius confundido.

¿Cuál será el peligro del que habla el patriarca? Y ¿Cómo será ahora la vida de Trixie con su nuevo entrenamiento?

 **CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 4… "Entrenamiento mágico"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **"** **Viviendo y entrenando"**

 _Hola a todos, aquí su amigo de la noche Big Silver Note que les trae como sorpresa un capítulo más del fic "La vida después del Show" solo quería aclarar que he retomado mis fics que dejé pendiente y verás más capítulos pronto, pido una disculpa por los inconvenientes que haya causado y espero seguir contando con su apoyo, se los agradezco mucho, una vez más me disculpo y espero disfruten de este cap, por cierto cabe mencionar que he cambiado el título del capítulo jeje, hasta la próxima y disfrútenlo._

4 meses han pasado desde que Trixie fue aceptada en la villa, y 2 desde que inició sus aprendizajes nuevos acerca de las magias que dominaban en este pequeño pueblo, para mayor sorpresa del médico del lugar un mes después de que Trixie podía caminar de nuevo ella ya estaba por completo curada y podía moverse de nuevo con toda tranquilidad sin sentir dolor alguno, el segundo mes lo pasó aprendiendo cosas de la villa y realizando algunas tareas domésticas junto con Silver Spell y su hermana menor, algunos de los unicornios en el pueblo aun la miraban como alguien peligrosa, el consejero Julius seguía hablando mal de ella con el resto de los habitantes, esto le generaba a Trixie algunas dificultades pero para su suerte tenía todo el apoyo que necesitaba de parte de Silver Spell, su hermana y las amigas de la pequeña Rain Star, ellas ahora veían a la unicornio como la hermana mayor de las tres y la apreciaban mucho.

El día que Trixie comenzó con su entrenamiento se sentía muy nerviosa, lo recuerda muy bien ya que su primera lección fue la de ilusiones donde fracasó rotundamente, nada pudieron hacer sus amigos para evitarle una humillación en esa primera prueba sobre todo cuando el consejero Julius incitaba a los demás unicornios a hablar mal de ella, no le fue mejor en las demás clases, en curación terminó por crear una pantalla de humo cuando salió mal un hechizo de sanación, en combate, donde fue humillada 3 veces seguidas tanto casco a casco como mágico, la elemental fue un fracaso igual pero Silver fue el único que no la hizo sentir mal por lo que había pasado, diciéndole que esa magia no se aprendía en un instante y que varios de ellos tardaron tiempo en dominarla, esto le daba más y más ánimos a Trixie quien seguía tratando a pesar de todo lo demás en lo que fracasaba ya que sabía que contaba con el apoyo de sus nuevos amigos, sabía que su estancia en la villa dependía en parte de ese entrenamiento, ahora se encontraba de nuevo en un entrenamiento con Silver Spell quien le enseña el control sobre el elemento agua, ambos se encuentran dentro del pequeño riachuelo donde el agua no tiene casi nada de profundidad, es clara cristalina y va a una velocidad lenta.

-Trixie, el agua es un elemento muy cambiante, puede ser estable como los lagos o lagunas y también de movimientos rápidos y fluidos como un río, tranquilos y apacibles como el leve sonido del viento al mover la superficie o violento y fuerte como la poderosa cascada, así que no intentes hacer que el agua vaya a tu ritmo, déjate llevar por el ritmo del agua, que fluya en ti, deja que solo fluya y te ayudará- Explicó Silver Spell mientras mostraba a Trixie como él dominaba una pequeña corriente y creaba una esfera de agua –Inténtalo- Se dirigió a la unicornio celeste.

-Bien aquí voy- Dijo Trixie y comenzó a hacer brillar su cuerno, en unos momentos el agua frente a ella comenzó a moverse un poco para luego empezar a flotar en pequeñas gotas que se iban juntando, al abrir sus ojos Trixie puedo ver la esfera de agua, aunque algo inestable, frente a ella.

-Bien hecho, adelante Trixie solo un poco más- Decía Silver Spell animando más a la unicornio celeste.

-Es todo lo que puedo yo…- Comentó Trixie y su magia logró crear la esfera de agua, solo por unos instantes ya que casi al momento su magia cedió y el agua volvió a caer al río para seguir su curso dejando a Trixie un poco cansada –De nuevo cayó- Dijo ella en tono de decepción por si misma pero.

-Trixie, lo hiciste, lograste hacer la esfera por completo, fue corto el tiempo pero eso basta para pasar al siguiente paso, no soy muy diestro en el control del agua pero puedo enseñarte más, aunque por ahora se hace algo tarde y debemos llevar el cargamento de manzanas rápido a la bodega de alimentos- Mencionó el unicornio plateado y ambos salieron del riachuelo, Silver Spell le entregó a ella una toalla para secarse los cascos y ella agradeció, ambos tomaron las carretas de manzanas que traían y se dirigieron de regreso a la villa platicando por el camino.

-No lo entiendo, he leído, he practicado y he hecho todo lo que me dices pero no parece que logre controlar ninguno de los elementos- Dijo Trixie con frustración mientras caminaba junto a Silver.

-No seas tan dura contigo misma, no es tan fácil, yo tardé años en dominar el fuego y viento, la tierra nunca fue mi elemento y aun debo practicar y el agua ni se diga, me es casi tan difícil como a ti- Respondió Silver Shield en un tono calmado.

-Pero tú ya tienes buen control sobre los elementos y Yo ni siquiera puedo una esfera de agua- Replicó ella dando un suspiro.

-Ya te lo he dicho, ve al ritmo del agua, en el riachuelo quisiste apresurar un poco las cosas, el agua del riachuelo iba calmada y tranquila y recuerda, tu cuerpo debe fluir con el agua, pero puedes dirigir a dónde irá esa fluidez, solo tienes que darle la dirección sin alterar su energía natural- Respondió Silver con una sonrisa ante la mirada un poco apática de Trixie –Am bueno y ¿Qué tal te ve en lo demás?- le preguntó el unicornio plateado.

-Peor que en esto de los elementos, los combates son duros, la magia de ilusiones no la entiendo y yo solía practicarla, ayer casi hago que tengas que hospitalizar a un pony en curación y las clases de historia son no muy buenas, sobre todo con ese consejero como maestro, hace lo que sea con tal de hacerme imposible la vida junto con los otros estudiantes que tiene a cargo- Dijo ella sintiéndose triste –Ni siquiera sé por qué el patriarca me aceptó en la villa, si es verdad que vio mi pasado pues debió haberme echado de este lugar al instante- Agregó ella confundida y frustrada por no entender absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría en la villa.

-No sé qué decir la verdad pero de algo estoy seguro, si el patriarca te permitió quedarte en este lugar es porque vio algo especial en ti, eres la primera unicornio o pony que viene de fuera en más de 100 años, 100 años y a ti te dejaron quedarte, eso tiene que decir algo bueno de ti, créenos, el gran patriarca nunca se equivoca cuando tiene una corazonada- Respondió Silver Spell a tiempo que ambos llegaba al almacén de la villa y dejaban las manzanas que habían recolectado.

-Aun así pienso que esto no tiene sentido- Mencionó Trixie dando media vuelta pero en ese momento escuchó un sonido que parecía provenir de un árbol cercano, miró por momentos en la dirección de la sombra y le pareció como si esta se moviera por su cuenta –Eso fue raro- Dijo ella en tono confuso.

-¿Qué es raro?- Preguntó Silver al notar la mirada intrigada y confundida de Trixie.

-Podría jurar que la sombra de aquel árbol se acaba de mover- Respondió ella señalando al árbol, Silver Spell miró también en esa dirección y solo rio un poco.

-Tal vez solo estas algo cansada, ¿por qué no regresas a casa? Yo terminaré con el resto de las labores- Le sugirió Silver Spell a la unicornio celeste.

-Sí, muchas gracias Silver, tienes razón, debe ser el cansancio- Respondió Trixie algo nerviosa y un poco preocupada ya que estaba muy convencida de haber visto algo moverse en la sombra de aquel árbol.

-Duerme un poco Trixie te hará bien pero no olvides que es tu turno de hacer la cena hoy jaja- Le contestó Silver Spell a manera de broma a lo que Trixie también rio un poco ambos se vieron el uno al oro por unos momentos hasta que se sintieron un poco avergonzados, giraron sus cabezas y se despidieron una vez más aunque ese volvería a encontrar más tarde en la casa.

-¿Te gusta demasiado esa foránea no es así Silver?- Se escuchó cuestionar la voz del pony que administraba el almacén de alimentos.

-¿Eh? ¿A mí? Bueno yo no lo llamaría así porque, bueno la verdad es que uno se acostumbra a otro pony por pasar tanto tiempo juntos y de calidad, digo, era lo menos que podía hacer bueno es decir yo este ¿Qué buen día no es así Apple Spark?- Dijo sin dar sentido a ninguna de sus palabras, cada vez que alguien le preguntaba algo como eso Silver Spell se ponía nervioso y le era difícil articular una respuesta adecuando haciendo más evidente las cosas para el resto de los unicornios.

-Si claro, sinceramente no sé qué le ves a esa foránea Silver, hay varias yeguas en nuestra villa mucho mejor que ella- Respondió el unicornio de pelaje naranja con crin marrón y ojos azules con una CM de una manzana siendo partida pro un rayo en varias partes –Además el consejero Julius dice que debemos tener cuidado con ella y mantenerla vigilada- Agregó Apple Spark lo cual molestó a Silver Spell.

-Sabe una cosa Apple Spark, no me interesa lo que el papanatas ego crecido del consejero tenga que decir sobre ella, de hecho no me importa lo que los demás digan sobre ella, ha vivido conmigo y con mi hermana por varios meses y déjeme decirle que todos tienen la idea equivocada al respecto sobre ella, ha ayudado con las labores además de atender a todas las clases que se le asignaron, ella se está esforzando mucho por nuestra villa, más de lo que algunos aquí lo hacen, así que creo, con toda firmeza, que ella merece un poco de respeto por aquí- Mencionó Silver Spell en un tono alto y firme defendiendo a Trixie de las acusaciones y prejuicios de los demás como lo había hecho desde el día en que ella llegó a la villa.

-Tómalo con calma Silver, no era mi intención, solo digo lo que todos los demás en el pueblo dicen- Comentó Apple Spark retrocediendo un poco al notar algo de agresividad en el tono de Silver Spell.

-Pues todos se equivocan, ya lo verán un día y espero que ese día, todos le ofrezcan una disculpa a Trixie- Contestó Silver Spell algo molesto y tomó de nuevo la carreta con su magia para colocarse las amarras en la espalda y tirar de ella –Con permiso, aún tengo cosas que terminar- Dijo el unicornio plateado retirándose del lugar.

-Adelante Silver- Se despidió un poco incómodo Apple Spark –Este pony nunca aprende, yo solo digo lo que los demás dicen- Se dijo a sí mismo Apple Spark mientras cerraba el almacén, pero tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que algo entró antes de que cerrara por completo la puerta y se retirara.

-¿De verdad fue solo mi cansancio?- Se preguntaba Trixie mientras iba de camino al hogar, estaba algo intrigada por el evento que había presenciado al igual que confundida –podría jurar por mis cuatro cascos que esa sombra se movió, pero eso es ridículo, no puede ser posible, probablemente solo debo dormir un poco- Siguió pensando ella hasta llegar a la casa y después de ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua se dispuso a descansar en una habitación que habían construido para ella.

Trixie no pudo explicarlo pero de un momento a otro empezó a tener más sueño de lo normal, por lo que no tardó mucho en quedarse completamente dormida, todo parecía tranquilo y apacible aunque al no haber nadie más en la casa, ella no se percató de una presencia que se encontraba en el lugar, como una especie de insecto, algo pasó debajo de la puerta, totalmente negro y a manera de un escarabajo que se movía muy rápido como para ser un insecto común, trepó por la pared del lugar hasta llegar después al techo y desde arriba ponerse en una posición como si vigilara a Trixie quien se movía un poco en sus sueños, parecían ser un poco intranquilo y turbulentos, el insecto entonces caminó por la pared en la que estaba recargada la cama de Trixie y al llegar al respaldo empezó a moverse de manera más lenta procurando no alarmarla para que no despertara.

-No… váyanse… dejen a Trixie en paz- Murmuraba la unicornio celeste en sus sueños parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla, lo cual llamó aún más la atención de este escarabajo.

Fue en ese momento que el escarabajo de color negro como una sombra se posó con mucho cuidado en el cuerno de Trixie y se sujetó con fuerza a este empezando a brillar de un color purpura oscuro que aumentaba la pesadilla de la unicornio celeste.

 ** _SUEÑO DE TRIXIE_**

-Eres un fraude, la peor que hemos visto- Voces se escuchaban insultar a la unicornio celeste que corría desesperada entre multitudes que la abucheaban y arrojaban piedras, botellas de vidrio y frutas con vegetales podridos, el cielo de su sueño era rojo completamente con nubes negras t cada figura con la que se topaba era de pelaje completamente negro con una mirada roja y maligna.

-¿Gran y poderosa? Más bien inútil y débil jajajaja- Rio otra figura con locura y desprecio hacia Trixie quien corrió hacia otra dirección para salvarse, se le veía muy asustada y agitada el sudor recorría su pelaje y la pesadilla no terminaba ya que a cada rincón dónde corría aparecía una nueva figura que le detenía el paso y la insultaba y asustaba.

-No, no sigan por favor, ya basta- Dijo ella sollozante y muy asustada tratando de huir, el paisaje cambió y de pronto se encontraba en un poblado que reconocía muy bien –Esto es, Ponyville- Pensó al divisar los lugares alrededor de ella y después de dar una rápida mirada vio entonces el hogar de Twilight –Oh gracias a Celestia, Sparkle, Sparkle por favor tienes que ayudarme- Mencionó ella al divisar la figura de Twilight leyendo un libro y gritarle por ayuda.

-¿Ayudarte? ¿Por qué debería ayudarte?- Le respondió Twilight con voz despreciativa.

-Por favor te lo suplico, vienen tras de mí no sé qué son pero por favor te lo ruego ayúdame, lamento todo lo que hice haré lo que me pidas per ayúdame- Dijo ella suplicando y llorando mientras abrazaba la pata trasera de Twilight, fue en ese momento que la figura de Twilight empezó a reír a carcajadas –Sparkle, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó ella algo asustada y nerviosa, aun con lágrimas en los ojos y retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos hasta topar con un librero.

-Oh pequeña estúpida- Respondió Twilight con violencia para luego darse la vuelta y mirar a Trixie con mucho enojo –Después de todo lo que hiciste ¿te atreves a pedir ayuda? Eres patética en serio, Spike, baja aquí y ayúdame a quemar a esta bruja- Dijo el tono de locura la figura de Twilight lo cual asustó más a Trixie.

-Por su puesto Twilight, feliz de asistirte en eso- Mencionó Spike apareciendo de la nada y ambos empezaron a atacar a Trixie quien trato de defenderse con su magia pero esta no respondió a lo que ella quería hacer, sin más opción salió por la ventana del lugar y corrió desesperadamente por Ponyville buscando huir de sus nuevos persecutores.

-¡Auxilio, por favor quien sea solo ayúdenme!- Gritaba mientras seguía corriendo hasta toparse con unas ponys que reconocía –Oh gracias, son ustedes, deben hacer algo, su amiga Sparkle se volvió loca, ¿Me están escuchando? Ella y su dragón me intentan quemar viva- Explicó ella alterada a las 5 figuras que estaban sentadas en la mesa, no eran otras que las demás mane, amigas de Twilight y a quienes ella también humilló y esclavizó.

-¿Quemarte?- Dijo por fin una de ellas, Rainbow Dash –De hecho esa es una muy buena idea ¿no les parece chicas?- Mencionó en un tono macabro la pegaso celeste mostrando también una mirada llena de maldad.

-¿Qué…?- Respondió Trixie exaltada y haciéndose para atrás.

-Creo que tienes razón Rainbow Dash, yo había pensado en coserle esos labios sueltos que tiene para no escuchar de nuevo su despreciable voz, pero quemarla parece ser una mejor opción- Dijo ahora Rarity mirándola de igual forma y acercándose de manera amenazante.

-Yo había pensado en que podíamos prepararla en un pastel y dársela de alimento a tus animales Fluttershy- Mencionó Pinkie Pie sacando un cuchillo y un molde para tartas.

-Por supuesto que no, mis animales no comen cosas tan podridas como esta, preferiría darles basura- Mencionó ahora Fluttershy riendo al igual que todas las demás, Trixie ante esto intentó escapar pero una cuerda amarró sus cascos traseros y la derribó al suelo impidiéndole escapar.

-¿Vas a algún lado Sugarcube?- Pregunto con una risa maligna Applejack y con su cuerda terminó de amarrar a Trixie evitando que se moviera, por lo asustada que estaba aún no podía usar su magia.

-Bien hecho amigas, ¿Qué tal si encendemos los fuegos artificiales de una vez?- Preguntó Twilight llegando al lugar junto con Spike, ambos trayendo varias bolsas de pólvora.

-Es un placer como siempre Twilight- Respondió Rainbow Dash y arrojó algunos costales de pólvora alrededor de Trixie.

-Spike, haz los honores por favor- Mencionó Twilight a lo cual el dragón se acercó exhalando un poco de fuego y al estar cerca de una línea de pólvora lo encendió dejando que el fugo siguiera su curso hasta donde se encontraba Trixie.

-¡NO!, POR FAVOR NO!- Gritaba ella con desesperación y temor al ver como el fuego se le acercaba y definitivamente la haría volar en mil pedazos –No… no puede… terminar así… NO VA A TERINAR ASÍ, ustedes no son las… reales!- Gritó ella con furia y a alta voz al ver como las imágenes reían y se volvían de un tono más oscuro de pelaje con lo cual comprendió que eran iguales que las otras figuras que la habían insultado antes, la magia de su cuerno se activó y creo un gran resplandor que disipó las sombras de su sueño por completo dejando a las criaturas vaporizadas por la energía.

 ** _FIN DEL SUEÑO_**

Fuera de su sueño el cuerno de Trixie empezó a brillar de un color de energía dorada y blanca; el escarabajo que tenía pegado en el cuerpo notó esto, pero no pudo alcanzar a liberarse y recibió una pequeña descarga de esa energía lo que lo mandó a volar contra la pared; aturdido y casi sin fuerzas el escarabajo huyó del lugar por un agujero en la pared pero no resistió más, dio un leve quejido final de agonía y cayó al suelo para luego vaporizarse en una estela de humo negro dejando a su vez una especie de canica diminuta de color rojo sangre.

-¡Ah!, ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? Ese sueño se sintió demasiado real…- Dijo Trixie despertando apresuradamente y respirando de manera agitada –Yo pero que… suficiente descanso, me toca hacer la cena de hoy, será mejor que empiece de una vez- Mencionó Trixie para sí misma algo agitada y salió de su habitación, se puso un delantal y empezó a preparar una cena para todos y así distraerse de su pesadilla anterior.

 ** _HOGAR DEL PATRIARCA_**

-¿Eh?, oh parece que un poco de la energía se ha desbloqueado, ¡cof cof!- Mencionó después de sentir una presencia de energía en la villa, obviamente era la magia que salió de Trixie sin que la unicornio lo notara –Muy pronto estarás lista viajera, solo espero que muy pronto no sea también demasiado tarde… ¡COF COF!- Se dijo a sí mismo el patriarca para después toser con mucha fuerza, su salud se deterioraba a cada momento más, su enfermedad avanzaba rápido y sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que dejara el mundo y a su villa.

-Gran patriarca- Habló Julius.

-Oh Julius, oportuno es el momento en que llegas, necesito que hagas algo por mí- Mencionó el patriarca aunque tosió un poco después.

-¿Qué se le ofrece mi señor?- Preguntó Julius haciendo reverencia.

-Necesito que hagas los preparativos, adelantaremos el torneo anual, será dentro de dos meses a partir de hoy- Mencionó el gran patriarca lo que dejó a Julius perplejo.

-Mi señor, ¿habla enserio? La tradición marca que se debe hacer en el mes número 10, no en el 6- Respondió Julius sorprendido de la decisión del patriarca.

-Hablo enserio Julius, por favor encárgate de todo- Le contestó el patriarca poniendo mucha presión sobre Julius que empezó a anotar algo en una hoja que tenía consigo.

-Mi señor, es algo casi imposible de realizar, me pide que haga en dos meses lo que nos toma seis, es mucho trabajo, la plataforma necesita arreglos, las gradas limpieza total, debemos preparar los horarios, las inscripciones, las rondas preliminares, la forma de batalla, suplementos para los participantes y muchas cosas más, mi señor me pide que haga algo demasiado difícil- Argumento Julius tratando de convencer al patriarca de que reconsiderara su decisión.

-Tienes razón, es difícil, pero no imposible, pide ayuda Julius, habla con el pueblo en mi nombre, verás que estarán dispuestos, oh y date prisa a terminar todo que este podría ser el torneo más importante que presenciemos- Comentó el patriarca con una sonrisa confiada. Julius ante esto solo dio un suspiro de resignación y se dispuso a salir de la habitación del patriarca –Un momento- Lo detuvo antes de que abandonara la habitación.

-¿Si mi señor?- Regresó y se postró de nuevo ante el patriarca.

-Llama a la unicornio Trixie ante mí, que se presente mañana por la mañana en mi presencia- Dijo el patriarca con seriedad –Oh y también llama a quienes son sus maestros, a Silver Spell, Vaala Star, Dina y ah ¿Cómo se llama el de las ilusiones?- Hablo de nuevo preguntando sobre el nombre del pony que le faltaba.

-Cardistry señor, Royal Cardistry- Respondió Julius recordándole el nombre al patriarca.

-Oh sí, él, diles que necesito verlos a ellos una hora después de que llames a la unicornio Trixie, eso es todo- Mencionó el patriarca y se dispuso a dormir un poco para guardar sus energías.

-Como ordene mi señor- Le contestó Julius y salió de su presencia algo molesto y presionado por todo de lo que era responsable ahora.

Presionado y atareado ahora por el adelantamiento del torneo anual de la villa Julius le encargó a varios ponys distintas tareas que sorprendidos se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato, tan ocupado estaba que no le quedó otro remedio que pedirle a un pony que le diera el mensaje a Trixie y a los demás, por suerte para él pasó la maestra Mora, quien amablemente aceptó el mensaje y prometió que se lo diría a Silver Spell en cuanto él recogiera a su hermana de la escuela.

Horas después Silver llegó a la escuela para pasar por su hermana y sus amigas Shining Sky y Roxy Gray a Silver no le causó mucha gracia que la unicornio blanca las invitara a la cena sin permiso de él, pero al final se resignó y llevó a todas a su casa, como la maestra Mora también tenía trabajo que hacer le pidió a Rain Star que le comentara todo a Silver.

-¿Cómo estuvo su día niñas?- Preguntó Silver a las tres amigas.

-Divertidísimo, como nunca- Respondió Shining Sky saltando un poco alrededor de los demás.

-Como cualquier otro día- Dijo inexpresiva Roxy.

-Bien hermano, por fin dominé la magia de ilusión óptica- Comentó orgullosa Rain Star.

-Las felicito, de verdad se esfuerzan mucho en lo que hacen niñas, seguro que pronto llegaran a ser grandes en lo que hacen- Respondió Silver Spell con una sonrisa sincera.

-Oh por cierto hermano la maestra me pidió que te diera un mensaje que le dio a ella el consejero Julius- Mencionó Rain Star mostrando un poco de desagrado por el pony consejero.

-Ese tipo no me agrada, es malo con la señorita Trixie, sigue inventando mentiras sobre ella a toda la villa, es un papanatas- Reaccionó Shining Sky con una respuesta contraria a su actitud anterior.

-Él tiene un gran ego- Comentó Roxy en su actitud seria como siempre.

-Sí este, Rain Star ¿qué es lo que se supone debes decirme?- Preguntó Silver después de los comentarios que escuchó.

-Dice que el patriarca quiere ver a Trixie mañana temprano, y a ti junto con los demás que le dan clase después de ella- Respondió la pequeña unicornio intrigada a la vez por el mensaje.

-Oh, ya veo, bueno si el patriarca lo dice entonces hay que hacerlo- Respondió Silver y mientras hablaban más el tiempo se fue rápido hasta llegar a la casa de ellos.

-Ya llegamos- Habló Rain Star saludando a Trixie.

-Oh, ya llegaron y veo que trajeron compañía- Mencionó ella al ver entrar también a las amigas de Rain Star -Hola niñas- saludó ella con una sonrisa a las pequeñas.

-Hola señorita Trixie, gusto en verla de nuevo- Respondió al saludo Shining Sky tan alegre como ella suele decirlo.

-Hola, a mí me da gusto igual- Comentó Roxy Gray, actitud seria al igual que siempre.

-Lo siento Trixie, Rain Star invitó a sus amigas sin permiso, de nuevo- Mencionó el unicornio de pelaje plateado a modo de disculpa.

-No importa, vengan, la cena ya está servida- Mencionó ella y todos se sentaron para degustar lo que Trixie había preparado, pasaron un buen rato de conversación hasta que Silver mencionó a Trixie lo del patriarca.

-Y así es, te quiere ver a ti primero y luego a nosotros, tengo la sospecha de que algo pasa aquí, llamarnos y luego adelantar el torneo anual de nuestra villa- Mencionó Silver intrigado por lo que ocurría en la villa.

-Bueno, creo que no tengo otra opción, debo ir, además el patriarca debe tener una buena razón para llamarme- Comentó Trixie algo nerviosa, no había sido llamada a la presencia del patriarca desde el día en que este leyó sus pensamientos y vio su pasado.

-Silver ¿Puedo participar…?- Preguntaba Rain Star pero de inmediato recibió una respuesta.

-No, todos los años me preguntas eso y no cambiaré de opinión, No significa no, no participarás en el torneo de la villa, eres muy chica- Respondió Silver con algo de severidad.

-Oh vamos por favor, dame la oportunidad- Dijo la pequeña argumentando un poco –Mi magia ha mejorado mucho puedo hacerlo- Mencionó ella con sus cascos en la mesa.

-No, y es mi última palabra- Comentó Silver Spell lo que molesto a Rain Star dejando a todos los demás incómodos ante la escena.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir, niñas tendrán que quedarse, ya es muy noche para estar fuera por ahora, así que ¿Qué dicen?- Les preguntó Trixie a las amigas de Rain Star.

-Oh por supuesto, sería genial- Respondió con alegría Shining Sky, como siempre.

-Es lo más lógico- Comentó Roxy al ver hacia la ventana y notar que ya estaba oscurecido todo.

-Les traeré unas mantas para que duerman cómodas en la habitación de Rain Star- Mencionó Silver Spell para a los pocos minutos apagar todas las velas y dar las buenas noches a todos.

Cuando todo el mundo ya dormía tranquilamente se despertó algo de entre su mismo pueblo, algo oculto a plena vista, en las sombras dónde puedes ver y no ver nada a la vez, sombras que ocultan algo, tinieblas y maldad, sombras, el escondite perfecto para seres oscuros a plena vista, de varios lados de la villa emergieron cientos de sombras que tomaron la forma de escarabajos, similares al que sin querer Trixie destruyó sin saberlo, esto seres pequeños salieron de casas, paredes y el almacén de comida del pueblo, el hospital e incluso la casa del mismo patriarca quien movido por la energía que sintió despertó de su sueño y miró en dirección a una ventana, a pesar de que sus ojos no podían ver aun presentía la dirección a la que iba esa oscura energía.

-Ya han regresado- Dijo el patriarca sin voltear su mirada y entonces meditó un poco más, su cuerpo se rodeó de una luz blanca tenue como si preparara algo.

Esas abominables criaturas caminaron en fila por una colina hasta llegar frente a un pony oscuro como la noche, de crin y cola rojas como sangre coagulada, de picos hacia abajo y caída y ojos del mismo color rojo pero más intenso llenos de ira y rencor, su boca sonrió y mostró sus puntiagudos dientes, blancos pero temibles, los insectos entonces se juntaron uno sobre otro fusionándose en otro pony de las mismas características que este.

-Ya has vuelto- Dijo el pony oscuro que esperaba en la colina por las características se veía como un terrestre.

-Sí he vuelto- Respondió el otro pony voz como distorsionada y con eco profundo lleno de un tono que provocaba terror.

-Eso es bueno- Mencionó el otro pony recién formado y se vio que era una especie de pegaso con la misma voz que el terrestre.

-¿Cumpliste las órdenes del amo?- Preguntó el pony terrestre.

-Sí, cumplí las órdenes del amo- Respondió en un tono seco e intimidante el pegaso.

-Eso es bueno, el amo estará complacido- Contestó el otro pony y notó que había un agujero en el ala del pony –Tu ala- señaló este terrestre.

-¿Qué?- Dijo con desconcierto el pegaso y miró el agujero en su ala –Mi ala, dañada- Mencionó confundido y sorprendido a la vez.

-Eso no es bueno ¿Fuiste atacado?- Preguntó el terrestre algo molesto.

-No, su patriarca no me vio, no debió ser él, alguien más fue- Respondió el pegaso desconcertado.

-Eso no es bueno, debemos informar al amo- Mencionó el otro pony dando un quejido.

-Sí, el amo sabrá que decir, eso es bueno- Contestó el otro pony dando un quejido estrepitoso al igual que su compañero.

-Andando el amo espera- Dijo por último el terrestre antes de que ambos cambiaran su forma a polillas gigantescas que volaron entre las sombras hacia un bosque cercano.

¿Qué son estas criaturas y quién es ese amo del que hablan? ¿Qué hace el patriarca y qué planes tiene para Trixie? ¿Todo tendrá algo que ver con esto?

 **CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 5… "Tu participaras"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **"** **Tú participarás"**

La mañana ha llegado de nuevo a la villa y los rayos del sol traen consigo el inicio de las actividades para sus unicornios habitantes, a pesar de tener la facilidad de usar magia para sus tareas, no siempre es fácil realizarlas, menos ahora que también tenían que concentrar sus esfuerzos en preparar todo para el torneo adelantado del patriarca. Muchos de ellos cuestionaban esto pero no tenían más opción que obedecer las indicaciones de su líder y seguir las instrucciones que les marcaban a cada uno para sus tareas, todos dirigidos por el consejero Julius.

-Consejero Julius- habló un unicornio ce pelaje naranja y crin amarilla –Necesitamos más carretas para acarrear las rocas que ocupamos para reparar la plataforma del torneo- Dijo este pony a un Julius que estaba revisando una lista de cosas.

-Bien, toma 2 carretas que se usan en la recolección de vegetales, supongo que esa comida no se hará nada por un día más en tierra- Respondió el consejero sin dejar de mirar su lista, el pony asintió y se retiró del lugar a hacer lo que le indicaron –Esto de verdad se está volviendo estresante, ¿por qué el patriarca querrá adelantar el torneo de la villa? No tiene mucho sentido- Pensaba Julius, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que sus tareas eran varias y tenía menos de dos meses para que todo estuviera listo.

-Consejero Julius ¿Por qué el patriarca quiso adelantar el torneo?- Le preguntó la maestra Mora que traía consigo algunas tablas.

-Desconozco la razón de eso maestra Mora, pero si lo hizo es porque de seguro tiene una buena razón, debemos confiar siempre en las decisiones que toma nuestro líder- Respondió el consejero mientras rascaba su cabeza y trataba de poner las cosas en orden dentro de su lista.

-Tiene razón, el patriarca siempre ha tenido sus motivos para hacer las cosas- Comentó la maestra y llevó esas tablas al lugar dónde debían de estar.

-Adiós Silver, iremos a jugar a casa de Roxy- Mencionó una emocionada Rain Star al salir de su hogar junto con sus amigas.

-No quiero que vayas a comportarte mal Rain Star- Respondió Silver, él se encontraba con Trixie en la parte trasera de la casa practicando con la unicornio el control sobre la tierra.

-Está bien, vuelvo pronto hermano- Dijo la unicornio blanca –En marcha amigas- Se dirigió a sus amigas y las tres tomaron camino a la casa de Roxy Gray.

-Bueno Trixie, podemos continuar- Mencionó Silver Spell hablando de nuevo con la unicornio de pelaje Celeste.

-¿Podemos descansar un poco?, hemos estado practicando esto desde antes que saliera el sol- Respondió la unicornio bostezando un poco.

-Lo siento Trixie pero el amanecer es el mejor momento para entrenar, además hoy practicamos un elemento con el que muestras mejor dominio, tierra- Mencionó el unicornio plateado e hizo levitar una roca con su control.

-Bien, pero no me culpes si fallo- Respondió ella dando otro bostezo más.

-Como ya te he dicho antes, la tierra es firme, fuerte y llena de vida, toda planta necesita de sus nutrientes para vivir, el secreto para dominarla es aprender a usar esa energía y dejarla crecer en ti, observa- Explicó Silver Spell y se concentró lo más que pudo, al poco momento la tierra empezó a moverse en forma de círculo a su alrededor mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados; dio un pisotón al suelo e hizo levantar una roca media al aire, levantó su otro casco haciendo que la piedra volara alto, después pisó fuerte con su pata trasera el suelo y otra piedra más se levantó, dio una media vuelta y arrojó la piedra recién sacada contra la primera que había lanzado hacia el cielo y ahora venía en picada, ambas rocas se estrellaron y ve volvieron polvo, Silver entonces exhaló y respiro, abrió sus ojos y vio el polvo caer -¿Viste? Solo debes de dirigir bien tu energía y aprovechar al del suelo de esa forma…- Las lecciones de Silver entonces fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de unos ronquidos, volteó hacia Trixie y vio que la unicornio se encontraba dormida en el suelo.

-¿De verdad?- Se preguntó Silver y dio un suspiro –Trixie arriba ya- Dijo el en tono algo alto y eso sorprendió un poco a Trixie.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Ya es hora de dormir?- Preguntó algo confundida y somnolienta.

-Trixie ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?- Le preguntó ahora Silver Spell.

-Sí, por supuesto, dijiste que la tierra es algo como fisuras y…- Para nada era lo que Silver había dicho.

-Intentémoslo de nuevo- Respondió Silver volviendo a dar la explicación y haciendo una vez más la misma demostración –Ahora tú, vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo- Dijo Silver para darle ánimos y a eso agregó una sonrisa sincera.

-Lo intentaré- Trixie cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrarse, su cuerno se iluminó y para sorpresa de Silver la tierra bajo los cascos de Trixie empezó a moverse, era un movimiento pobre e irregular pero el simple hecho de que la moviera ya era un avance, ella empezó a sudar por el esfuerzo que hacía, entonces dio un pisotón al suelo pero este solo logró sacar la punta de una roca, abrió los ojos y dio más pisotones al suelo en un intento por sacar la roca del suelo –Vamos, sal de ahí roca estúpida- Dijo ella entre dientes y trató con más fuerza pero no logró más que sacarla unos cuantos centímetros más. Desistió después de un par de segundos más.

-No te sientas mal Trixie- Mencionó Silver en consuelo.

-Vamos no seas condescendiente conmigo, soy terrible, nunca podré dominar la magia elemental y mucho menos las otras- Respondió ella desilusionada de sí misma.

-No lo habrás notado, pero, mira esto- Dijo Silver y le mostró la tierra dispareja del resto un poco más de lo que estaba al principio –Esto fue obra tuya, antes no podías siquiera levantar una piedra y ahora mírate, maleaste la tierra sin darte cuenta y sacaste un pedazo de una roca grande, Trixie, tienes mucho talento en tu interior- Comentó Silver Spell a lo cual Trixie se quedó confundida.

-¿Yo lo hice?- Se preguntó después de dar un vistazo a las áreas que Silver había señalado.

-Y no solo eso- Mencionó Silver y usó su control de la tierra para sacar el resto de la roca con más esfuerzo que antes, era al menos 5 veces el tamaño de la que había sacado antes –Cuando yo inicié jamás pude siquiera mover una es este tamaño, aun en estos momento tengo dificultades- Dijo el unicornio plateado y volvió a poner la roca en su lugar, quedando algo exhausto.

-Pero ¿Cómo?- Decía ella incrédula del tamaño de la roca que había movido.

-Como dijo el patriarca, tienes talento, solo debes usarlo- Mencionó con una sonrisa, Trixie entonces devolvió el gesto y ambos quedaron en un momento en el que solo se miraban el uno al otro, hasta darse cuenta de eso y voltearon hacia otro lado sonrojados.

-Oh, por cierto, ¿no tenemos que ir con el patriarca?- Preguntó Trixie para entrar en otro asunto.

-Claro, tienes razón, será mejor que no le hagamos esperar, los otros ya deben estar ahí- Respondió Silver y entró primero a la casa para acomodar algunas cosas antes de ir a ver al gran patriarca.

-Vamos Trixie, mantén la cabeza fría, Silver es un buen amigo, uno de tus maestros también- Decía ella tratando de ocultar lo que sentía, tenía miedo de que su pasado arruinara su nuevo presente que este la alejara de todo lo que tenía ahora –Y también quién te ayudó, te salvó, te dio hogar y calor y…- Ella pensaba en cada oportunidad que tuvo de expresar sus sentimientos pero en cada ocasión el miedo ganaba, su inseguridad era un gran muro aún para ella, caminó hacia su hogar y fue ahí que del suelo recogió algo que llamó su atención al brillar, una canica roja, Trixie solo miró ese artefacto y lo llevó adentro pensándolo como uno de los juguetes de Rain Star.

-Muy bien Trixie, ¿lista para irnos?- Preguntó Silver que tomaba un pequeño morral y metía dos manzanas.

-¿Qué?, ¿no podemos desayunar al menos? El entrenamiento me dejó hambrienta- Respondió ella sobándose el estómago que dio un gruñido.

-Oh, bueno la verdad es que ya vamos tarde, pero ahora que lo dices yo tampoco he comido nada, mmm, bueno pesaba guardarlas para después pero toma- Contestó el unicornio plateado y le entregó a Trixie una de las manzanas, ella feliz agradeció y no esperó para empezar a devorarla.

-¿Para qué crees que me quiera ver el patriarca?- preguntó Trixie mientras caminaba junto a Silver y seguía comiendo su manzana.

-No lo sé la verdad, puede que el gran patriarca quiera ver tu desempeño hasta ahora- La respuesta de Silver casi hizo que Trixie se atragantara por tragar mal un pedazo de la manzana, el unicornio plateado le dio palmadas en la espalda para hacer que la escupiera justo a tiempo.

-Gracias…, pero si quiere ver mi desempeño entonces estoy perdida, soy un verdadero desastre en todas las áreas- Comentó ella sintiéndose nerviosa, si de verdad era para eso entonces tenía muchos problemas.

-Bueno, tampoco exageres Trixie, no eres tan mala, has logrado dominar algo del agua, el fuego se te da bien, la tierra es un gran progreso, solo debemos trabajar el viento- Le respondió Silver para tratar de disminuir su nerviosismo.

-Bueno el agua sigue siendo complicada, igual el viento, la tierra al menos esta ahí quieta y el fuego, he trabajado con fuegos artificiales antes, pero aun así creo que estoy quedando a deber mucho para lo que todos esperan, apenas si logro hacer la ilusión de un insecto, no he podido curar nada más que un simple raspón y en combate, aún tengo las cicatrices de las veces anteriores- Comentó ella dando un suspiro, su desempeño no era ni lo que ella ni lo que los demás esperaban y eso la hacía sentirse algo deprimida.

-Trixie, no hables así, mejorarás con el tiempo, todos en la villa estuvimos así algunas vez, debiste verme cuando intenté dominar fuego por primera vez, tuve muchos problemas al accidentalmente quemar la cola del consejero Julius jeje…- Mencionó Silver con algo de pena pero igual satisfacción.

-Un momento, ¿por eso es que siempre usa la túnica?- Preguntó ella.

-Sí, su cola no volvió a crecer, desde entonces me odia, la única vez que no me ha mirado con odio fue cuando me dio la noticia de mis padres- Respondió Silver algo melancólico –Sabes, ese día fue duro, todo mi mundo se vino abajo, pero, mi madre me dejó con una última responsabilidad, su deseo final fue que, cuidara a mi hermana, espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo- Agregó él cerrando sus ojos y con un semblante algo triste.

-Tus padres, no me habías hablado mucho de ellos y de verdad lamento lo que les pasó, mi madre bueno, no fuimos muy unidas, pero, aun así sé que ella me amaba, como tus padres te amaban a ti y a tu hermana, estoy segura de que si estuvieran aquí y vieran lo que has logrado hacer, estarían muy orgullosos de ti Silver, eres un gran pony, un amigo fiable y según Rain Star, el mejor hermano mayor del mundo- Las palabras de la unicornio hicieron reír a Silver y devolverle sus ánimos o al menos hasta que se toparon con alguien que no deseaban ver al llegar al lugar del patriarca.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿A qué han venido ustedes doy hoy Silver y extranjera?- Preguntó el consejero Julius en su habitual tono altanero y sin ocultar su desprecio hacia Trixie.

-Mi nombre es Trixie, consejero- Respondió ella tratando de ocultar su enojo.

-No me importa cómo te llames, eso no cambia lo que eres- Contestó el consejero viendo con menosprecio a la unicornio.

-Okey eso ya es suficiente, su posición no le da ningún derecho a tratar a alguien más así solo por ser diferente- Comentó Silver poniéndose entre Trixie y Julius.

-¿Cómo osas hablarme de esa manera?- Preguntó indignado Julius ante la reacción de Silver Spell –Te recomiendo que recuerdes cuál es tu lugar Silver Spell- Agregó en un tono amenazante pero esta vez Silver no se dejó intimidar.

-Y usted no debería tratar de ir más allá del suyo, consejero- La forma en que ambos se miraron denotaba el odio que sentían el uno por el otro, no era secreto que desde la llegada de Trixie las tensiones entre ambos ponys habían aumentado aún más.

-Muchacho insolente, ya me encargaré de darte un castigo ejemplar después, adelante, el patriarca los espera- Habló Julius cediéndoles el paso para que ambos entraran al hogar del patriarca –Ya me encargaré después de ti Silver, la extranjera debe irse de aquí y creo que tendrás que hacerle compañía, tú y esa pequeña mocosa de tu hermana- Se dijo para sí mismo el consejero, dándole a Silver una mirada fulminante para luego salir del hogar, aunque preferiría estar escuchando las conversaciones del patriarca con ellos, tenía obligaciones que terminar, principalmente el terminar los preparativos para el torneo si es que quería que todo estuviese listo a tiempo.

-Ya estamos aquí, perdón por la tardanza- Dijo el unicornio de color plateado después de abrir la segunda puerta y llegar junto con Trixie al lugar donde el patriarca ya se encontraba con los maestros de Trixie, Royal Cardistry, Vaala y Gina.

Ambos unicornios hicieron una reverencia ante el patriarca y se pusieron junto a los otros. Trixie pudo notar las miradas de los demás sobre ella, Gina la veía con lo que parecía algo de pena, en el tiempo que llevaba enseñándole la magia de curación llegó a apreciar algo a la unicornio celeste a pesar de sus constantes fallos a la hora de realizar los hechizos, por su parte Royal le dio una sonrisa, aparte de Silver, Rain y sus amigas y la maestra Mora, Cardistry era quien la trataba mejor, Trixie le devolvió la sonrisa, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Silver Spell, pero Vaala la miraba con rechazo, ella explícitamente había declarado antes que enseñarle a Trixie la magia para combate era una completa pérdida de tiempo que podría estar utilizando en algo más, ya sea para entrenarse a sí misma o a alguien que, en sus palabras, tuviese algo de talento.

-Oh, Silver, Trixie, bien, que bueno que han llegado- Dijo el patriarca con una ligera sonrisa y luego tosió un poco.

-Henos aquí gran patriarca ¿En qué podemos servirle señor?- Preguntó Silver haciendo reverencia ante el gran pony.

-Primero lo primero Silver, necesito que salgan todos a excepción de la unicornio Trixie, quiero tener una charla con ella a solas primero- Habló el patriarca girando su cabeza hacia la unicornio que se quedó algo sorprendida por el hecho.

-Como usted desee gran patriarca- Comentó Gina en tono amable y seguida de los demás salió de la habitación.

-Descuida, todo estará bien- Dijo Silver antes de salir del santuario del patriarca. Solo esperaban afuera de la segunda puerta, en el espacio en que normalmente el patriarca recibía a todos, pero al parecer esto era algo de gran importancia, ya que el patriarca solo llamaba a su habitación privada cuando era algo que no podía salir de ahí.

-Bien, dime Trixie ¿Qué te ha parecido tu estancia en la villa?- Preguntó el patriarca con voz calmada y una sonrisa.

-Bueno, la verdad es que…- El patriarca la interrumpió.

-Espera un momento- Dijo él y recitó una palabra que Trixie no comprendió, el cuerno del unicornio anciano se iluminó y Trixie pudo pero como las paredes, el techo y la puerta tras ellas comenzaron a resplandecer de un color dorado, ella parecía confundida –Ya podemos hablar en privado, un pequeño hechizo de aislamiento sonoro jeje- Explicó en tono algo divertido.

-Impresionante- Pensó Trixie al ver como las paredes brillaban.

-Anda no temas, responde a mi pregunta, hazlo un poco fuerte que mis oídos no son lo que solían ser- La voz del patriarca hizo que Trixie volviese a concentrarse en él.

-Si por supuesto gran patriarca, la verdad, le estoy muy agradecida por haberme dejado quedarme aquí, he tenido una vida, buena, aquí, no me quejo- Respondió ella pero al parecer no era la respuesta que el patriarca esperaba ya que él solo se limitó a hacer un sonido como de meditación.

-Ocultas lo triste que a veces estas, he oído lo que Julius ha hecho, te pido una disculpa en su nombre, no es un mal pony, solo quiere proteger la villa, pero deja que su deseo de proteger a los demás se le vaya de los cascos y haga cosas irracionales a veces y hasta crueles, no es alguien malo solo le falta algo de comprensión, por lo demás, las masas se dejan llevar muy fácilmente cuando están asustadas, te pido una disculpa también en nombre del pueblo, haré lo posible por hacer tu estancia aquí aún- Dijo el patriarca dando una sonrisa, Trixie se impresionó de que pudiera saber lo que ella pensaba y en eso recordó la primera vez que estuvo ante él cuando él dijo algo sobre pensamientos en voz alta, tan fuertes que con un poco de concentración cualquiera podría escucharlos.

-Siento no habérselo dicho patriarca, es solo que tengo algo de miedo aún- Respondió ella un poco avergonzada.

-Es entendible mi niña, ahora dime ¿Qué tal es tu vida con Silver y su hermana?- Preguntó de nuevo el gran unicornio –Esta vez no me ocultes nada- Añadió.

-Con ellos, mi vida es fantástica, nunca había conocido a alguien como ellos, o más bien, si lo hice, pero nunca los valoré como se merecían, Rain Star y sus amigas me recuerdan a ciertas pequeñas que conocí una vez y bueno, Silver, Silver, él no había conocido a nadie como él antes, tan atento, tan preocupado por la seguridad de su hermana y la mía, me ha apoyado en todo, se esfuerza el doble por nosotras, desearía poder pagarle de alguna manera todo lo que ha hecho y lo que aún hace por mí, se lo debo de verdad, le debo todo, si no fuera por él, yo no estría aquí ahora, él me salvo, salvó mi vida yo…- Algo que dijo el patriarca tomó a Trixie por completo desprevenida.

-¿Lo amas?- Preguntó él. Al oírlo Trixie se quedó muda y se sonrojó por completo, movía la boca pero no salían palabras solo sonidos incompletos y una que otra pregunta inconclusa –Perdona por eso jaja, debí sonar muy inoportuno- Dijo el gran pony riendo un poco, Trixie no quería ser grosera así que solo se limitó a girar su cabeza algo avergonzada.

Las siguientes preguntas del patriarca no fueron algo que ella no esperara, le preguntó sobre sus estudios, más no le hizo ninguna pregunta en específico, también sobre sus entrenamientos en los que ella relató cómo lo hacía en cada uno de ellos, sabía que no tenía caso mentirle al patriarca ya que él escucharía sus pensamientos.

-Muéstrame aquello que has aprendido- Mencionó el patriarca, lo que menos quería hacer ella ahora se veían en la situación de hacerlo y no podía decir que no, al menos no al patriarca. Usó su magia y atrajo una roca, un cántaro con agua, una olla con algunas brazas, un cuchillo sin mango y una agarradera para un escudo, sin el escudo –Cuando quieras Trixie- Habló para luego toser un poco.

-Sí gran patriarca- Trixie estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía bien que hacer, aun no tenía buen dominio en ninguna de las áreas y estar frente al patriarca la ponía todavía mucho más nerviosa, tenía aún el temor de que la fuese a expulsar de la villa si no cumplía con los estándares que le habían puesto.

-Sin miedo, no serás evaluada mi niña- Habló el patriarca para tranquilizar un poco a Trixie, pero ella seguía nerviosa, finalmente dio un respiro y se acercó primero hacia el cántaro.

-Tu puedes hacerlo Trixie, recuerda lo que dijo Silver, el agua, fluye debo fluir con ella- Pensó la unicornio quien escuchó luego una pequeña risa por parte del patriarca y recordó acerca de sus pensamientos fuertes, se sintió algo avergonzada pero el patriarca asintió, ella estaba en lo correcto –Aquí voy- Dijo antes de comenzar.

Trixie se puso frente al cántaro de agua y empezó a respirar, cerró sus ojos y su cuerno se iluminó un poco, pero este no era el color normal de su magia, era de un color algo celeste, dependiendo del tipo de magia utilizado era el color del que el cuerno se iluminaba, ella entonces inhaló y exhaló 3 veces antes de empezar a mover sus cascos hacia la derecha, luego izquierda, luego hacia sí y al final a los lados, pero al abrir los ojos el agua no se había movido nada, ella entonces se puso demasiado nerviosa.

-No te sientas mal- Dijo de pronto el patriarca –Solo, recuerda bien tus lecciones, el agua no siempre fluye- Al decir eso algo vino a la mente de Trixie, más palabras de Silver.

-Pero el agua Fluye, el agua, el agua, está agua, no fluye, solo está, quieta- Lo comprendió y lo volvió a intentar, pero ahora primero observó su reflejo en el agua, el patriarca la observaba atento, tal vez abría sus ojos pero su mente captaba todo tenía una imagen clara de lo que Trixie hacía.

Trixie entonces tocó la superficie del agua y cerró los ojos, aclaró su mente y a los pocos segundos el agua estaba corriendo por su cuerpo, ella dio una sonrisa y el patriarca igual, la de él parecía más una de sorpresa, fue entonces que el agua cayó al suelo de la habitación.

-Continúa con el fuego- Dijo el patriarca antes de que Trixie pudiese disculparse por el charco de agua en el suelo.

-El fuego…- Repitió y ella y tragó saliva algo nerviosa, la última vez logró dominarlo pero terminó por incendiar parte del techo de su hogar.

-No temas, aquí no hay nada que se pueda quemar con facilidad, salvo mi varaba jeje… cof! Cof!- tosió más fuerte el patriarca y Trixie le acercó un vaso de agua con su magia, agradecido le pidió que continuase.

-Bien, lo haré, pero, de verdad cuide su barba- Mencionó Trixie, el patriarca tomó esto como una broma pero aun así recogió esa barba canosa hacia atrás y se alejó un par de pasos pesados hacia atrás.

Trixie empezó a respirar calmada y luego aumentó un poco el ritmo de su respiración tratando de recordar las enseñanzas de Silver sobre el fuego, el fuego, salvaje, a veces bravo y amenazador pero el fuego era más que solo eso, el fuego es luz y calor le había dicho Silver, se podía controlar el fuego si se controlaba su fuente, eso antes de que el unicornio plateado se encendiera a sí mismo en fuego frente a ella y su hermana casi provocándole un ataque a Trixie, pero al final Silver solo dijo "Se la fuente del fuego y te obedecerá". Trixie abrió los ojos y vio una llama flotando sobre su casco, en comparación a las que había hecho antes esta se mantuvo estable y no parecía tener indicios de descontrolarse, ella se llenó un poco de confianza e hizo crecer la llama para luego apagarla de golpe, estaba feliz, por primera vez desde que estaba en la villa había logrado dominar bien una llama, o al menos, sin provocar ningún incendio y más confianza cuando vio cómo el patriarca le sonreía y asentía con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Sus siguientes presentaciones mejoraron un poco pero no le faltaron sus errores, logró curar un pequeño raspón y mostrar la ilusión de una avecilla, pero esta era aún muy borrosa y se desvaneció a los pocos segundos, la piedra pudo ser levantada pero por falta de concentración la dejó caer sobre las brasas del fuego que habría quemado el piso de madera de no ser porque a tiempo ella vertió el agua del cántaro sobre estas.

El viento fue un espectáculo, ya que logró provocar una corriente de aire más no controlarla haciendo que la barba del patriarca quedará toda en el rostro del gran pony, para su sorpresa, más que molesto, el patriarca parecía estarse divirtiendo, aunque Trixie aún se sentía insegura si se burlaba de lo que pasaba o de ella.

-Ahora, magia de combate- Mencionó el patriarca y le dio a Trixie el mango del cuchillo y la agarradera del escudo.

-Gran patriarca, debo serle sincera- Comentó ella algo nerviosa –La verdad es que, no he podido progresar en la magia de combate, soy… pésima…- Dijo ella lamentándose de nuevo por sus bajas habilidades en ciertas áreas.

-Entiendo- Contestó el patriarca en tono neutral –Acércate hija, vena mi lado- Habló de nuevo el patriarca dejando a Trixie algo confundida, el patriarca le hizo un ademán con su casco para que se acercará y aunque no entendía lo que pasaba ella se acercó al gran pony.

-Gran patriarca…- Empezó Trixie pero el pony le indicó con un "shh" que guardara silencio a lo que Trixie solo asintió.

-Ponte bajo mi casco Trixie- Le indicó el gran pony y Trixie solo hizo lo que le decía el patriarca –Dime hija, ¿Has escuchado del despertar?- le preguntó el patriarca.

-Ah, no gran patriarca, la verdad es la primera vez que escucho eso aquí- Respondió ella mirando hacia el pony que aún tenía su casco sobre ella.

-Bien, te lo explicaré de manera sencilla- Tosió antes de continuar –Cada ser en este mundo posee un potencial oculto en su ser, más grande de lo que se podrían imaginar, poder dormido, fuerza sin despertar en su interior, algunos logran sacar algo de ese potencial oculto mediante magia, otros mediante duro entrenamiento y trabajo, pero hay algunos que tenemos el don de liberarlo, más no de hacerlo crecer, Trixie, dime ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?- le preguntó una vez terminada la rápida explicación.

-Ah, algo creo, sé el ejemplo perfecto de eso- Respondió ella recordando que en un periódico, con el que tuvo que cubrirse del frío una vez, vio la imagen que proclamaba a Twilight como nueva princesa de Equestria.

-Exacto, algo así como esa Alicornio- Esto ya no sorprendió de nuevo a Trixie ya que sabía que el patriarca escuchaba los pensamientos altos.

-Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso gran patriarca?- Preguntó Trixie algo confundida.

-Trixie, tú harás grandes cosas por nuestra villa- Respondió el patriarca con una sonrisa y puso su casco sobre la cabeza de Trixie.

-¿Gran patr…?- Trixie no terminó su oración, al momento sintió que en ella una especie de energía se propagaba de su cabeza a todos lado de su cuerpo, lo siguiente fue una especie de visión en la que cuatro figuras rodeaban a una y esta quinta figura lanzaba una especie de luz directo hacia una pantalla de humo, al terminar esa visión ella sintió como si algo quisiera salir de su cuerpo.

El patriarca la soltó y ella retrocedió algo asustada y respirando de manera agitada, por unos momentos vio que la rodeaba una especie de aura dorada que se disipó casi al instante, se puso nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar ante la situación.

-Piensa rápido- Dijo el patriarca y lanzó un rayo de magia hacia Trixie, ella se asustó y levantó sus cascos para cubrirse mientras cerraba los ojos, no pasó nada, al abrirlos ella se vio ilesa y notó entonces a su alrededor un escudo de magia pero de color dorado que la envolvía por completo, la defensa desapareció y vio que en una de las paredes estaba una mancha negra, dedujo que ahí había rebotado el ataque de magia.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Se preguntó ella muy confundida.

-Casi has despertado Trixie, ve a tu hogar y descansa, debo hablar con los demás primero y, jeje pon atención a lo que ahora podrás hacer, aprende de tus maestros para que controles tus habilidades- Respondió el patriarca para luego toser un poco más, Trixie tenía preguntas pero no sabía cómo formularlas así que solo asintió y salió rápidamente de la habitación del líder de la aldea.

-Oye Trixie cómo te… Trixie- Silver intentó hablarle pero ella salió sin hacerle caso a nadie directo a su hogar.

-¿Qué le pasó?- Preguntó Cardistry mientras barajeaba unas cartas.

-No lo sé, me preocupa, tal vez deba hablar con ella- Mencionó Silver Spell preocupado.

-Después atiendes a tu novia la extranjera plateado, el patriarca nos habla ahora- Habló en tono brusco Vaala, cosa que molestó a Silver por cómo se refirió ella a la unicornio celeste.

-Mira en primera, no es mi novia y en segunda deja de llamarla así, no te ha hecho nada para que le des ese trato- Replicó Silver algo enojado pero tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Pues adivina plateadito, es lo que es, una extranjera e intrusa en nuestra villa- Respondió Vaala con tono más agresivo.

-Si vuelves a hablar así juro que…- Contestó enojado Silver Spell y fue interrumpido.

-¿Qué harás Romeo?- Preguntó desafiante Vaala.

-Ya basta ustedes dos, compórtense- Dijo Gina poniendo una barrera de magia entre ambos –Silver, debes relajarte y Vaala no es manera de dirigirse a los demás, por favor dale el respeto como los demás te lo dan a ti- Las palabras de Gina calmaron un poco las cosas pero ambos unicornios se dirigieron unas miradas dando a entender que su discusión no había terminado todavía.

-Adelante, adelante, pasen ahora mis amigos- Habló el patriarca para invitarlos a pasar, los cuatro notaron su tono de voz algo irregular y un poco de cansancio también además de que la respiración del pony era algo pesada.

-¿Se encuentra bien gran patriarca? Si quiere yo podría…- Habló Gina para ofrecerle su asistencia al patriarca pero este solo levanto su casco e indicó que no se sentía mal.

-¿A qué debemos el honor de su llamado gran patriarca?- Preguntó Vaala en un tono muy diferente, ahora sonaba llena de respeto, con muchos podría ser algo agresiva pero no había duda de que si a alguien respetaba, era al patriarca.

-Oh mis hijos crecidos en la villa, no es nada de urgencia, bueno, eso dependerá del punto de vista de cada uno, en fin- Dijo él patriarca para luego aspirar profundo y exhalar –Solo los he llamado para pedirles su opinión en cuanto al progreso de nuestra miembro más reciente en la aldea, en términos simples ¿Cómo van los entrenamientos con la unicornio Trixie?- Les preguntó el gran pony a los cuatro presentes.

-Ha sido, una experiencia interesante la verdad gran patriarca- Comentó Gina queriendo no sonar tan desalentadora, sabía que Trixie había mejorado pero el nivel que tenía dejaba mucho que desear en varios aspectos.

-Si se me permite ser honesto- Tomó Cardistry la palabra –Es la primera vez que le enseño a alguien como ella, su concepto de magia esta algo o más bien totalmente desubicado- Comentó este unicornio y el patriarca dio una risa.

-A la magia y nuestro concepto, sí, desubicado puede parecerte pero recuerda que el mundo es muy grande y de si la situación fuera a la inversa, el desubicado podrías ser tú, o cualquiera de nosotros- Respondió el patriarca metiendo en todos una nueva idea que reflexionar, le enseñaron a Trixie el concepto de magia que ellos tenían pero no se molestaron mucho en aprender del concepto de ella.

-No me malentienda gran patriarca, ya que no niego que ella tiene talento natural- Recompuso Royal Cardistry mostrando su tono respetuoso como los demás.

-¿Talento natural has dicho? ¿Estás seguro de que no te ha afectado la cabeza tus propias ilusiones, Cardistry?- Comentó Vaala y soltó una carcajada –Esa unicornio no tiene remedio- Añadió al comentario hecho.

-Vaala no seas tan descortés- Dijo Gina en tono amable para amenizar la situación.

-Sí, tú no sabes el potencial que tiene ella- Dijo Silver Spell en defensa de Trixie.

-Cierto, tú magia de combate te hace ver solo la superficie pero hay que ir más allá, ver su interior, ella solo necesita a alguien que sepa guiarla- Mencionó Cardistry y ante tantos comentarios Vaala solo dio un gruñido desaprobatorio.

-Tranquilos mis hijos, no hay necesidad de pelear, cada uno de sus puntos es válido, ahora decidme ¿Están al tanto de que he adelantado el torneo que se celebra en nuestro pueblo?- Les preguntó a ellos a lo que los 4 asintieron –Me alegra porque debo de informarles que es mi deseo que la unicornio Trixie participe, así que deben entrenarla para ello, se los encargo- Dijo con una sonrisa el pony anciano dejando a todos sorprendidos por la repentina noticia.

-¿Está hablando enserio gran patriarca?- Preguntó incrédula Vaala.

-Si Vaala, sabes que casi nunca bromeo- Respondió el patriarca.

-Pero, con todo respeto, gran patriarca ¿No creé qué es algo pronto para esto?- Preguntó Silver Spell que se le oía preocupado, primero su hermana con la intención de participar y ahora Trixie tenía que hacerlo.

-Comparto la opinión de Silver, gran patriarca, ¿No creé qué es demasiado pronto?- Ahora fue Gina la que cuestionó.

-Confío en ustedes- Les respondió el pony anciano con la misma sonrisa que daba al asignar una tarea.

-Entonces, tenemos menos de dos meses para entrenarla a un nivel apto para el torneo, será un reto interesante, le doy mi palabra que haré todo lo de mi parte gran patriarca- Habló Cardistry en tono amable y respetuoso, a diferencia de los otros, a él parecía divertirle la tarea que les habían asignado.

-Esto será una pesadilla- Dijo Vaala dando un suspiro de molestia.

-No tienen que temer, dejen sus preocupaciones de lado, su entrenamiento será más fácil de lo que piensan, ahora que le dado el desbloqueo de sus habilidades no deberán tener tantas complicaciones como anteriormente las tenían- Las palabras del patriarca tomaron por sorpresa a todos, un desbloqueo o como lo llamo anteriormente, despertar, consistía en sacar a flote la energía de cada uno para dominar el tipo de magia que más fuese acorde a sus habilidades innatas, y al parecer dado a sus reacciones, ninguno sabía que Trixie no había recibido este desbloqueo o despertar cuando llegó, lo daban por hecho.

-Pero… entonces… ¿Cómo aprendió nuestra magia sin…?- Silver se veía totalmente confundido y desorientado de la situación, por su parte tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder y Vaala tenía su boca abierta sin poder formular palabra, Cardistry sin embargo soltó una pequeña risa mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-Como pensé, talento natural- Pensó Cardistry con gracias.

-Hagan su mejor esfuerzo en entrenarla, ayúdenle a controlar sus habilidades, esa es la tarea que ahora les encomiendo- Con esto el patriarca los despidió de su presencia y ellos hicieron una reverencia antes de retirarse, Gina fue de regreso al hospital para ayudar con labores de curación mientras de Vaala solo se le vio salir de manera algo agresiva empujando a los que pasaban a su lado mientras cargaba consigo una espada, por su parte Cardistry y Silver caminaron un rato juntos pues sus hogares estaban en la misma dirección.

-Sabes Cardistry aún no lo entiendo, quiero decir, siempre confié en Trixie pero, nunca me imaginé que alguien podría practicar nuestra magia sin el desbloqueo, es algo, bueno no sé, sin precedentes- Mencionó Silver Spell aun impactado por la noticia.

-Yo igual estoy sorprendido pero creo que debemos recordar que hay un mundo allá afuera, y uno muy grande, la verdad, no me sorprendería de que cosas como estas pasaran, la cuestión es saber qué hacer cuando pasan, aun así es curioso pensar que alguien como ella haya llegado a nuestra aldea- Respondió Cardistry.

-Bueno ella llegó por accidente aquí según me ha contado, aunque el patriarca insiste en que nada de esto lo ha sido- Comentó Silver poniéndose pensativo sobre Trixie –Oye cambiando de tema ¿Cómo va mi hermana con sus clases de ilusiones?- Preguntó Silver ahora sobre Rain Star.

-Ella va a su propio ritmo, la verdad es buena y muy entusiasta- Respondió con una sonrisa Cardistry.

-¿Crees que pueda llegar a superarte?- Dijo Silver en tono de broma.

-Jeje, la verdad me gustaría ver eso, tiene mucho talento- Contestó el unicornio dando una carcajada e imaginando a Rain Star haciendo poderosas ilusiones.

-Sabes, ella insiste mucho en participar en el torneo, como dices, es demasiado entusiasta, sin embargo ya le he dicho que ese no es lugar para una pequeña como ella, tal vez en el futuro pero por ahora, no- Comentó sintiéndose algo preocupado Silver, a veces la actitud de su hermana la metía en uno que otro problema.

-Sí, me lo ha comentado un par de veces mientras le enseño, y le he dicho lo mismo que tú dices, pero vamos, es difícil apagar la llama tan grande de la juventud, ¿no lo crees?- Contestó Cardistry.

-Aún es demasiado joven, solo tiene 12 años, puede salir lastimada, es buena pero no es sitio para ella- Respondió Silver poniéndose algo a la defensiva.

-Pero, tienes que admitir que sería interesante verla en el torneo, seguro que nos puede dar un gran espectáculo, y quién sabe, podría hasta darnos la sorpresa de una victoria inesperada jaja- Comentó Cardistry algo alegre, lo cual molestó a Silver.

-No, no está lista, es muy inmadura aún, le falta mucho todavía, además, le prometí a mi madre que la protegería... a cualquier costo... y mientras yo esté aquí no se acercará a lugares donde pueda correr peligro- Su tono de voz subió un poco más parecía algo amenazador y miro molesto a Cardistry.

-Vamos, vamos, no hay que ponernos así Silver, son solo ideas, simples comentarios- Dijo moviendo mis cascos para indicarle que se relajara un poco -Es decir, no es como si se fuera a inscribir sin tu supervisión o algo por el estilo ¿verdad?- Agregó a su respuesta y Silver asintió.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, bueno Cardistry debo seguir mi camino, tengo que encontrar a Trixie para darle la noticia, hasta luego- Se despidió de él y Cardistry hizo lo mismo, este último caminó hasta su hogar y al entrar alguien ya lo esperaba, una visita no muy agradable, ni para él ni para muchos otros.

-Veo que tu reunión terminó Cardistry- Sonó la voz del consejero Julius que estaba dentro de la casa del unicornio –Disculpa que entrará así, supuse que no te importaría tanto- Agregó.

-Que hubo J- Le saludó el unicornio muy a su estilo, J, por la carta de póker, sabía que eso molestaba al consejero.

-Insolente como siempre, ¿Debo recordarte quién soy acaso?- Le preguntó en tono de reproche y desaprobación.

\- Vaya, y tú sigues tan serio como siempre- Respondió el unicornio de manera neutral y entró a su hogar -Pero bueno, dime ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?, rara vez vienes a visitar y cuando lo hacer siempre buscas algo- Comentó Cardistry para luego tomar un vaso de agua y refrescarse.

-Bueno, solo pasaba por aquí y decidí venirte a hacer una sencilla pregunta, dime ¿le eres leal al pueblo y a nuestras tradiciones?- La pregunta desconcertó algo a Cardistry quien se dio la vuelta para darla la cara al consejero.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- Cuestionó ahora él de una manera más seria, sabía que como siempre, él tramaba algo.

-¿Lo eres o no?- Le volvió a preguntar Julius de manera más agresiva.

-Soy leal al pueblo, pero, sabes no tengo mucho apego a las tradiciones- Respondió Cardistry manteniendo la seriedad.

-Ya veo, bueno estoy aquí porque, necesito un poco de tu ayuda, si lo haces eso nos beneficiaría bien a ambos- Habló Julius poniendo ahora un tono tranquilo y falso a la vez.

-¿Ah sí? ¿De qué se trata J?- Le preguntó Cardistry con algo de desconfianza.

-Debes hacer lo posible por que la extranjera no participe en el torneo, sería una gran ofensa para nuestro pueblo- Fue lo que contestó el consejero, Cardistry, levantó una ceja por un momento para luego volver a estar serio.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de la nueva?- Le preguntó el unicornio pues no encontraba sentido a tanto rechazo por parte de Julius hacia Trixie.

-Es un mal presagio para nuestro pueblo de eso estoy seguro, he escuchado al patriarca, habla de una profecía acerca de ella, pero con todo respeto a nuestro gran líder, veo con tristeza que sus años se le vienen encima ya, si ella participa será otra ofensa a nuestro pueblo, tienes que evitar que participe, como parte de la villa es tu debes ayudar a conservar las tradiciones que nos han marcado por tanto tiempo ¿Entiendes Cardistry?- Explicó Julius de manera muy seria, se veía que a toda costa quería evitar la Trixie participase en el torneo, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo.

-Sabes algo J, siempre eres el primero en pedir que respeten al patriarca pero no parece que le tengas mucho respeto como dices que lo tienes- Respondió el unicornio viendo con una mirada fría al consejero –Siento no hacerlo, pero no pienso ayudarte en nada, esa unicornio tiene un talento que jamás he visto, y no permitiré que sea desperdiciado solo porque un pony arrogante como tú lo dice, Hasta luego, J, sabes bien donde está la puerta- Le respondió el unicornio pasándolo de largo y dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirle y pedirle que se fuera, pero cuando estaba por abrirla, Julius habló de nuevo.

-Creo que olvidas la deuda que tienes conmigo... sobrino- Las palabras de Julius, el que lo llamara así le hizo detener su andar con una cara de molestia, raras veces mostraba una expresión así y curiosamente Julius era quien más, si no es que el único, que lograba hacer que Cardistry se viera así de molesto, odiaba por sobre todas las cosas que Julius le llamara "sobrino" -A veces me gustaría romperte todos los dientes- Dijo en tono algo amenazador y sin darle la cara.

-No olvides lo que me debes Cardistry- Habló de manera agresiva el consejero y con su magia apareció a un lado del unicornio –No olvides quién te tomó bajo su cuidado cuando tus padres desaparecieron cuando eras un potro, no olvides quién te enseñó lo que sabes de magia de ilusión, quien cuidó de ti todos esto años, quien fue el que te dio un techo y una oportunidad, quien te consiguió el puesto de maestro de ilusiones y quien ha hecho todo por ti, ese fui Yo, sin mi hubieras muerto a los pocos días- Julius mantenía una expresión firme y molesta mientras que Cardistry respiraba de forma agitada y pesada haciendo todo lo posible por no saltar encima del consejero y darle una paliza.

-Te debo la vida pero no el respeto- Por fin respondió con la voz hecha un nido por la furia.

-Será mejor que cuente con tu apoyo, como te dije, nos beneficia a ambos ¿sabes?- Julius cambió su tono a uno de negociación -Tengo cierta, información, sobre el paradero de tus padres, algo que vino en la última exploración a las tierras más allá del bosque, no del lugar de donde vino esa indeseable extranjera, pero aun así son de tierras lejanas- Comentó despertando el interés de Royal Cardistry, se veía que no quería aceptar, sus cascos pisaban con fuerza el piso y en su cabeza solo cabía idea de encontrar a sus padres, al final no pudo más

-¿Solo quieres que no participe no es así?- Dijo queriéndose arrepentir al instante, pero era tarde las emociones lo habían dominado y su boca había hablado.

-Exacto, solo evita que participe, por lo demás no te debes preocupar, una vez que ella este fuera del torneo tendrás la información ¿aceptas... sobrino?- Preguntó Julius extendiéndole su casco y dando una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, Cardistry sabía que se estaba regodeando de haberlo convencido.

-Ganaste esta ronda, Julius- Respondió el y apretó el casco del consejero con fuerza, al instante este desapareció Y Cardistry se sorprendió un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que todo era una ilusión trabajada por el mismo consejero que en realidad había estado junto a la puerta todo el tiempo.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo- Mencionó dando una pequeña risa, se dio media vuelta y se retiró.

-Jejeje tendrás tus trucos J, pero yo aún tengo un par de ases bajo la manga- Pensó Cardistry una vez que Julius se retiró, siempre parecía afectarle el hablar con él por cualquier motivo, en ese momento el unicornio notó unos movimientos extraños hacia la ventana así que por reflejo arrojó una de sus cartas, pero la detuvo antes de que impactara contra el objetivo del cual solo cayeron unos cuantos pelos de la crin.

-No me mate, soy yo- Habló una voz que Cardistry reconoció al instante.

-¿Rain? ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?- Le preguntó el unicornio a la hermana de Silver Spell, obviamente había estado espiando pero aun así el preguntó -¿Estabas espiando acaso pequeña?-

-Yo solo no, am, no maestro, yo solo pasaba por aquí, estaba, estaba paseaba jiji- Respondió ella sin notar que una hoja se asomaba de la bolsa que traía a un costado.

-¿Oh enserio?- Dijo Cardistry en tono de sospecha pues él si había notado la hoja salida.

-Am si jiji esta con su permiso, ya no le quito más su tiempo- la pequeña hizo una especie de reverencia de forma educada pero tanto Cardistry como Silver Spell conocía a Rain Star lo suficiente como para saber que cuando hacía ese movimiento era porque ocultaba algo, no se hubiera sabido pero al momento de voltear, la hoja se cayó de su bolsa.

-Oye rain, parece que olvidaste algo- Dijo Cardistry en tono divertido y comenzó a leer la hoja -Veamos que tenemos aquí... Inscripción al torneo de...- Royal Cardistry detuvo su lectura ya que la pequeña le arrebató con magia la hoja y la guardó desesperada en su bolsa, pero a la vez parecía estar muy apenada por lo que hizo, volteó hacia su maestro y observó que este la miraba como esperando una explicación.

-Se lo diré, lo que pasa es que… me inscribí al torneo, esta es la copia que me dieron y mi número de participante- Respondió la pequeña mostrando también una ficha de madera que tenía el número 11 tallado.

-Rain- Dijo Cardistry como si fuese a regañarla.

Lo lamento es que... de verdad quiero participar pero mi hermano…- Contestó ella con voz algo cortada se veía en ella el deseo de participar pero a la vez la culpa por hacerlo a espaldas de su hermano mayor.

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo, pero debes entender que aún eres muy pequeña y no estas lista para esto- Dijo con actitud seria –O al menos eso es lo que diría tu hermano ¿verdad?- Añadió en tono burlón devolviéndole la hoja lo cual dejó a la pequeña confundida ante el cambio de actitud de su maestro.

-Gracias... de quiero mucho a mi hermano pero... no deja de tratarme como una bebé, tal vez, si gano el torneo, eso le enseñará y me tratará como alguien mayor- Habló ella con sentimientos de enojo y frustración a la vez, ser la "bebé" no le agradaba mucho.

-No puedes culparlo pequeña, tu hermano solo quiere lo mejor para ti, ya que eres alguien muy importante para él- Comentó el unicornio acercándose a ella -Y no podemos hacer que se preocupe ¿no es así?, por lo que creo que esto debe mantenerse en secreto- Guiñó el ojo y Rain Star lo entendió.

-¿No le dirá entonces?- Preguntó alegre y sorprendida.

-Mmm... ¿Tú qué crees?- Su tono de complicidad hizo reír a la pequeña -Pero bueno ya que estoy jugándome el cuello por esto, lo digo enserio si tu hermano se entera seguro querrá reducirme a cenizas, lo menos que puedo hacer es evitar que algo malo te pase. Rain, ¿te gustaría que te enseñara un par de trucos nuevos?- La pequeña sonrió al escuchar la pregunta de su maestro.

-Claro que sí maestro, pero ¿puedo preguntar algo primero?- Dijo ella cambiando su tono a uno un poco serio.

-Claro que si Rain, dime- Respondió Cardistry.

-¿No le hará daño a Trixie verdad?- La pregunta tomó a Cardistry por sorpresa, aunque esto hacía ver que Rain había estado escuchando desde hace tiempo la conversación entre él y Julius.

-Jejeje claro que no Rain, Como dije antes, soy leal al pueblo, y ahora Trixie también es parte del pueblo, sea que Julius lo acepte o no, ese será su problema- Respondió acariciando la crin de la pequeña que se lanzó hacia su pata le agradeció para luego empezar a practicar los nuevos trucos que le había prometido Cardistry.

-Aun no puedo creer que Trixie dominara magia sin el desbloqueo ¿Qué significa todo esto?- Pensaba Silver Spell caminando hasta llegar a su hogar pero antes de abrir la puerta un resplandor en la parte trasera llamó su atención, asustado y confundido el unicornio de pelaje plateado corrió a prisa hacia atrás -¿Trixie estás… bien?- Preguntó pero sus palabras se cortaron al ver algo que no esperaba en ese momento.

-Ah, Silver ¿Qué me está pasando?- Preguntó Trixie pues su magia infundía todo su cuerpo en una especie de aura defensiva, a su alrededor había varias rocas flotando y manteniéndose en su posición, dos fuentes de agua brotaban a los lados de Trixie, estaba dentro de un círculo de fuego y había una esfera de aire sobre ella un perfecto control de los elementos por su parte, Silver no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse con la boca abierta por la impresión.

 ** _Continuará en el capítulo 6… "Preparativos finales"_**

* * *

 **Un aviso, de su amigo de la noche Big Silver Note, tengo un proyecto en mente, algo que he querido hacer por un tiempo ya ¿De qué se trata? Pues pronto lo sabrán, solo les digo que vayan preparando sus mejores voces de interpretación XD bueno hasta la próxima y esperen más informes pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 ** _"Preparativos finales"_**

La fecha estaba por llegar, unos cuantos días más y el torneo de la villa comenzaría, un torneo por demás interesante para todos, no solo porque había sido adelantado por alguna razón que el patriarca no explicaba, sino porque todos querían ver cómo se desempeñaría aquella unicornio que arribó a su villa y que había sido entrenada en las artes mágicas de ese pueblo. Trixie sería el foco de atención en ese torneo, si aprobaba sus evaluaciones, muchos esperaban que fracasara en la primera ronda, otros había que tenían la idea de que daría un buen espectáculo, otros más creían que ni siquiera debería de permitírsele participar en ese torneo, pero nada podían hacer ante la decisión del patriarca, o al menos, hasta que sus maestros votaran para ver si ella era apta para entrar o no al torneo.

-Dime ¿Cómo se ha desempeñado la extranjera?- Preguntó el consejero Julius a uno de los habitantes del pueblo, por sus labores en el torneo, el consejero no había tenido mucho tiempo para espiar a Trixie y tratar de ponerle alguna clase de traba en sus entrenamientos, pero tenía ojos y oídos en todos lados.

-Consejero, debo decirle que la verdad, estoy impresionado, su progreso desde su desbloqueo ha sido grande, puede que lo logre, incluso yo lo creo- Comentó este pony a lo que Julius dio un gruñido de molestia.

-Bien, mantenme informado- Respondió el consejero y se alejó de toda la aldea hasta llegar al bosque –Esto es malo, la extranjera se está volviendo muy poderosa y el patriarca ha hablado de la profecía, pero eso es imposible, ella no ha demostrado ninguna conexión con esa magia, solo cuando… no… no puede ser…- Pensó Julius para sí mismo dándose cuenta de que había dejado pasar algo muy importante desde el principio.

Vino a su mente una plática que tuvo con el patriarca en los primeros días de Trixie en la villa, de cómo ella cayó tantos metros de distancia pero logró salvarse de último minuto, aun estando tan débil, Julius sabía que esto era verdad porque el patriarca podía leer los recuerdos de otros, fue así como se dirigió en secreto hasta ese punto, cerca de dónde Trixie había aparecido, para él no tenía sentido, la unicornio debería haber muerto, ningún hechizo era tan poderoso como para sacarla de ahí a tiempo y no solo eso, sino además transportarla cerca de la villa a menos claro que….

-¡Esa infeliz invasora!- Gritó el con furia haciendo que volasen algunos pájaros –Ahora todo tiene sentido, pensé que el patriarca la había hecho estudiar todas las magias del pueblo para que aprendiera nuestra cultura pero no es así, ella de verdad podría ser de quien la profecía habla, y eso no es bueno para mi amo, si ella es enserio de quien habla la profecía, todo por lo que mi señor ha trabajado estará perdido, por eso adelantaron el torneo, no es una competencia, es una prueba para esa unicornio, a como dé lugar debo detenerla antes de que sea tarde- Se dijo así mismo y asegurándose de que nadie lo viera uso magia negra para crear una esfera, susurró algo y esa esfera salió a una dirección desconocida, Julius parecía muy preocupado –Solo espero que esto funcione, o yo también estaré perdido- Dijo él al momento en que sus ojos brillaron y regresó al pueblo.

En cierto hogar había mucho movimiento, cortinas de polvo eran levantadas detrás de una de las casas, pues una batalla de práctica se estaba dando, por fin después de tanto tiempo, Trixie mantenía una pelea elemental contra Silver como su igual.

-Lo haces bien Trixie- Dijo Silver mientras esquivaba una roca y lanzaba una bola de fuego que era bloqueada por un muro de aire en forma de tornado.

-Gracias, tu, no lo haces tan mal jeje- Se burló un poco ella mientras pisaba con fuerza la tierra que levantó algunos picos rocosos que Silver apenas pudo evitar mediante saltos y tele-transportación.

-Entonces no tengo que ser amable- Al decir esto Silver se rodeó de un aro de fuego en el suelo que luego emergió como un tornado.

-Eso esperaba- Respondió Trixie e hizo lo mismo que Silver solo que ella usó un tornado normal de viento.

-Am, Rain ¿No es esto peligroso?- Preguntó Shining Sky, una de las amigas de Rain Star, quien estaba allí junto con ella y la otra unicornio, Roxy Gray, las tres miraban el combate que Silver y Trixie tenían a manera de práctica.

-No, descuida, lo tienen bien controlado- Respondió Rain Star tomando un poco de jugo.

-Esta batalla es muy impresionante- Comentó en su tono neutral Roxy que no mudaba su rostro ni por un momento.

En la práctica ambos unicornios se lanzaron el uno contra el otro rodeados de sus respectivos elementos lo que causó un gran choque y una estela de humo enorme.

-No puedo ver nada ¿Quién ganó?- Preguntó Shining Sky mirando hacia todos lados.

-Yo me encargo- Mencionó Roxy y usó su control elemental del aire para quitar todo el humo. Al hacerlo vieron a Silver y a Trixie aun de pie jadeando por el cansancio de la batalla.

-Creo que es un empate- Dijo Rain Star y las tres amigas se acercaron a los dos unicornios.

-Vaya señorita Trixie usted de verdad que es increíble, apenas van unos meses y es la mejor que he visto- Mencionó Shining Sky muy alegre hacia la unicornio celeste.

-Muchas gracias pequeña, me he esforzado y desde que el patriarca desbloqueó mi magia oculta he podido avanzar enormemente- Respondió ella muy segura de sí misma, desde que dominaba mejor las magias del pueblo se sentía con más confianza.

-Es de verdad muy impresionante- Mencionó Roxy con su cara seria, tanto que nadie sabía cómo interpretar lo que decía pero Trixie lo tomó como un cumplido.

-Hermano eso fue increíble, de verdad usaste el anillo de fuego- mencionó Rain Star con una sonrisa –Hace tiempo que no te veía hacer ese movimiento- Agregó a su alegre felicitación.

-Bueno, hace mucho que no tenía una rival de ese nivel jeje- Mencionó él mirando a Trixie y sonrió a lo que la unicornio devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Y ya son novios?- Preguntó Shining Sky con tal imprudencia que Silver y Trixie se sonrojaron.

-¡No digas esas cosas así como así!- Dijeron ambos rojos de la vergüenza ante el comentario de la unicornio.

-Ay perdón, solo preguntaba jiji- Se disculpó la amiga de Rain Star aunque las bromas no pararon.

-No lo son Shining pero verás que pronto lo serán jaja- Ahora fue Rain Star la que bromeaba con ellos.

-¡Rain Star!- Le llamaron la atención ambos enojados a la unicornio.

-Se quieren y no son novios, se quieren y no son novios- Dijo Rain Star jugando y empezó a correr pues su hermano echó carrera tras ella enojado y rojo a la vez por la vergüenza.

-Ya verás cuando te ponga los cascos encima- Mencionó el unicornio tratando de alcanzar a la pequeña pero cuando creyó atraparla este se golpeó de lleno contra la pared de su hogar, Rain Star había usado un hechizo de ilusión para esquivar a su hermano.

-Eso parece doler- Mencionó Roxy sin cambiar su expresión.

-Rain Star eso no fue nada amable- Comentó Trixie un poco roja aún de la vergüenza.

-Lo siento solo estábamos jugando- Dijo la unicornio y rieron todas juntas, excepto Roxy.

-Auch, Rain Star, a veces me pregunto por qué dejé que Cardistry te entrenara en ilusiones- Comentó Silver sobándose la frente.

-Es porque tú eres solo elemental y yo ilusionista, por eso bobito- Dijo ella con aires de niña más pequeña de lo que era.

-Sí, creo que es por eso jeje- Respondió Silver dando una sonrisa igual.

-Bueno, nosotras nos retiramos a casa por ahora, gracias por todo, nos vemos Rain Star, adiós Silver, con permiso señorita Trixie- Dijo la unicornio Shining Sky saludando enérgicamente.

-Adiós, gracias de nuevo- También se despidió Roxy pero con todas sus emociones apagadas.

-Hasta pronto amigas- Dijo Rain Star agitando su casco.

-Tengan cuidado- Dijo Trixie despidiéndose también.

-Oigan, ¿por qué ustedes dos no van adentro?, yo me encargo de limpiar aquí- Comentó Silver a lo que Trixie y Rain asintieron –Vaya, no puedo creer lo fabulosa que Trixie se ha vuelto en todo esto, la verdad es que, me ha impresionado, el patriarca pronto nos pedirá a mí y a los demás que le digamos si Trixie está calificada para el torneo, no sé de Vaala, pero Gina y Cardistry de seguro votaran a favor de ella, sí, todo podrá resultar bien al final- Se dijo a sí mismo el unicornio de color plateado mientras quitaba piedras que habían quedado de su combate con Trixie.

-¿Estas nerviosa Trixie?- preguntó la pequeña Rain Star a la unicornio que empezaba a preparar todo para la comida.

-Un poco la verdad, es decir, sé que mi magia ha mejorado mucho desde que el patriarca me dio ese desbloqueo, pero todos en la villa llevan años practicando estas magias de las que yo no conocía nada, y francamente, no sé si estoy lista para participar en el torneo que tienen aquí, ni siquiera sé cómo es que funciona- Respondió ella sintiéndose un poco angustiada, tendría que enfrentar a unicornios más experimentados que ella en estas ramas de magia y al parecer el patriarca esperaba mucho de ella.

-Oh, es sencillo, yo te explico- Mencionó la pequeña unicornio con entusiasmo –Muchos del pueblo se inscriben y en realidad al final solo califican 16 de la ronda preliminar, los jueces del torneo deciden quienes pasan según sus habilidades mágicas y después vienen los combates, cada uno elige un número al azar de una urna y así se decide quién peleará contra quien, el ganador del combate pasa al siguiente así de 16 se reduce a 8, d finalmente a 2 quienes son los más grandes magos del pueblo, como premio se les da la oportunidad de tener en sus cascos el bastón de la luna, un pedazo de madera que tiene forma de luna creciente pero que toca sus orillas, es como el trofeo, y el ganador puede tenerlo en su posesión hasta el siguiente torneo, o sea que por un tiempo eres el o la mejor maga del pueblo- Explicó Rain Star con mucho ánimo, se notaba que era una gran fanática del torneo.

-Parece que tu hermano decía la verdad, te emociona mucho la idea del torneo, ¿no es así?- Preguntó Trixie dando una sonrisa al ver la emoción de la pequeña.

-Sí, de hecho planeo participar y ganar- Dijo ella sin pensarlo y Trixie la miró extrañada de las palabras –Un día claro, cuando sea grande y mi hermano me dé permiso jejejeje- Agregó ella tratando de recomponer lo que acababa de soltar.

-Seguro- Respondió Trixie y siguió preparando la comida mientras Rain Star daba un suspiro de alivio, por poco y revelaba su pequeño plan.

-Hey chicas, ¿Cómo va todo aquí?- Preguntó Silver entrando con un par de leños para avivar el fuego de su estufa.

-Todo bien hermano, por cierto mira lo que hice con la canica que Trixie encontró- Mencionó ella e trajo con su magia aquella esfera que había caído del insecto que Trixie destruyó sin darse cuenta.

-¿Canica?- Preguntó Silver extrañado pues él no recordaba eso.

-Sí mira hermano ¿no es bonita?- Mencionó ella ahora mostrando un collar que hizo, más bien solo perforo esa pequeña esfera y le pasó un cordón.

-Es muy bonita hermana, pero por ahora ve a lavarte los cascos- Ordenó él y ella asintió.

-Ella estaba muy ansiosa por mostrarte ese collar que hizo, la verdad es que no sé de dónde salió eso, lo encontré en el patio de atrás luego de unas prácticas y pensé que era uno de sus juguetes- mencionó Trixie explicándole a Silver.

-Oh, bueno no lo había visto antes, pero está bien, seguro es algo que alguien más le dio, o debió haberlo encontrado- Comentó Silver ayudando a la unicornio con la comida.

Una vez lista ambos esperaron a Rain Star para tomar la comida juntos, este momento era muy especial para ellos, cada vez que lo hacían se sentían más unidos, bromeaban y contaban historias de su pasado, dando demostraciones con magia de ilusiones, sobre todo Rain Star, cuya magia interpretaba casi a la perfección a las siluetas que quería describir, en cuanto a Trixie ella contaba más sus desventuras y todo lo que había fuera de la villa, Silver sonreía ante estas historias mientras Rain escuchaba fascinada lo que había más allá de las montañas y de la villa, deseando sin duda poder verlas por su propia cuenta alguna vez.

Más tarde llegó la hora que habían esperado con nerviosismo, la hora de ir a ver al patriarca, Silver le dijo a Rain que se quedara en la casa mientras iban a reunirse con los demás, ella asintió, sin embargo, apenas se fueron Rain salió por la parte trasera de la casa para hacerle una visita a su "entrenador" personal para el torneo, Royal Cardistry.

-Entonces Cardistry, quedó claro nuestro acuerdo ¿verdad?- Dijo el consejero Julius que se encontraba en la casa del unicornio Royal Cardistry, de nuevo ofreciéndole la información de lo que él más anhelaba, sus padres.

-No tienes que repetírmelo J- Respondió él disgustado, si algo había que lo molestase más que otra cosa era ser manipulado por Julius y que este se saliera con la suya.

-Bien, porque si algo saliera mal y esa extranjera llega a entrar en el torneo, entonces puedes decirle adiós a mami y papi para siempre- Julius se burló de él a tal grado que Royal Cardistry tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no atacar al consejero en ese mismo momento.

-No te saldrás con la tuya Julius- Dijo Cardistry casi gruñéndole por la furia.

-Ya lo he hecho, sobrino, siempre lo he hecho jajajaja- Salió el consejero riendo de su victoria sobre el unicornio que más que nada se sentía humillado por la influencia de Julius sobre él, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer todo con tal de recuperar a sus padres, estuviesen donde estuviesen.

-De alguna manera me las pagarás Julius- Pensó Cardistry golpeando una mesa con fuerza; el unicornio luego se relajó revolviendo sus cartas tratando de echar fuera todos esos pensamientos suyos.

-A un lado mocosa- Dijo Julius con desprecio hacia Rain Star cuando ella chocó con él por accidente –Ah claro tenías que ser tú, vuelve a casa niña…- Fue ahí cuando Julius vio el collar que Rain Star portaba con esa esfera como adorno.

-Usted tenga más cuidado, bruto- Mencionó ella enfadada sin temerle en lo más mínimo al consejero y siguió su camino.

-Imposible… esa piedra en su cuello… es la parte que le falta a la sombra…- Pensó Julius impresionado –Pero, se supone que su energía maligna debería afectar a todo lo que toca, como aquellos alimentos que se pudrieron en el granero del pueblo, o el agua amarga del pozo hace unas semanas, ¿Cómo es que ella no es afectada? A menos que… será posible que esa pequeña… mmm, tal parece que debo mantener mis ojos no solo sobre la extranjera, sino también sobre la pequeña hermana de Silver Spell- Se dijo a sí mismo mirando a Rain Star alejarse hacia la casa de Cardistry.

-Que bobo- pensó Rain Star mientras caminaba y llegaba a la puerta de su maestro.

-Hey, pequeña Rain Star, me alegra que vinieras pero no puedo atenderte en estos momentos, debo ir a reunirme con el patriarca- Se disculpó Cardistry con Rain ya que tenía que cancelar su lección de ese día.

-No, no vengo a eso maestro, vine porque quería pedirle un favor- Mencionó ella intrigando al unicornio que la dejó entrar a su hogar y se tomó unos minutos para escuchar lo que la pequeña hermana de Silver tenía que decirle.

-Vaala, cuento contigo entonces ¿también?- Era el consejero ahora hablando con la maestra de combate de Trixie, quien no se molestaba en ocultar su desprecio por ella en lo absoluto.

-Por su puesto consejero Julius, esa extranjera no ha de participar en nuestro torneo, es hecho para los habitantes de la villa y no para cualquier intrusa, cuente conmigo señor- Respondió ella en un tono inusual de respeto hacia el consejero.

-Tu lealtad y dedicación al pueblo serán bien recompensadas Vaala, te lo aseguro- Comentó el unicornio Julius dando una sonrisa y salió junto con la unicornio del lugar directo hacia el hogar del patriarca.

-Oh, Julius, que bueno que hayas regresado, bienvenida también Vaala, adelante, ¿Quién falta aquí?- Preguntó el patriarca para luego toser un poco.

-Permítame gran patriarca- Habló la curandera Gina y le dio al patriarca una bebida preparada con yerbas y magia de curación para la tos del patriarca.

-Muchas gracias Gina, ahora como decía ¿Quién es el faltante aquí?- Preguntó de nueva cuenta el pony anciano.

-Cardistry, gran patriarca, pero le aseguro que no tardará en llegar- Comentó Julius dando una sonrisa por lo bajo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Silver quien miraba con mucho cuidado al consejero.

-Lamento haberlos hecho esperar- Dijo Cardistry entrando por la puerta principal –Me disculpo por mi retraso gran patriarca tuve una, conversación, antes de venir aquí- Agregó él y miró hacia Julius quien asintió confiado de que Cardistry haría lo que él quería.

-No tengas cuidado joven Cardistry, bien ahora que ya están todos aquí podemos comenzar, ¿Dónde se encuentra la unicornio?- Preguntó él ahora por Trixie.

-Aguardando la decisión gran patriarca, ella está en la habitación continua esperando nuestra decisión, mi señor- Contestó Silver con mucha reverencia hacia el patriarca.

-Muy bien, entonces en vez de preguntarles he de ver en sus mentes el progreso de la unicornio- Habló él y usó su magia para ver los entrenamiento de Trixie, sonreía al ver la mejoría de la unicornio en todas las ramas pero sobre todo veía como había formado más relaciones con los habitantes, con sus maestros sobre todo y por encima de otras cosas, su conexión con Silver y Rain Star la cual era el lazo más fuerte que sentía –Ah, muy bien, me complace ver que la han entrenado como mandé que lo hicieran, ahora díganme, ¿Estarán de acuerdo en dejarla participar en nuestro torneo?- El momento de decidir había llegado y los votos estaban por ser emitidos.

-Sin lugar a dudas gran patriarca- Habló Silver Spell primeramente causando disgusto para Vaala y Julius.

-Pues a diferencia de este impertinente que se atrevió a hablar primero, yo opino que la tradición debe ser respetada mi señor y por tanto no se le debe permitir a la extranjera participar en nuestro más preciado torneo, y cedo la voz a la maestra Vaala- Comentó Julius mirando en todo momento con desprecio a Silver que le devolvía la mirada de igual manera.

-Gracias consejero, yo pienso igual que nuestro sabio consejero, gran patriarca, la extranjera no debe participar en una tradición que fue hecha solo para quienes nacieron aquí- Dijo ella con gran satisfacción y el consejero asintió feliz.

-Ya veo, entonces dos en contra y uno a favor, Gina ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó a la unicornio curandera, quien vio de reojo a Vaala y el consejero Julius y luego volteó hacia Silver quien se veía preocupado, ella respiró y habló.

-Nuestra magia no la ha rechazado y yo tampoco lo hago, nuestro patriarca no la ha hecho a un lado y yo tampoco lo haré, yo voto sí, la extran… No, Trixie, puede participar- Habló ella dando una sonrisa segura, Julius gruñó un poco pero después de unos momentos dio otra sonrisa altanera, sabía que lo tenía ganado con el voto de Royal Cardistry.

-Oh, sabias palabras Gina, bueno, creo que todo se resume a tu voto Cardistry, ¿Cuál será tu decisión?- Le preguntó el patriarca al unicornio. Sin decirle, el patriarca vio más que solo los recuerdos de entrenamiento de él con Trixie, vio también las conversaciones que tuvo con Julius y entendía el dolor por el que el unicornio pasaba, podría haber reprendido en ese momento a Julius, pero otro recuerdo de Cardistry hizo que el patriarca dejara la decisión final al unicornio, era hora de que Cardistry mostrara de lo que estaba hecho.

-Yo…- Empezó a decir Cardistry y…

-¿Ya habrán terminado?- Se preguntaba nerviosa Trixie en la sala continua de la morada del patriarca, su destino estaba detrás de una puerta.

-Ya puedes entrar extranjera- Comentó Julius en tono neutral pero con su propia cara de pocos amigos, sin embargo, el consejero no se quedó, más bien salió del lugar a paso firme y pesado.

-Ya puedes entrar Trixie- Se escuchó decir la voz del patriarca quien tosió de nuevo.

-Aquí estoy gran patriarca y mis maestros, yo, estoy lista para su decisión, cualquiera que sea la aceptaré según sus costumbres- Habló ella y tragó saliva viendo a los rostros de cada uno de sus maestros trataba de entender la decisión tomada pero todos ellos tenían rostros fríos y sin expresiones, ocultando muy bien el resultado de su votación.

-Tus maestros han decidido Trixie, y es mi deber como patriarca decirte la decisión final, Trixie, bienvenida al torneo- Al decir estas palabras Trixie abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa que le acababan de dar, había sido, aprobada.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Ya oíste al patriarca, estás dentro, adiós- Comentó Vaala muy molesta por lo ocurrido y salió de la presencia de todos con una cara muy irritada por la decisión final.

-Felicidades Trixie- Comentó Gina dándole una sonrisa y decidió retirarse también del lugar después de hacer reverencia ante el patriarca.

-Yo… no sé qué decir- Comentó Trixie aun incrédula de lo que había escuchado.

-No hay nada que decir viajera, tus propios méritos y la confianza de tus maestros te ha atribuido este derecho, eres parte de nuestra aldea, aunque algunos digan lo contrario, tú eres parte de nuestra gran familia- Comentó el gran patriarca con una sonrisa y dejó que ellos se retiraran –Si mi visión es correcta, tu despertarás en el torneo, Trixie, eres la esperanza de nuestro pueblo y posiblemente, del mundo- Pensó el patriarca y en eso se estremeció un poco, una sombra estaba detrás de él.

–Podría destruirte con un simple hechizo- Dijo él con voz ronca y activó su cuerno con una aura blanca, la sombra retrocedió asustada y chillando por la luz que presenciaba –Pero la luz me ha mostrado el camino que deben seguir las cosas aquí, adelante, haz lo que has venido a hacer- Agregó él apagando su aura, la sombra no entendía esto pero al final atacó al patriarca.

-Gracias de verdad a los dos, por apoyarme en esto- Dijo Trixie con alegría hacia Silver y Cardistry.

-Somos amigos Trixie, siempre te apoyaremos, en todo- Mencionó el unicornio plateado dando una sonrisa a la que Trixie asintió, ambos unicornios se mostraron un poco apenados por eso.

-Gracias Silver, significa mucho para mí, y también te agradezco a ti Royal- Mencionó ella pero no recibió respuesta de su maestro de ilusiones -¿Royal? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó ella haciendo reaccionar al unicornio.

-¿Qué? Oh, sí claro, no es nada solo, pensaba en unas cuantas cosas, felicidades Trixie, de verdad mereces esta oportunidad, con permiso, debo atender un asunto en mi hogar- Se despidió Cardistry de ambos quienes notaron algo diferente en la actitud del unicornio pero lo dejaron pasar por el momento.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a casa y le damos a Rain las buenas noticias? De seguro se pondrá muy feliz de saber que te dejaran participar Trixie- Habló Silver y Trixie asintió para luego encaminarse junto con el unicornio a su hogar, pero antes Trixie le pidió a Silver que pasaran primero por el camino dónde él la había encontrado la primera vez, al unicornio plateado le extrañó eso pero accedió a ir con ella.

Por la calle de la villa iba el unicornio Royal Cardistry muy abrumado, había tomado una gran elección al darle la espalda a Julius, pero sabía que el costo de esa acción había sido muy grande.

 ** _FLASHBACK, HACE UN PAR DE HORAS_**

 _-¿De qué quieres hablar pequeña Rain Star?- Preguntó Cardistry intrigado._

 _-Por favor señor, le pido que ayude a Trixie, ella es muy buena amiga y se ha vuelto genial en magia, por favor déjela participar, yo… escuché la conversación que tuvo con el consejero tonto- Lo que ella había dicho sorprendió a Cardistry, Rain sabía ahora sus motivos y eso lo ponía en una situación confusa._

 _-¿Lo escuchaste entonces?- Preguntó el unicornio acercándose a una ventana._

 _-Sí… lo siento… se lo pido por favor, pero si no… lo entiendo… si supiera que mi mamá y mi papá siguen vivos…, creo que yo también lo haría- Confeso ella sintiendo algo de vergüenza hablaba de darle la espalda a alguien que se preocupaba por ella y Royal entendía ese sentimiento._

 _-Rain Yo…- Al voltear a ver a la unicornio y mirarla detenidamente algo extraño sucedió, por un momento le pareció verse a sí mismo en ella, algo le decía en su interior que tenía que proteger a esa pequeña y no solo eso, por algún motivo la opinión de Rain Star sobre él se sintió muy pesada y de gran importancia –No te preocupes Rain, todo saldrá bien para Trixie, te lo prometo- Comentó el unicornio y recibió una abrazo de la unicornio pequeña, ese abrazo despertó de nuevo ese sentimiento de protegerla por alguna razón, Cardistry sentía una especie de conexión con Rain y ahora que lo pensaba, con Silver también, cuando eran pequeños y jugaba junto al unicornio plateado ambos siempre hacían casi todo juntos, se apoyaban, se divertían y sobre todo, se entendían a la perfección._

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK._**

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco- Mencionó el al recordar eso, entró a su hogar y de inmediato notó la presencia de alguien en su casa -¿Se te ofrece algo J?, podríamos evitarnos la charla, anda dilo, ve directo al punto- Dijo él y el consejero Julius salió de una esquina sombría con cara de pocos amigos, se veía muy molesto con él.

-¡Una sola cosa!, ¡Una sola cosa te pedí! ¡Dejar a la extranjera fuera del torneo y ni eso pudiste hacer!, eres tan inútil como lo era tu padre- Esas palabras de verdad hicieron rabiar a Cardistry tanto que estuvo por atacar al consejero pero se detuvo al ver a su alrededor.

Una extraña energía mágica los rodeaba, seguramente una de las ilusiones más avanzadas de Julius, el consejero había sido precavido. Cardistry conocía esa ilusión, una que él aun no lograba dominar, "Distorsión", capaz de crear una dimensión propia, al ver ese hechizo, supo lo serio que estaba siendo Julius, por lo que Cardistry respiró y guardó su furia.

-Pues te recuerdo que yo no era el único evaluador de Trixie, así que no me culpes por ello Julius- Respondió Cardistry reprimiendo toda su ira.

-¡En ti cayó el voto decisivo!, ¡Yo voté en contra junto con Vaala! ¡La de curación me traicionó y era obvio que Silver le daría su voto a favor! ¡Tú eras la diferencia!, ¡Y echaste todo a perder, inútil!- Cardistry seguí escuchando, los insultos de Julius casi nunca le hacían efecto pero la furia con la que le hablaba lo estaba irritando demasiado.

-Lo sé, pero hice una promesa y no voy a romperla- le dijo mientras hacía trucos con cartas para calmarse -Pero bueno, supongo que a ti no te interesa eso- Agregó él sabiendo lo que significaba la decisión que acababa de tomar.

-Tu podías haberla dejado fuera del torneo con un simple voto, o tal vez, ¿Acaso no te importa la información sobre tus padres?- Julius relajó su tono de voz pero aun así sonaba como si se burlara de él.

 **-** información es información, esta puede hallarse de una u otra forma- Respondió él sin dejar que se notara el dolor que conllevaba decir esas palabras.

-Y perderse así de fácil- Ante la mirada de Cardistry, Julius quemó el papel con la información concerniente a los padres del unicornio, él solo vio como el fuego consumía sus esperanzas de encontrarlos.

 **-** Pues parece que nuestro trato se ha cancelado, ¿verdad J?- Dijo él escondiendo el dolor de haber perdido la única pista de sus padres, pero Julius lo sabía, veía el dolor en los ojos de Cardistry y planeaba explotar eso.

-No del todo, sabes, tuve la precaución de memorizar cada letra, punto y acento de esa nota- Cardistry volteó a verlo -Aún tengo lo que quieres, como dijiste la información puede ser hallada de una u otra manera, participarás en el torneo y eliminaras a la extranjera de tal forma que no querrá permanecer más en nuestro pueblo, eso, si quieres saber dónde está tu madre y sí, te puedo asegurar que está viva, la cuestión es ¿Dónde?- Comentó él dando una sonrisa maléfica, sabía que tenía a Royal justo donde lo quería.

-Bastardo…- Dijo él en susurro -¿Ya terminaste? Porque estoy algo ocupado sabes, Como dijiste el torneo se acerca y tengo que ayudar a los demás en su elaboración- Comentó tratando de mostrar desinterés por la información pero no podía engañar a Julius.

-Te ofrezco un trato más, sobrino jeje, derrótala en el torneo y tendrás a tu familia de vuelta, nadie se atreve a ir por ellos debido al lugar en dónde se encuentran, tu familia te necesita Cardistry, o acaso, ¿la sangre no te llama?- Julius sabía muy bien como manipularlo pocos podían hacer que Cardistry cayera en un juego mental y Julius era un experto para ambos, la manipulación y juegos mentales, no por nada era el más poderoso mago de ilusiones en la aldea.

-Así que están vivos- Dijo para sus adentros con cierta alegría y de nuevo tomó una decisión con mucho dolor -De acuerdo J, tenemos un trato, pero esta vez lo haré a mi manera- Trató de mostrarse firme -Me encargare de que Trixie pierda- Agregó.

-No, si quieres la información, tendrás que hacer lo que te dije, humíllala, destrózala en la batalla, yo me encargaré de que puedas combatir con ella, y una vez echo, tendrás la información, después haz lo que quieras- Ante sus ojos Julius desapareció y la extraña atmósfera que había creado se fue también, de nuevo había sido solo una ilusión casi realista.

 **-** Así que están vivos... Madre, padre, solo esperen, iré por ustedes- Se dijo a sí mismo el unicornio -Me has dado una pista muy útil J- Comentó en voz alta sin saber que alguien había estado ahí todo el tiempo escuchando.

-Maestro Royal...- Cardistry de inmediato reconoció esa voz, se giró y vio en la puerta de su casa a la unicornio Rain Star.

-Oh, hola Rain- Saludó él algo sorprendido de no haber notado la presencia de la pequeña antes -¿Vienes por tu otra lección?- Le preguntó más Rain parecía algo asustada y fuera de sí, Cardistry se acercó y Rain retrocedió, cosa que extrañó al unicornio -¿Qué ocurre Rain?-Cuestionó él.

-Lo vi platicando con el consejero- Eso debería ser imposible para ella, habían hablado con el hechizo de ilusión más poderoso de Julius, la dimensión propia, ni si quiera Royal había dominado eso aún y sin dominarlo era imposible ver a través de esa ilusión.

-¿Nos viste?- Preguntó con una ceja levantada y muy intrigado por la afirmación de Rain Star -Interesante, y dime, ¿Qué más viste?- Preguntó él de nuevo.

-¡No dejaré que lastime a Trixie!- Gritó ella de pronto y cargó un rayo de magia apuntándole a su maestro.

-Wow wow wow, Rain, baja eso antes que lastimes a alguien, no es lo que parece- Dijo él poniéndose a la defensiva antes de tocar el cuerno de la pequeña con su casco haciendo que la magia desapareciera, un contra hechizo muy común pero efectivo.

-No lo haga por favor, mire yo tengo lo que quiere- Rain Star le entregó a Cardistry un par de papeles, el unicornio estaba confundido y revisó lo que la pequeña le entregaba.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó él, leyó uno y no podía creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

-Ese dice dónde tiene a su familia, vi que el consejero bobo lo tenía y, lo cambié con un hechizo de ilusión pequeño- Era cierto, era el mismo papel que Julius sostenía, Cardistry recorrió el papel con la mirada de arriba abajo hasta terminar de leerlo, empezó a reír tanto por la alegría que sentía así como por la ironía de las cosas, Julius, el más poderoso ilusionista, había sido engañado por el hechizo de ilusiones más básico, su arrogancia y orgullo habían jugado en su contra y dejado a una pequeña tomarle una enorme ventaja.

-Realmente, eres una Jolly Jokey, una gran comodín Rain- Dijo sin saber cómo agradecerle a Rain Star lo que acababa de hacer, en ese momento Cardistry comprendió que nunca debía de ceder a la presión y tener siempre esperanza.

-También le quité esto- Mostró el otro papel, era el hechizo rompe ilusiones, si lo lograbas dominar hacía a la pony capaz de ver a través de cualquier ilusión, así había podido verlo a ambos, Rain Star poseía un verdadero talento innato, incluso a Royal le costaba ver a través de las ilusiones de Julius y Rain Star lo hacía parecer, literalmente, un juego de niños.

-Sabes, no sé cómo hiciste para obtener todo esto, pero bueno, supongo que es propio de una joker- Dijo el unicornio de manera burlona y tomó a la pequeña de los hombros –Gracias Rain Star, has hecho más por mí de lo que puedes imaginar- Comentó él con una sonrisa.

-Es mi forma de decir gracias, por ayudarme a entrar al torneo- Respondió ella con su clara sonrisa infantil.

 **-** Quiero preguntarte algo Rain, dime, ¿Qué piensas de Trixie? ¿Qué es para ti?- Le preguntó Cardistry mientras enrollaba el papel.

-Eso es fácil de responder, es como una hermana mayor, es la pony más increíble que he conocido jamás y estoy segura de que a mi hermano le gusta y a ella jijiji, además me ha enseñado trucos que no conocía ella es mi mejor amiga- Comentó ella con mucho entusiasmo en su voz, de verdad adoraba a Trixie.

-Veo que le tienes mucha estima, pero bueno, apuntaste tu magia sin dudarlo contra alguien más experimentado- Contestó él regañándola un poco por su valiente, aunque imprudente acción.

-Oh, sí bueno, lo siento por eso pero no puedo dejar que la lastimen, perdone maestro pero la defenderé de quien sea, incluso del bobo del consejero- Respondió ella de manera muy firme, Cardistry estaba impresionado de la lealtad de esta pequeña hacia sus seres queridos.

-No te preocupes, no planeaba hacerlo de todas formas- Respondió en tono burlón Cardistry aunque por un momento lo pensó -No vale la pena ocultarlo, pero creo ya sabes que J aquí no quiere mucho a Trixie, y ya viste lo que ha hecho con tal de deshacerse de ella- Le comentó él a lo que la pequeña asintió.

-Es un pony malo, hay que... hay que hacer algo- Mencionó ella muy decidida.

-Precisamente, y es por eso que quiero preguntarte, o mejor dicho, pedirte algo- Rain Star prestó atención a lo que Cardistry le decía -Al igual que tú y tu hermano, yo también tengo mucha estima por Trixie, y no podemos permitir que le hagan algo malo, ¿cierto?- Dijo él y la pequeña asintió.

-¿Qué tal si nos encargamos del tonto de J?- Le preguntó Cardistry sorprendiéndola.

-¿Cómo haremos eso maestro?- preguntó la pequeña algo confundida.

-Escucha, se ve que J está tramando algo, lo presiento además se nota en sus ojos, así que vamos a voltearle la jugada- Comentó él con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo haremos eso?- Preguntó ella un tanto confundida.

-Déjame que te muestre- Dijo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos y cuerno brillaron con intensidad mostrándole a Rain Star mediante una ilusión lo que tenía planeado, al final ella quedó un poco mareada, tenía un talento natural, extraordinario, pero aún necesitaba mucha práctica -Y... qué me dices, ¿Me ayudarías a proteger a Trixie y a descubrir que planea el bribón de J?- Comentó él extendiéndole su casco.

-Lo Haré, yo quiero proteger a todos, cuente conmigo maestro- Respondió ella dándole el casco a Cardistry y cerrando el trato.

-Excelente, pero recuerda, ninguna palabra a nadie- Comentó el unicornio haciendo un "shhh" para que mantuviese el secreto.

-Entendido maestro y mire ya casi lo tengo dominado- Rain le mostró a su maestro el hechizo que había estado practicando, estaba muy cerca de lograrlo.

-Jejeje realmente aprendes rápido, ya de por si es un logro que puedas ejecutar este hechizo hasta este punto, pero recuerda, una perfecta ilusión se logra con pequeños detalles- Dijo él dándole una lección nueva, poner detalles a las cosas las hacía todavía más realistas, Cardistry era de verdad un gran mago ilusionista.

-Fascinante, bien, seguiré practicando- Comentó ella con decisión al ver la magia de su maestro en acción.

-Me alegro que lo digas, porque vamos a practicar hasta que te salga a la perfección, Así que comienza desde hoy, recuerda que el torneo iniciará pronto, probablemente tu hermano nos mate cuando se entere, pero seguramente darás un buen espectáculo- Dijo él cruzando los cascos como todo un maestro motivando a su alumno.

Rain Star se retiró a su hogar con la esperanza de llegar antes que su hermano y Trixie y así evitar problemas, por otro lado Cardistry por fin tenía lo que tanto había deseado, la ubicación del último lugar dónde se vio a su familia, la cueva de los cristales, un lugar donde los maestros ilusionistas desatan su mayor poder pero solo unos pocos han encontrado y casi nadie ha regresado, Julius es uno de los que regresó, por eso sus ilusiones son las más poderosas de la villa, pero aún había algo que intrigaba a Royal, ¿Por qué solo Julius? Y ¿Por qué no dijo nada antes?

Cardistry ahora estaba sentado frente a su chimenea encendida memorizando cada letra del papel frente a él, una vez que lo hizo, tiró el papel al fuego.

-No puedo permitir que Julius se dé cuenta de esto, si lo hace Rain estará en peligro- Dijo viendo el papel quemarse -Ahora, solo queda esperar a que dé inicio el torneo- pensó y se dispuso a meditar por unos momentos sin embargo al voltear a la ventana vio una sombra pasar fuera de la ventana, era algo raro y decidió investigar.

-¿Quién está ahí? ¿Rain eres tú?- Preguntó él pero nadie respondió, fue ahí cuando creyó ver una sombra saltando entre otras sombras, cerró los ojos y los talló bien, miró de nuevo hacia ese punto pero esta vez no vio nada, aun así tenía un mal presentimiento, como si algo estuviese a punto de pasar en la villa, al final regresó a su hogar para meditar y practicar sus hechizos, aún tenía que participar en el torneo.

Alejados un poco de la villa, en la senda donde los caminos de ambos se habían cruzado por primera vez, se encontraban caminando Trixie y Silver Spell, ambos iban a paso moderado y en silencio, un silencio algo incómodo pero que ninguno se atrevía a romper, estaba ya anocheciendo y el sol estaba por ocultarse lejos en el horizonte, dejando a su paso una estela de luz anaranjada y cielo rojizo, un verdadero crepúsculo. Siguieron caminando en silencio, de tiempo en tiempo volteaban a verse y sonreían, ambos pensaban cosas sobre el otro, mucho la verdad.

Silver no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de Trixie bañada con esa luz anaranjada que la hacía verse tan radiante y hermosa a sus ojos, de ella había aprendido también, había recordado como era el poder relajarse un poco y no solo echarse responsabilidades encima, había cerrado su corazón hace mucho para solo atender a su hermana y preocuparse por ella y cumplir la promesa de cuidarla que le hizo a su madre antes de morir, pero Trixie había despertado ese sentimiento de nuevo en él, cada vez que estaba cerca de ella se sentía diferente, desde el primer momento en que la recibió en casa, supo que había encontrado a alguien por quien valía la pena sentir algo más fuerte que una simple amistad.

Trixie por el otro lado había quedado conmovida por la amabilidad y el apoyo del unicornio hacia ella, después de todo el rechazo por el que había pasado fuera de la villa y luego el propio rechazo de la mayoría de los habitantes de ese poblado, la protección de Silver, aun a costa de su propia reputación frente a todos, la había cautivado, nunca había visto a alguien tan dispuesto a proteger a los demás, a ella y a su hermana menor, eso también le agradó mucho, la dedicación que Silver Spell tenía al cuidar de su hermanita, escuchar la historia de cómo perdió a sus padres le partió el corazón y como él la había apoyado a ella, ella se propuso estar ahí para él y con el tiempo descubrió lo mucho que se sentía atraída por el unicornio, podría ser esto, el amor.

-¿Recuerdas Silver?- preguntó ella por fin deteniéndose en un lugar.

-¿Disculpa?- Comentó confundido el unicornio.

-Aquí fue dónde me encontraste, ¿no es así?- Preguntó ella señalando un par de ramas que estaban creciendo de nuevo en un árbol.

-Oh sí, cierto, este, este es el lugar, perdona mi ignorancia pero, ¿Por qué vinimos Trixie?- Preguntó él algo confundido.

-Solo quería recordar la verdad, aunque también…- Dijo ella y se mostraba algo nerviosa, volteó hacia el unicornio y le entregó algo envuelto en un trapo.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó él para luego abrirlo, era una especie de medallón de madera, al parecer tallado con magia y tenía un símbolo de dos herraduras entrelazadas entre sí.

-Me dijeron que eso se hace cuando quieres mostrarle a alguien gratitud por algo que hizo por ti y que es muy especial si, bueno, si se da en el lugar donde se conocieron por primera vez- Respondió ella muy sonrojada y nerviosa a la vez, había puesto todo su esfuerzo en hacer ese obsequio.

-Trixie… esto… es lo mejor que me han dado en mi vida- Respondió él con lágrimas en los ojos, siendo de la villa era de verdad algo muy especial recibir esta clase de obsequios, y era el primero que él recibía, de alguien que no fuese su hermana, el unicornio entonces se acercó a ella y le tomó el casco, causando que Trixie se sonrojase aún más.

-Silver… ¿qué estás?...- Preguntaba ella cuando de pronto fue abrazada por Silver, el unicornio entonces sacó de una bolsa que tenía, ahí había algo para ella también.

-Es para ti- Dijo él revelando un collar blanco con una flor azul, Trixie abrió mucho los ojos y contuvo un suspiro de la impresión.

-Tu… ese collar, esa flor ahí, es una… es una…- Decía ella sin poder terminar la oración pues no creía lo que Silver estaba haciendo.

-Una flor de la unión, Trixie…, aquí mismo… en el lugar donde por primera vez te vi y con la luz de testigo, te lo pido- él se arrodilló ante ella y bajó la cabeza extendiendo sus cascos que sostenían la flor -¿Serías mi compañera?- Compañera, Trixie no lo creía, esto hacían los miembros de la villa cuando querían contraer matrimonio con alguien, ella lo había presenciado en una pareja durante su estancia ahí, pero ahora lo vivía, Silver estaba ahí arrodillado y pidiéndoselo, entonces ella tomó la decisión más importante de su vida.

-Yo… ¡acepto Silver!- Gritó ella lanzándose a los cascos del unicornio quien la recibió sin dudarlo, ella entonces puso el collar alrededor de su cuello y fue cuando la primera estrella de la noche apareció.

-Prometo ante la luz y la primera estrella de la noche, que estaré contigo siempre, ya no podía ocultarlo más Trixie, yo, yo te amo- Dijo él a lo que Trixie correspondió con un gran beso en los labios.

-Y yo a ti Silver, te amo demasiado- Respondió ella abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Vamos, ay que ir a casa, a nuestro hogar- Dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Cuándo haremos oficial el compromiso?- Preguntó ella caminando al lado de Silver.

-Supongo que después del torneo, el patriarca estará ocupado, pero después de eso, le pediremos su aprobación final, él solo necesitará presentarnos a la villa como nueva pareja, jajaja, te aseguro que Rain Star se sorprenderá mucho cuando lo sepa- Comentó Silver Spell imaginando la reacción de su hermana menor cuando se enterase.

-Me imagino que se pondrá muy feliz- Respondió Trixie riendo un poco.

-Rain Star hemos regresado- Habló Silver al entrar a su casa, la hermana del unicornio salió del baño con una toalla enredada en la crin, la verdad es que ella llegó solo unos minutos antes que ellos a su casa, por lo que al verlos, entró al cuarto de baño y se mojó lo más que pudo para simular una ducha.

-Oigan, sí que tardaron ustedes, ¿tuvieron una cita o algo así? Jiji- Preguntó ella tratando de molestarles un poco o al menos hacerles sentir incómodos más ellos solo rieron en complicidad –Un momento por qué se…- Rain Star quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio el cuello de Trixie.

-Sorpresa- Dijeron ambos unicornios tomándose de los cascos.

-Tu… y ella, Silver tú y Trixie van a… van… KYAAAAA!- El gritó de la pequeña fue tan fuerte que se podía escuchar en toda la villa, estaba tan feliz que empezó a saltar de un lado a otro y hacer ilusiones de una boda o unión, como lo llamaban en la villa –¡Van a hacer la unión, van a hacer la unión!- La pequeña no contenía su alegría y se la pasaba dando vueltas hasta que por fin se cansó y Silver la llevó a su habitación a dormir.

-Ella es de verdad entusiasta- Comentó Trixie al ver a Silver regresar.

-Siempre lo ha sido- Dijo él sentándose al lado de la unicornio quien se recargó sobre él.

-¿Estas segura de participar en el torneo Trixie?- Preguntó él algo preocupado.

-No del todo, pero quiero demostrar de lo que puedo ser capaz y que también puedo ser parte de esta villa- Respondió ella mirando al unicornio para luego ambos darse un beso.

-Tú ya lo eres, y aun si no de la villa, eres parte de mi vida- Comentó él y ambos se quedaron juntos esa noche abrazados uno del otro.

 ** _AFUERAS DE LA VILLA_**

-El sirviente del amo dijo que quería vernos, ¿será eso bueno?- Habló una de las criaturas que hace meses habían aparecido cerca de la villa, aquellos ponys o lo que fueran.

-No lo sé, pero si no es bueno, al amo no le gustará- Respondió la otra figura.

-Oh ustedes dos y su molesta forma de hablar- Dijo alguien saliendo de entre las sombras, el consejero Julius –Bien, al menos son puntuales para variar- Comentó en tono irritado.

-¿Para qué nos has llamado sirviente del amo?- Preguntó una de las sombras que tomaba forma de un terrestre.

-Tengo noticias para nuestro señor, vayan y díganle que todo está en su lugar y su plan de regreso continúa como lo planeado y que he encontrado a otra posible candidata- Respondió él en tono serio y seco.

-Eso es bueno, el amo estará complacido- Comentó la otra figura que tomaba forma de pegaso con un hueco en el ala.

-No del todo, tengo otras noticias para él amo- Dijo él con un tono algo preocupado.

-¿Cuáles son ahora?- Preguntaron las sombras al mismo tiempo.

-La extranjera, es peligrosa, ella podría ser la descendiente- Así la llamó, ante ese nombre ambas sombras dieron un quejido y se alejaron.

-Eso no es posible, el amo te castigará, debes deshacerte de ella- Reprendieron ambas sombras a Julius.

-Yo sé bien lo que debo hacer, pero si lo hago ahora todo se arruinará, pero ya he puesto en marcha un plan secundario, si en realidad es ella la descendiente, la acabaré, todo está controlado, díganle al amo que su siervo cumplirá- Comentó Julius en tono sombrío y ambas sombras se miraron para luego asentir.

-Por tu bien, servidor del amo, será mejor que así sea- Respondieron ambas sombras ahora tomando forma de murciélagos negros de ojos rojos e internándose en la oscuridad del bosque.

-Así será, si esa hermana de Silver tiene el poder que creo que tiene, todo estará pronto en su lugar, gran amo, una usó el poder de cuatro para sellarte y uno usará el poder de cuatro para liberarte, pronto, tu reinado de oscuridad regresará- Se dijo a sí mismo y regresó a la villa para asegurarse de que sus planes estuvieran en forma.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPITULO 7…. "INICIA EL TORNEO, PRIMERA RONDA"_**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 **"Inicia el torneo, primera ronda"**

Y aquí había llegado al fin, el día del torneo estaba en la villa, la plataforma estaba lista y los participantes estaban ya inscritos, 32 unicornios, de los cuatro tipos de magia que se manejaban en esa villa se disputarían el privilegio de ser llamado "Gran hechicero" y sostener la vara de la luna que se dice era el mismo instrumento con el que el gran hechicero original derrotó a la oscuridad. Todos querían tener ese gran privilegio, Ilusionistas, elementales, guerreros e incluso los pocos de curación que se habían inscrito y habían calificado para la primera ronda, muchos ya habían participado antes y para otros era su primera ocasión, entre esos primeros participantes se encontraba Trixie, la unicornio era el centro de miradas de todos, no solo por su participación, sino también por la noticia de que Silver le había propuesto la unión y ella había aceptado, nunca antes en la historia de la villa se había dado una unión entre alguien de ahí mismo con alguien de fuera, a varios les daba igual, mientras otros lo reprobaban por completo y solo unos cuantos apoyaban la idea, pero al final sabían que todo acabaría con la decisión final del patriarca sobre este asunto.

-Todos me están mirando- Comentó Trixie al sentir los ojos juzgadores de los demás sobre ella.

-Nos miran a los dos Trixie- Contestó Silver Spell que la tomaba del casco para darle apoyo, el unicornio plateado no participaría en el torneo pero la estaría apoyando desde las gradas.

-La verdad ya no estoy tan segura de esto Silver- Dijo ella un poco nerviosa -¿Qué tal si lo arruino todo?- Preguntó ella algo asustada.

-Lo harás bien, has entrenado duro y te has vuelto muy fuerte, además, aquí estoy para apoyarte, no temas- Dijo él dándole confianza y le abrazó para luego ir a las gradas -¿Dónde está Rain Star?, Se perderá el inicio de las competencias- Se preguntó el unicornio que aun desconocía que su hermana estaba entre los participantes bajo un nombre falso y con un disfraz, lo cual no era muy extraño ya que algunos unicornios de la villa confeccionaban trajes para participar y se inventaban nombres para inscribirse.

-Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a una nueva edición de nuestro torneo- Comenzó a decir el consejero Julius que se paraba en medio de la plataforma ante la vista de todos para dar el recibimiento –Hoy se empiezan las competencias para determinar quién será llamado, gran hechicero, de este año, sea el tipo de magia que dominen, les deseo suerte a todos y recuerden hagan su mayor esfuerzo y… cuídense- Lo último lo dijo dando una mirada hacia Trixie quien sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, las palabras del consejero parecían una advertencia hacia ella.

-Como patriarca, les doy la bienvenida y espero disfrutar de unos grandes combates, la luz será la que nos guíe, que comiencen ahora- Dijo el gran patriarca para luego toser, era sabido que su salud se había deteriorado en los últimos días y que no había mucho que se pudiera hacer ya que sus sesiones de magia curativa ya no hacían el mismo efecto que antes y eso era preocupante para todos pues no había ahora un heredero de la magia de la luz para proteger al pueblo y sin patriarca todos sabían que el consejero Julius tomaría el puesto de líder de la villa, bien para muchos, no tanto para otros.

Dos unicornios entonces subieron a la plataforma con una caja de madera en la cual pusieron esferas con números escritos del 1 al 32, así decidirían los combates por suerte.

-¿Dónde está Rain?- Se preguntaba Silver al no ver a su hermana menor.

-Hola Silver- Se escuchó una voz que el unicornio reconoció, no era su hermana, pero sí una de sus amigas, Shining Sky.

-Oh, Hola Shining Sky- Saludó él algo distraído y mirando hacia la multitud.

-Si buscas a tu hermana vendrá pronto, dijo que iba por algo para apoyar a Trixie- La respuesta sorprendió a Silver.

-¿Regresó a la casa sola?- Preguntó él preocupado.

-Sipi, ya no somos pequeñas Silver, verás que podemos hacer grandes cosas por nuestra cuenta- Dijo ella guiñando el ojo lo cual puso pensativo a Silver, pero el saber que su hermana estaba fuera de problemas, lo hizo poner más atención al evento.

-30, 2, 9, 18, 32, 14, 8- Hablaba un unicornio para que otro apuntase los nombres en los números de un pizarrón y ponía los combates, finalmente llegó el turno de Trixie.

-Aquí voy- Se dijo a sí misma y tomó una de las esferas con su magia.

-Participante Trixie, número 4- Anunció el unicornio.

-¡¿Pelearé en el segundo combate?!- Dijo ella sorprendida y algo asustada, pensó que su participación sería más tarde y tendría tiempo de prepararse pero el destino jugaba en su contra al parecer.

-Oh, Trixie…- Dijo Silver viendo ese puesto.

-Vaya que suerte, la veremos pelear muy pronto- Comentó entusiasmada Shining Sky desde su asiento junto a Silver –Apúrate Rain…- Dijo por lo bajo la unicornio.

-Oh mira es el turno de Roxy- Dijo Silver Spell al ver a la otra amiga de su hermana, a diferencia de él, los padres de Roxy pensaban que esto sería una gran experiencia para el desarrollo de la magia de su hija.

-Tengo el número 15- Mencionó la unicornio y fue inscrita en la competencia.

-Julius, excelente trabajo, la pista ha quedado perfecta- Dijo el patriarca que respiraba lento y profundo, como si le costase más trabajo que antes.

-Gracias mi señor, le garantizo que verá unos combates como nunca los ha visto antes- Mencionó el consejero sin perder de vista a Trixie.

-¿También estás intrigado por su potencial verdad?- Preguntó el patriarca.

-Solo preocupado gran patriarca, aun creo que no se le debió dejar participar- Respondió él con una mueca de disgusto.

-Los tiempos cambian Julius y nosotros debemos adaptarnos a esos cambios o desaparecer en el pasado junto con nuestras viejas tradiciones, además te puedo garantizar que la unicornio Trixie dará una de las mayores sorpresas de la villa- Contestó el patriarca con una sonrisa para luego toser algo más –Puede que dé la sorpresa y sea nombrada como la ganadora- Agregó él dando una nueva sonrisa.

-No si yo puedo evitarlo- Pensó calladamente el consejero y miró alrededor de los participantes a dónde él tenía al menos a la mitad de los unicornios dispuestos a eliminar a Trixie de la competencia, incluidos dos de sus maestros, Vaala y Royal Cardistry, o eso pensaba él.

Al final después de 15 minutos los duelos quedaron por fin establecidos, y la primera ronda podría empezar, los gritos animados de los espectadores reverberaban en el sitio, todos esperando a ver quién sería declarado el gran hechicero de ese torneo.

-Y ahora las reglas, las peleas son de 1 vs 1, pueden usar cualquier magia que dominen durante el encuentro, ganará aquel que logre arrojar a su oponente de la plataforma, para evitar trampa una vez que salgas de los límites de la plataforma después de haber entrado tu magia quedará nulificada por un tiempo evitando así que te tele-transportes de regreso, queda prohibido el uso de armas o trucos sucios como golpes bajos y ataques a los ojos, también ganaras si logras hacer que tu oponente se rinda, cualquier violación a estas reglas será sancionada con la descalificación, queda estrictamente prohibido usar fuerza desmedida que pueda causar un grave daño en tu oponente, cada pelea tendrá una duración de 10 minutos como máximo, si al cabo de ese tiempo no hay un ganador, será el patriarca quien de la victoria a aquel con mejor rendimiento, en caso de un empate aun así todo se decidirá con un duelo de rayos mágicos que se explicará en su momento, muy bien, que empiece entonces la primera ronda del torneo- Habló un unicornio en medio de la plataforma para explicar las reglas, después de eso bajó y anunció a los primeros dos participantes –Con ustedes un viejo conocido, él es Destiny Dust, que domina la magia elemental especializado en el control de la tierra y el aire, su oponente el guerrero Iron Horn, un gran combatiente que lo hemos visto hacer grandes proezas aquí mismo, ¿Listos? 3! 2! 1! ¡PELEEN!- Gritó ese pony y el combate comenzó.

Ambos unicornios comenzaron el combate rodeándose de una barrera mágica, algo básico para todos los combates pues esta barrera reducía los daños recibidos y les brindaba más protección a sus seres. El elemental tomó la delantera poniendo sus cascos en la plataforma, para hacerlo más justo la plataforma había sido asegurada de manera que solo algunos de sus bloques pudieran ser manipulados por los elementales de tierra, su pisotón causó que algunos bloques se levantaran y los arrojó contra su oponente, el otro unicornio reaccionó con una barrera que lo protegió de esos bloques y luego pasó a la ofensiva disparando rayo tras rayo de magia a su rival que empezó a correr y esquivar, el elemental pasó de nuevo a la ofensiva.

Cubrió sus cascos con partes de rocas y atacó de frente, el otro unicornio solo esquivó los ataques moviéndose por la plataforma hasta que logró alejarse lo suficiente para crear una espada y un escudo con su magia y enfrentó a su rival. Los espectadores aullaban de emoción y coreaban los nombres de sus favoritos, el elemental seguía golpeando al guerrero que se defendía con el escudo el cual ya empezaba a agrietarse, mantener ese escudo de magia comenzaba a ser difícil si no hacía algo se quedaría sin energía para seguir realizando hechizos, además se dio cuenta de que su rival lo arrastraba cada vez más hacia la orilla de la plataforma con la intención de echarlo fuera.

-Irás abajo Iron- Dijo el unicornio que seguía golpeando.

-No hoy compañero- Respondió él y realizó una arriesgada jugada, quitó su escudo y detuvo un golpe con la espada apenas a tiempo, la giró y logró desestabilizar al pony elemental quien quiso responder con un golpe más pero el guerrero le tomó el casco y le propinó un golpe en el vientre dejándole ahora al elemental al borde de la plataforma.

-Te tengo- Dijo con una sonrisa el elemental y con su control utilizó una de las rocas sueltas para intentar empujarlo.

-No, te tienes a ti- Contestó el otro unicornio dando un mortal hacia atrás, esquivando la roca y dejando que esta por la pura inercia derribara a su oponente por él.

-El combate ha terminado- Anunció el pony oficial –El ganador es Iron Horn que avanza a la siguiente ronda- Informó y recibió aplausos de la multitud mientras bajaba de la plataforma, ahora era el turno de Trixie.

-Hola Silver, perdón por llegar tarde- Dijo Rain Star tomando asiento junto a su hermano.

-Rain, te perdiste la selección y el primer combate pero llegas a tiempo para ver a Trixie, ¿Puedes creer que pelee tan pronto?- Le preguntó el unicornio a su hermana menor.

-Sí, ser la número cuatro no ayuda mucho- Respondió ella.

-¿Cómo sabes qué número es ella si no estabas aquí?- Preguntó él de nuevo y Rain se dio cuenta de que metió la pata, de nuevo.

-Yo se lo dije apenas Silver- Contestó rápido Shining Sky quien apenas salvó a Rain de la sospecha de su hermano.

-Gracias- Susurró Rain a su amiga y ella guiñó el ojo pero sabía que Silver ahora estaría atento a las cosas más que antes, pero por ahora todos estaban concentrados en Trixie.

-Siguiente combate, Trixie, la novata sorpresa contra Amalia Blitz, la ardiente llama- Anunció él sin mucha emoción pues era de aquellos que no querían a Trixie ahí y ahora ella se enfrentaba a una elemental de fuego.

-Puedes hacerlo Trixie- Gritó Rain Star desde las gradas al igual que Silver, eran de los pocos que la apoyaban, a sus ánimos se sumaron la maestra Mora, Royal y Gina con quienes había pasado más tiempo, también las amigas de Rain, Shining Sky y Roxy Gray, Trixie suspiró y subió a la plataforma donde su rival ya le esperaba para el combate.

-Ansiaba presenciar su combate Julius, espero mucho de ella- Comentó el patriarca ya que aunque no podría ver, sentía las cosas a su alrededor.

-Si le soy sincero gran patriarca no se lo sugeriría, podía llevarse una decepción si espera mucho de esa extranjera, apuesto a que no pasará de esta ronda- Dijo el pony con total desprecio.

-Deberías tener más fe, Julius, es probable que ella nos dé una gran sorpresa en este torneo, una que he estado esperando por mucho tiempo ya- Mencionó el gran patriarca dando una sonrisa y luego tosió algo más, esas palabras hicieron que Julius se sintiera un poco preocupado pero él ya tenía su plan.

Unas horas atrás Julius había empezado a orquestar su plan contra Trixie para dejarla fuera del torneo, había modificado con un poco de magia algunas de las esferas de los números para que estos respondieran a la magia de otros, fue él quien infundió el número 4, el de Trixie para que esa esfera fuese la que ella eligiera, también dio otros más, para asegurarse de eso infundió otras dos para reconocer a aquellos que la habrían de sacar del torneo, Vaala y Cardistry, si todo salía según su plan Trixie enfrentaría a esos dos unicornios en cierto punto y él pensaba que sería suficiente para que la echaran.

-Extranjera, tú no llegarás al final de este torneo- Pensó el consejero con mucha malicia y observó el combate.

-Sabes, no tengo nada contra ti la verdad, pero este año pienso ganar, así que no esperes que me contenga- Mencionó Amalia Blitz y encendió sus cascos en llamas y su barrera de protección para mostrar su seriedad.

-No espero que nadie lo haga- Mencionó Trixie y activó su barrera de protección, se veía segura, desde el desbloqueo había dominado mejor los tipos de magia de la villa y ahora tenía que demostrarlo frente a todo el mundo, si perdía en esa primera ronda nunca le dejarían olvidarlo, pero si lograba ganar aunque fuera un solo combate, entonces, entonces tal vez y solo tal vez, los otros unicornios del pueblo la empezarían a ver de manera distinta.

-¡Empiecen!- Gritó el oficial y el combate comenzó de inmediato, Amalia tomó la delantera al lanzarle bolas de fuego a Trixie, ella por el momento se dispuso solo a esquivarlas con tele-transportación, por suerte para ella su maestro, Silver Spell, dominaba el fuego mejor que nadie en la aldea por lo que Trixie sabía muy bien de lo que un elemental de fuego era capaz de hacer, por lo tanto, tenían una ventaja en esa pelea.

Ella siguió esquivando por momentos hasta que se decidió a atacar de una vez, usó rayos de magia que obligaron a Amalia a moverse con saltos pero ella no dejaba de lanzar sus bolas de fuego que salían despedidas de la pista, por suerte para los espectadores un campo de magia protectora evitaba que los ataques que no daban en el blanco les llegasen a ellos, Trixie entonces realizó un hechizo de ilusiones con el que creó dos copias de sí misma y se dispuso a rodear a Amalia pero ella simplemente cruzó cascos y luego los extendió en un gran grito para disparar bolas de fuego a su alrededor con lo que golpeó a los dos clones que Trixie creó y los hizo desaparecer, Trixie también recibió un golpe de una bola de fuego pero no parecía ser serio, debía cambiar de estrategia pronto.

-¿Trixie va a ganar verdad?- Preguntó Rain Star algo preocupada.

-No lo sé Rain, pero de algo estoy seguro, ella tiene un plan- Respondió Silver para tranquilizar a su hermana y ambos miraron de nuevo hacia la plataforma, Rain Star y Shining Sky, junto con Roxy que había llegado hace unos momentos, empezaron a animar a Trixie.

-Piensa Trixie, fuego, fuego, eso es- Pensó ella y sonrió para empezar a tele-transportarse de nuevo –Aquí estoy- Dijo ella detrás de Amalia quien le atacó con un lanzallamas potente, Trixie repitió el truco varias veces acercándose y alejándose con tele-transportación y su objetivo se cumplía, Amalia comenzaba a cansarse y por su propio calor a sofocarse.

-Muy… lista… pero… aun puedo pelear- Comentó Amalia y se tele-transportó detrás de Trixie pero ella ya lo tenía previsto por lo que golpeó el suelo y levantó un pedazo de la plataforma, había observado que baldosas se movían y las había memorizado, Amalia se detuvo en seco para no golpear esa baldosa pero al hacerlo quedó expuesta a un rayo de magia de Trixie que la sacó de la plataforma, para sorpresa de muchos Trixie había ganado su primer combate con relativa facilidad.

-Eso es Trixie, así se hace jaja- Apoyó con felicidad Silver Spell desde la grada, estaba orgulloso de ella y de que aplicara las lecciones que le había enseñado.

-¡Hurra!, Trixie ganó- Gritó Rain Star y abrazó a sus amigas.

-Lo hizo increíblemente genial- Comentó asombrada Shining Sky.

-Sí, se me pusieron los pelos de punta- Dijo con seriedad Roxy Gray.

-Lo hizo bien, ahora le tocará pelear contra el guerrero en la siguiente ronda- Dijo Silver algo pensativo sobre la manera en que Trixie pelearía en el siguiente combate pero por ahora celebraban su victoria, varios unicornios ahí reconocían que había sido una buena pelea y que Trixie había hecho uso de una buena estrategia contra Amalia.

-Nada mal extran… digo, Trixie, nada mal- Reconoció Amalia y le extendió el casco a Trixie quien lo tomó sin dudar y se saludaron, tal vez las cosas si cambiarían para ella si seguía avanzando en el torneo.

-Nada mal, ¿Verdad Julius?- Preguntó el patriarca que podía sentir la frustración de su consejero por la victoria de la unicornio.

-Fue suerte de principiante, Amalia se confió, ella pudo haber acabado con esto pero la subestimó, le digo patriarca que no la tendrá fácil, apuesto de nuevo a que Iron Hoof la elimina en la siguiente ronda- Comentó él disgustado y de cascos cruzados, el patriarca rio un poco ante esta actitud de su consejero para luego seguir viendo los combates de la primera ronda.

Los combates continuaron como estaban programados, Elemental vs guerrero en el cual un elemental ganó, guerrero vs ilusionista no hubo mucho que el guerrero pudiese hacer, por fin una batalla entre dos guerreros quedó en empate y el patriarca decidió quién se llevaría la victoria, decisión que ambos aceptaron como buenos participantes, pronto llegó un combate interesante para todos.

-Y ahora, presentamos a la curandera Celina quien enfrenta al guerrero Heavy Hoof- Comentó él anunciador, ambos ponys se saludaron y dieron inicio a su combate.

Heavy Hoof de inmediato realizó un hechizo para crear un mazo grande con su magia y fue directo hacia Celina quien de un salto esquivó el impacto, Heavy levantó el mazo de magia e intentó aplastarla de nueva cuenta pero ella era muy rápida, heavy Hoof entonces creo un par de espadas y se lanzó contra ella siguiéndola por toda la plataforma mientras ella se dedicaba a esquivar todos los golpes que lanzaba, varios animaban a Heavy Hoof mientras otros apoyaban a Celina, ella en ningún momento atacó a su contrincante lo cual extrañaba a todo el mundo, solo se dedicaba a evadir los ataques de su rival como podía, pero todos sabían que una batalla no se ganaba sin dar pelea por lo que no se sorprendieron cuando Heavy logró impactar un golpe con su casco en el cuerpo de la unicornio que salió arrojada unos metros hacia atrás.

Todos pensaron que se había acabado pero Celina se levantó como si nada hubiese pasado, la pelea se reanudó y ambos siguieron combatiendo, esta vez Celina pasaba a la ofensiva pero sus ataques eran rayos de magia básicos y uno que otro golpe cuando Heavy se acercaba, por su parte Heavy fue adelante todo el tiempo y lograba conectar varios golpes contra su rival, la pelea se seguía extendiendo y estaban por llegar a límite de los diez minutos, nadie entendía cómo era posible que Celina siguiera en pie después de recibir tantos golpes por parte de su rival, pero lo que menos se explicaban todos era cómo es que Heavy Hoof parecía más cansado y lastimado que ella, mientras que Celina parecía estar fresca como lechuga, Heavy atacó de nuevo pero de pronto su cuerpo se venció y cayó al suelo de la plataforma, de alguna manera exhausto y jadeando para respirar.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó el guerrero al ver a la pony acercándose a él.

-Es mi ataque especial jeje- Respondió ella y Heavy al fin notó que la barrera que rodeaba a Celina no solo era de magia protectora había algo más –Es mi propia versión de curación por drenado, mientras más contacto, más energía recibo yo- Explicó ella y Heavy rio un poco.

-He perdido- Admitió el pony y el oficial lo tomó como una señal de rendición dando a Celina la victoria de esta pelea, todos aplaudieron su gran estrategia implementada y llamó la atención también del consejero Julius.

-Una técnica de verdad interesante por lo que veo- Comentó Julius intrigado.

-Nuestra villa está llena de ponys con muchas sorpresas al parecer, jeje, parece que aun a mi edad no lo he visto todo y eso me reconforta, siempre hay cosas nuevas por descubrir- Mencionó el patriarca ante el comentario de Julius.

-Sí, en efecto gran patriarca- Respondió el consejero viendo detenidamente a Celina que bajaba triunfante y dio una sonrisa –En efecto- Repitió para sí mismo.

-Te aseguro, ambos estaremos muy sorprendidos pronto Julius- Esto que dijo el patriarca volvió a llamar la atención del consejero, ¿qué sabía el patriarca que él no?

-Siguiente ronda, adelante por favor los siguientes dos competidores, Ian Windus y Royal Cardistry- Anunció el oficial.

-El maestro Cardistry peleará- Comentó Rain Star desde su lugar emocionada.

-Rain- Susurró Shining Sky –Recuerda que tu pelea es la siguiente, si no te preparas no llegarás a tiempo- Comentó la unicornio y eso le hizo ver a Rain Star algo que no había considerado antes, de ganar su combate, él y su maestro se enfrentarían pronto, además lo que Shining decía era verdad, tal vez no alcanzaría a prepararse a tiempo.

-Am, Silver, me siento algo mal- Comentó Rain Star tocando su frente.

-¿Qué?, Oh cielos déjame revisarte- Mencionó él pero no parecía haber nada malo con Rain Star, fue ahí que Utilizando un truco de curación, Shining cambió un poco la temperatura de Rain Star, solo algunos hechiceros de curación podían hacer algo así y ella era uno de esos casos especiales, tanto que Julius notó una especie de cambio en el flujo de la magia y miró hacia las gradas intrigado –Pues parece que sí tiene algo de fiebre, bien te llevaré a casa- Mencionó el unicornio plateado y se levantó.

-No, descuida puedo ir sola- Mencionó ella.

-Yo la acompañaré Silver, le pediré a mi madre que nos lleve- Comentó rápido Shining Sky.

-Sí, eso está bien Silver, así podrás quedarte a apoyar a Trixie, después de todo será de nuestra familia y es preciso que le demos apoyo, yo estaré bien, dormiré un poco y estaré mejor ya lo verás, pero ande por favor tú quédate con Trixie- Comentó ella con ojos tristes y un tono tan amable que Silver asintió y dejo que Shining Sky llevara junto con su madre a Rain Star a su hogar, o eso era lo que él pensaba.

-Muy bien, funcionó, vete a vestir y yo le diré a mi madre que vayamos a casa por algo anda- Comentó Shining y Rain asintió para luego ir a buscar un lugar donde pudiese ponerse ese disfraz para la competencia.

-Muy bien, me queda a la perfección- Dijo ella al observarse el traje, había estado trabajando en secreto con su maestro para poder fabricarlo, regresó a la pista para ver si llegaba a tiempo para ver la pelea de su maestro.

Encima de la plataforma Cardistry y su rival estaban ya en posición para combate, Ian Windus estaba concentrado, sabía que Cardistry era el segundo mejor ilusionista después de Julius por lo cual tendría que enfocar bien su mente para no caer en sus trucos, por otro lado Cardistry no la tenía tan fácil, Ian era un experto en manipular el aire y seguro lo usaría para sacarlo de la pista lo más rápido posible, además de que los saltos no serían una opción viable ante un rival con control del viento.

-Lo siento Cardistry, esta vez no pasarás de la primera ronda- Dijo el unicornio para luego invocar una ráfaga que empujó a Cardistry un poco hacia atrás.

-Jo, Jo, Jo, vaya esa brisa estuvo bien, pero no estaría cantando victoria si fuera tú- Comentó él y creó a su alrededor una parvada de cuervos para atacar a Ian, él invocó una barrera de viento para protegerse.

-Tus trucos no son tan buenos como crees, Cardistry- Respondió él poniéndose en guardia de nuevo.

-¿Los elementales son siempre así de arrogantes, o es cosa tuya?- Dijo burlonamente en lo que preparaba su siguiente hechizo –Veamos qué te parece esto, shadow lurk- Comentó Cardistry e hizo que Ian se viese a sí mismo desapareciendo una táctica destinada a la confusión y desesperación del rival.

-¿Qué rayos?- Dijo al verse desaparecer, pero no se desesperó y creo una barrera de magia para protegerse hasta que pudiese contrarrestar ese hechizo, sin embargó sintió como algo lo jalaba de las patas traseras haciéndolo caer fuera de la pista pero alcanzó a agarrarse de la orilla de la plataforma y regresar a esta, al no salir completamente su magia no fue nulificada.

-Qué maduro Cardistry- Ian creó entonces un tornado alrededor de si como protección, al verlo Cardistry lanzó un rayo de magia y se dio cuenta de que el tornado estaba hecho para desviar esos ataques mágicos –Así no te será tan fácil acercarte- Mencionó él y en eso notó que la ilusión de Cardistry desaparecía.

-Oye, solo intento hacerlo interesante, pero si quieres que lo tome más serio... Muy bien- Dijo él tomando un tono un poco más profundo.

Esta batalla era en verdad diferente a las otras, las demás fueron fluidas y dinámicas, en esta se trataba de mentalidad, Ian trataba de no caer en esos trucos mientras Cardistry se esforzaba por engañarle antes de que pudiera contratacar.

Una parte de la plataforma empezó a iluminarse, Ian se tapó los ojos ante tan cegadora luz y al recobrar la vista se vio a sí mismo del tamaño de un ratón y a Cardistry del tamaño de una montaña.

-Odio tanto a los ilusionistas- Se dijo a sí mismo con voz chillona y esquivó el casco de Cardistry que intentó atraparlo.

Ian siguió esquivando como pudo pero uno de sus saltos no fue preciso y terminó siendo atrapado por Cardistry.

-Buen viaje pequeñín- Dijo el unicornio y lanzó a Ian fuera, sin embargo, al llegar al borde de la plataforma, Ian se detuvo de pronto flotando en el aire dejando a todos confundidos.

-Uf, eso de verdad estuvo cerca- Mencionó Ian que empezó a girar en el aire, fue ahí que muchos vieron una barrera de viento que rodeaba la plataforma, eso era lo que había salvado a Ian, y no solo eso ahora había algo más, ambos estaban atrapados dentro pero al parecer el único que podía salir de esa barrera era el elemental del viento.

-Muy interesante, pero dime ¿Cuánto crees que podrás mantener ese hechizo activo?- L e preguntó Cardistry al notar algo de cansancio en su rival.

-Lo suficiente- Mencionó él y empezó a disparar rayos de magia mientras giraba con la ayuda de ese viento, Cardistry empezó a esquivarlos y a protegerse con escudos de magia pero de pronto Ian cambió de estrategia, empezó a apuntar a la misma barrera lo cual no parecía tener sentido al principio pero Cardistry comprendió luego el sentido de las cosas, esos disparos rebotaban en la barrera de un lado a otro lo cual forzó a Cardistry a concentrarse más en esquivar y su hechizo de tamaño sobre Ian desapareció.

-Okey, esto puede ser problemático- Dijo Cardistry y por fin fue alcanzado en una de sus patas por un rayo de magia.

-Mi oportunidad- Pensó Ian y abrió un agujero en la barrera para salir en lo que hacía esa misma barrera más pequeña dejando a Cardistry encerrado en una prisión de aire que se hacía más chica y los rayos de magia seguían rebotando y atinando con más frecuencia –Solo un poco más- Mencionó Ian que se veía batallaba algo para tener esa barrera concentrada en un solo punto.

Al finalizar Ian no pudo más con la barrera y quedó exhausto pero había logrado su objetivo, Cardistry había recibido más daño que él y se acercó para darle el golpe definitivo y ganar.

-Entonces… es así como debe ser…- Mencionó Cardistry concentrando toda su magia en un punto, la realidad comenzó a deformarse creando ilusiones de monstruos y voces distorsionadas sobre Ian que comenzó a retroceder hasta que recordó que solo eran ilusiones, pero él estaba igual de cansado.

-Tendré que arriesgarme…- Dijo y creo una cuchilla giratoria de aire que lanzó a Cardistry.

La cuchilla atravesó al unicornio e Ian se espantó por eso sin embargo descubrió tarde que solo era otra ilusión más, Cardistry estaba a su lado y de un rayo de magia lo sacó de la plataforma.

-Ganaste jeje…- Comentó Ian desde el suelo riendo por su derrota.

-Fue un muy buen combate, me tuviste contra las cuerdas por momentos jeje- Respondió el unicornio bajando después de que lo hubieran declarado ganador y ayudó a su compañero a levantarse.

-Sigamos entonces, la siguiente pelea es… ¿"La gran y poderosa ilusionista"?, estos niños y sus nombres raros, bueno, contra el campeón guerrero Gront- Mencionó un poco confundido el oficial por el primer nombre pero todos parecían emocionados, el campeón Gront, un guerrero muy fuerte solo superado por Vaala, él ganó la competencia pasada con su gran fuerza y agresivo estilo de pelea contra sus oponentes.

-Mmm, esa pequeña…- Miró Silver desde las gradas, había tenido curiosidad desde que escuchó el nombre de esa participante.

-¿Una niña?, Esto es una verdadera burla para mí, no creas que te tendré piedad por ser pequeña, te mandaré a llorar con tu mamá jeje- Dijo Gront pero su rival en disfraz no le respondió y se puso en posición de combate.

-Veamos como lo haces Rain- Pensó Cardistry viendo la pelea y su mirada sobre esa participante fue percibido por Julius.

-¿Algo que decir mi señor?- Preguntó Julius al patriarca que daba otra sonrisa de pronto.

-Hay que estar atentos a esta pelea, será muy interesante- Respondió él dando comienzo a la pelea.

Gront se fue encima de inmediato con una gran brutalidad, rodeó su casco con magia y golpeó de tal manera que rompió parte de la plataforma pero la pequeña no estaba ahí, se preguntó dónde estaba y recibió un rayo de magia en la espalda que le molestó, ahí guiado por su ira atacó y la atrapó pero esta figura se desvaneció de sus cascos y fue que comprendió que peleaba con una ilusionista y que no solo era en nombre, de pronto aparecieron más copias de ella, Gront peleó con todo lo que tenía golpeando a las ilusiones que desaparecían cada vez que las golpeaba, se sintió frustrado en cierto punto ya que de vez en cuando recibía golpes de rayos mágicos en la espalda en el mismo punto una y otra vez, otros más en los cascos y uno en su cabeza.

-MALDITA ENANA TE APLASTARE- Gritó con fuerza él y golpeó de tal manera que la pista casi se parte en dos, no la vio por ahí creyó que la había sacado pero otro rayo de magia en su espalda le hizo ver que ella seguía en la pelea.

Ya no hubo ilusiones de ella se puso en guardia lo cual lo confundió a él y fue tarde para entenderlo, de pronto se vio en una lluvia de rayos mágicos que venían de ella, él se cubrió con sus cascos pero estos perdieron pronto el equilibrio al estar lastimados, ella se acercó y él intentó darle un golpe que falló, ella se colocó atrás de él y le golpeó la parte herida lo cual hizo que se doblara, ahí ella creo más ilusiones de sí misma rodeándolo y dejándolo confundido y frustrado, ya no sabía que pasaba, retrocedió hasta el borde donde perdió el equilibrio y recibió un golpe que le hizo caer.

Todo el mundo aplaudió impresionado esta escena el campeón vencido por una niña en tiempo increíble para todos, era la sorpresa de este torneo, la pelea más desigualada y con el resultado más inesperado.

-Hola Silver querido- Habló Trixie llegando con el unicornio, este sonrió al verla.

-Trixie, ven siéntate, tu combate estuvo fascinante, te felicito- Mencionó él y le abrazó causando diversas reacciones entre los demás espectadores.

-Gracias, aunque el mejor es el que acabamos de presenciar, por cierto, ¿Dónde está Rain Star?- Preguntó ella al no ver a la pequeña unicornio por ahí.

-Oh, se sintió mal y fue a casa, la acompañaron Shining Sky y su madre- Respondió él a lo que Trixie asintió y ambos se dispusieron a ver el resto de los combates aunque esa última pelea los había dejado con la duda, el nombre y esos movimientos de la combatiente, sobre todo esa clase de ilusiones que hizo, hacer copias de sí misma con tanta facilidad solo un unicornio en la villa sabía hacer eso con precisión y enseñarlo de igual manera Cardistry.

El resto de los combates continuó según lo planeado, los espectadores de verdad lo disfrutaban y el patriarca parecía satisfecho con eso, aun así hubo combates en los que se vio más destreza y facilidad de dominio de un contrincante al otro, sobre todo el combate de Vaala, una gran guerrera que dejó humillado a su rival en menos de un minuto, estableciendo un nuevo record de victoria, su agresivo y elegante estilo de pelea fue la clave de su triunfo y una vez terminado el combate señaló a Trixie y le hizo una seña de que ella se encargaría de dejarla fuera del torneo, eso de verdad la puso nerviosa pues sabía que aún no era tan buena como para vencer a Vaala y si tocaban juntas en la pelea tenía la sensación de que la unicornio buscaría no solo vencerla y humillarla, sino también lastimarla de alguna manera, para su desgracia era lo que Julius buscaba que Vaala hiciera con Trixie.

El primer día de las competencias terminó dejando a los siguientes 16 participantes en la segunda ronda, entre ellos Trixie, Vaala, Cardistry Rain Star y Roxy Gray, cuyos enfrentamientos continuarían mañana, el patriarca dio por concluida la primera ronda y despidió a todos a sus hogares, antes de retirarse de hecho, habló con Silver y Trixie acerca de su decisión de hacer la unión como pareja en el pueblo, el patriarca entonces estuvo de acuerdo con ellos y bromeó un poco pero dio su aprobación y dijo que los declararía pareja oficial una vez terminado el torneo.

El torneo le daría a todos más de una sorpresa ese año.

CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 8….. "DOMINIO PROPIO"


End file.
